You Were Always Meant To Be Mine for All Eternity
by Gold Violet Eyes
Summary: Coming to Hogwarts with his siblings and Bella, Jasper finds himself growing closer to one Draco Malfoy. Will he allow himself to make this man a vampire when he finds out that he's his true vampire mate even though he's only sixteen?
1. Chapter 1

**You Were Always Meant To Be Mine for All Eternity**

A Draco+Jasper story

Short Summary: Coming to Hogwarts with his siblings and Bella, Jasper finds himself growing closer to one Draco Malfoy. Will he allow himself to make this man a vampire when he finds out that he's his true vampire mate even though he's only sixteen?

Full Summary: What if the Cullen family was called in to help keep an eye on Harry during his sixth year at Hogwarts? As they watch out for him, Jasper soon finds himself feeling emotions of self-hate and fear and regret coming from a platinum blonde Slytherin boy. Will he be able to help Draco make the right choice he should've made the first time around?

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Harry Potter. Its characters and settings and everything else belong strictly to their creators, J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), and Stephenie Meyer (Twilight).**

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- I hope this story will entertain you all as much as it did me while I was writing it. I mean, typing it. As for reviews, they're greatly appreciated. As long as they're good ones. However, I wouldn't say no to ideas should I happen to get stuck every now and then. But, knowing my mind, I'll eventually fix the problem myself with something else and turn the story into something relatively good to read. I hope you all like it._

Pairings: Jasper/Draco, Alice/? (as of this moment), Ron/Hermione (may change into a different pairing as the story progresses), Emmett/Rosalie, and Edward/Bella (of course).

_A.N. 2- Some of these pairings may change in later chapters depending on my mood. However, these ones WILL NOT. Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Draco, and Pansy/Blaise. (Yes, Blaise is a boy.) And the story shall be a bit fast forwarded to get to the ending as soon as possible. So, I apologize if this story doesn't make too much sense as time moves on. Finally, be prepared for some odd twists and turns within the story as it develops. I'll go one way for a chapter or two, then change it completely around in the next. Has happened before. So, be prepared. But, other than that, it should make some good sense as it plays out._

_Now, without further interruptions from myself, onto the story!_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_**Chapter 1**_

The plane ride to London, England from Seattle, Washington in the U.S.A seemed to take forever. Atleast that's how it seemed to be in Jasper Hale's mind. Taking in the sights of the clouds they passed by from outside their windows, Jasper couldn't help but wonder the reason why the old man named Albus Dumbledore wanted them all to come to England to help look after a boy.

Thinking back on the conversation he had with them all in their living room, Jasper began to ponder on what was so special about this young boy that an old powerful wizard like Mr. Dumbledore couldn't protect him all on his own and needed their help doing so.

Flashback~

"Mr. Cullen, I know this will seem as an odd request of me, but I must ask you and your family for your help in protecting a child dear to me. To our world's very survival."

"What is this child's name Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Albus please. His name is Harry Potter. He is going to entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. That's the magic school I wrote you about in the letter you received. He'll be sixteen. He has green eyes and jet black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. He is our world's only hope of survival. Only he can end the reign of terror that the Dark Lord has plunged our world into. Due to the prophecy made about him sixteen years ago, Harry has been our beacon of light, if you will, in the never ending darkness that has plagued our world for the last two decades. It is only he that can kill the Dark Lord and no one else. So please, I must ask you all for your help in watching over Harry this year and protecting him from any dangerous life or death harm."

"I can't speak for the members of my family Albus, but I cannot help you. My wife and I must remain behind to help keep the treaty we have worked so hard in forming remain alive. However, my children may assist you if they agree to go this school of yours on their own, that is."

Looking over at Dr. Carlisle Cullen's 'children', Albus Dumbledore silently asked them all with eyes, if they would agree to coming to Hogwarts with him for the year keep an eye on Harry for him.

A tall bulky boy with dark, short, curled hair spoke up from behind a beautiful blonde haired woman.

"I'll go. It sounds like fun. This school of yours and we get to see just what kinds of things we're really missing out there in another world. I'm definitely in!"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Just call me Emmett."

"Very well then."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Another boy with slightly longer dark brown hair spoke up next.

"I am Edward. I would go with you, but I can't leave Bella here by herself."

"Who is Bella?" the Hogwarts Headmaster asked Edward curiously.

"She's my fiancée. She's a human."

"Oh I see. She is a muggle then my dear boy?"

"Muggle?"

"She hasn't had anything strange happen around her lately? Pop out of sight one minute and return the next, or made a vase explode when she was angry or scared?"

"No."

"Then she is a muggle then. A regular human being. We have something in our world called Muggle-Borns. They are muggles, like your fiancée, only they can do magic like myself. Then, there are half-bloods. The product of a full wizard or witch and a Muggle or Muggleborn. And finally, purebloods. They are the child of two full wizard or witch parents."

"I see. That's interesting in all, but I'm afraid I can't help you. I won't leave Bella here all alone."

"Not to worry my boy, she can come with us if you would like her too."

"She can?"

"Yes. All she would need, is to wear a ring or a bracelet specifically made for her to see our world. It would have protecting charms on it to help keep her safe from strong hexes and curses that may be cast at her or in her direction accidentally."

"I..don't know."

"Trust me my boy, she would be perfectly safe from harm from the other students when I announce to them all that she's my special guest and is to be treated with respect and not harmed in any way or they'd face expulsion."

"Well...I guess I'll go then if she is. I just have to go over to her house and inform her of what's going on then."

"Alright. I'll be here until sundown. Return by then with her response if you please."

"I will." was all Edward replied before running out of the house and off towards Bella's residence.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Just as Albus was about to ask Alice Cullen if she was going to go with them, she interrupted him by exclaiming happily that she was going to go too and so was Rosalie (the blonde woman infront of Emmett) and Jasper.

"I see. Well then, thank you all for your generous help."

"No problem. Now, who is this Draco Malfoy boy that is going to be giving you some trouble in school this year?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I can see the future."

"You're a Seer?"

"I'm a psychic."

"Oh. Well, we call psychic's Seer's in our world. As for Draco Malfoy, he's just a boy that was put in a bad situation at the wrong time. His father is in Azkaban. A Wizarding Prison, and he, Draco, had to take his father's place as the Dark Lord's right-hand man in his army. Draco took the Dark Mark to save his mother from a terrible fate, but a terrible price to his own soul. The Dark Lord, Voldemort he is called, has ordered Draco to fix the Vanishing Cabinet in Hogwarts and allow his Death Eaters into the school. He is then, to complete his true goal in his mission to save his mother and father from death."

"He has to kill you."

"Yes Ms. Alice. That's his goal."

"But he won't do it."

"I pray that he won't be able too when the time comes to save his soul from being tarnished by death. By murder."

"So, you're going to order someone else to do it for him when he cannot."

"Yes. He's just a boy caught up in the wrong side of the war. I can tell, even now, that he'll desperately want out but won't be able to see the way out without the proper help. That's why I ask you all to also keep an eye on Draco Malfoy this year too."

"How will we know who he is?" asked Emmett from behind his wife.

"Draco has platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. He holds himself with a regal air of superiority above everyone else. And he sits at the Slytherin table. Slytherin has green banners with a snake woven into them above the tables. I'm sure you'll be able to find him quite easily."

"Slytherin?"

"Yes. That is one of the House names. There are four houses that make up Hogwarts and they each have a specific color and animal that belongs to that house. There's Gryffindor. Their color is red and their animal is a lion. Ravenclaw is blue, dark blue almost navy, and their animal is a raven. Hufflepuff is yellow or gold, and their animal is a badger. And finally, Slytherin is green with a snake as their animal."

"That's interesting. Tell me Albus, what house does Harry belong too so that my kids can better watch out for him?" Carlisle spoke up after listening to the conversation to store the information that they each shared away in the back of his mind for later use.

"Harry is a Gryffindor. As for Mr. Malfoy, he is a Slytherin. They are school rivals and are often at times found to have been fighting in the halls. If they should fight, please leave their punishments up to the professors. However, should Harry find himself dueling an adult, wearing a long black cloak and a mask, you must do everything in your power to make sure that he isn't dangerously harmed in any way. The ones wearing such things are the Death Eaters. They are soldiers, wizards that follow Voldemort and take great pleasure in torturing and killing muggles and muggleborns. So I ask you all to please watch yourselves when going up against them. They are powerful and will know how to kill you if they find out what you really are."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Before anyone could reply back to the headmaster, Edward instantly reappeared by Alice's side and informed Albus Dumbledore that Bella was allowed to go with them, granted he kept a VERY close eye on her.

"That's splendid my dear boy. I'm very glad to hear that. Now, I want you all to be careful when dealing with my students at the school and watch out for the parents of the Slytherins. Many of them are Death Eaters, like Mr. Malfoy's father."

"You needn't worry. We'll be careful." Edward responded back to the Hogwarts Headmaster.

"So, are we going to join them in their houses and pose as students?" Emmett then curiously poke out wanting to desperately know the answer.

"Yes, you will. However, I'll let it be known that you aren't be harmed in anyway, like your dear fiancee Miss Bella Swan, Edward Cullen."

"Thank you." Edward replied back to Albus.

"No Mr. Cullen, it is I, who should be thanking all of you. Without your help, this war would've taken more lives than I wished were lost and friends we never wanted to see die before us all."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Silence rang out within the living room of the Cullen household for a few moments before it was broken by the headmaster announcing that it was time for him to return back to Hogwarts.

Before leaving by via port key, he handed Edward a simple but beautiful bracelet and told him that the bracelet would allow his fiancée Bella Swan to see all the wonders that their world had to offer her. Excluding the dangers of the war, of course, that would be explained to her.

He then added, that to get to England, it would be best if they took an airplane there and then a taxi or double-decker bus to the Kings Station. From their, they would be greeted by a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante group of wizards and witches fighting openly against the Dark Lord and his army, and would then be taken by port key to the small village of Hogsmeade where they'd finish their journey in a carriage ride to Hogwarts itself a few days before the school begins on September 1st. He informed them all that it was best that they left somewhere around August 25th and used their five to six extra days to get used to the castle and it's complicating hallways and staircases to get around faster and much easier.

After seeing that they had everything they would need to get their alright, Albus Dumbledore then activated the port key and left the Cullen family house back to Hogwarts where he then made preparations for his veggie vamp guests and human friend to enter the Hogwarts castle past the barriers and into a house of their own.

End Flashback~

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As the plane softly landed back on the ground many hours later in London England, Jasper couldn't help but feel as if he would get the chance to meet his vampire soul mate.

The one Alice spoke of shortly after their recent divorce.

She referred to him as something of a lost fallen angel.

Him. Not that he had a problem with his mate being a male, Jasper just never thought that his true mate would be one of his own sex. But, thinking on how she described him, he couldn't help but wonder if his mate was of relation to this Draco Malfoy that they had to look out for as well. Or...if his mate...was actually him.

Shaking his head to help clear his confused thoughts, Jasper then unbuckled his seatbelt as the light switched off and began to gather up the luggage he brought with him on board the plane.

Walking out of the plane and into the airport building, Jasper carefully followed behind his brothers and sisters and his soon to be sister-in-law to retrieve his last bag from the luggage pickup before following them outside where they paid for their tickets on the large, red, double-decker bus.

Informing the driver that they wished to be dropped off at the Kings Station, they then sat down in their seats and took in all the sights that England had to offer, taking pictures here and there (Alice and Bella), and gazing out to the side as they waited for the bus to leave.

Once the bus left the airport and drove off towards the location of the Kings Station, Jasper couldn't help but get the feeling that something monumental was going to happen once the students arrived at the school. But what that was going to be, he had no clue. He only prayed that it didn't get himself or his family killed.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 1...finished. Hope you all like it. I do. Of course I do, I wrote it. Well, thought it up and typed it. Let me know what you all think! Chapter 2, coming up._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Arriving at the Kings Cross Station, the Cullen children along with Bella, were soon greeted by a tall, pale, black clothed man.

"You must be the Cullen's and their muggle guest Ms. Isabella Swan, am I right?"

Answering for them, Edward responded back to the man with a yes sir.

"Very well then. Follow me and don't dally or I'll leave you behind. Damn that Albus, calling me off from my potions to pick up a bunch of vampire kids and a muggle, no less." The dark clothed man said to them all and then muttered to himself as he turned around and walked towards the entrance to the Wizarding World.

Reaching the wall in between platforms 9 and 10, the man then informed them all that they were to walk right into it and would come out through the other side with no problems, but were to wait there for the others and himself before going anywhere.

Cautiously, one-by-one, they all went through.

As the man finally entered through the wall to come out beside them, he then began briskly walking down the sidewalk and entered a building next to it.

As he came to a fireplace and grabbed some of the powder next to it, Bella timidly asked the man his name.

"My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts. I teach potions to the students. Now, if there are no more questions, we'll be taking the Floo Network straight to the Headmaster's office. Just step up to the fireplace and call out Headmaster Dumbledore's Office as I throw in the Floo powder. Ms. Swan, you'll be taking the Floo. As for the others, they shall be taking a port key with me. We will see you soon."

"Oh, umm...okay." Bella replied, cautiously walking up to the fireplace and stepping inside.

"Hold on, how I do know this is where the fireplace is going to take her?" Edward abruptly asked Severus concerned more about his fiancée's safety than anything else.

"Don't worry Edward, she'll be alright. She will go through with no problems and meet face-to-face with the Headmaster. They'll have some tea and wait our arrival moments later." Alice replied to her brother as she foretold what was going to happen.

"Alright, just be careful Bella."

"I will Edward. I'll see you soon." Bella replied back to her fiancée as she then shouted out the words that the Potions teacher told her to say, when he abruptly threw in the handful of Floo powder into the fireplace.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Watching bright green flames sprout up out from the floor and swallow Bella up to take her to the Headmaster's office, Severus then took out a piece of parchment, spelled to be a port key that would take them into the castle, beyond the wards, and straight into the Headmaster's office; he then informed them all that they were to touch the port key with one hand while the others had their luggage.

Grabbing onto the piece of paper one by one, Severus and the Cullen's, were soon swept away with a loud pop, as the port key activated itself and took them to the Headmaster's office.

Steadying a little on their feet as they arrived moments later, Edward smiled serenely at Bella to see that she was alright. Just sitting down with the Headmaster of the school, drinking some tea, like Alice predicted she would be doing when they saw each other again.

"Thank you Severus. I'll take over things from here. I appreciate you going out and retrieving our guests."

"No thanks needed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a potion to finish."

Walking out of the office with a loud bang of the door behind him, Severus then briskly walked back to his potions lab and began finishing the potion that he was working on before Albus Fire called him to go and retrieve their 'special' guests.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Back up in Albus Dumbledore's office, he was currently informing the Cullen's that throughout the year, they may come upon certain scenes that will require their unique abilities to make sure that no one gets hurt.

"Now, when the students arrive, I'll announce that you are all special guests or children to a friend of mine and are not to be harmed. That they are to treat you with same respect that they treat me or their Head of Houses with. Other than that, please keep an eye out for both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. When Harry arrives, I'll call a meeting with him and inform him of what you are. You needn't worry about them telling others about you, for we too, have our own vampires. Only they, like so many others, prefer to drink human blood than animal blood like yourselves.

Now, he may tell his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger about you but other than them, no one else would know what you are. Next to myself and the teachers of course. They have been informed of your unique diets, and are well aware of the nature of your visit here. All that I told them, was that I had called you in to keep an eye on Harry. I don't wish for them or anyone to know that you are to also keep an eye on Draco Malfoy. If you can, I'd like one of you to try and get close to him. Help him see that their is light at the end of the dark tunnel he's in. But, that will not be so easy."

"Why is that sir?" Bella asked curiously.

"Mainly, my dear, because of his parents."

"His parents?" Emmett commented in a curious but questioned tone of voice.

"Yes Mr. Emmett Cullen. His parents. His father, as I already told you was Voldemort's right-hand man, until he got sent to Azkaban. Now, at the moment, his father is safe behind bars. But his mother, is not. She is within Malfoy Manor, that is located in Wiltshire. Severus has been there many times and soon, Narcissa, Draco's mother is going to call on him for an Unbreakable Vow. The same vow I called on him. To kill me should Draco be unable to do it himself in the end, to save his soul from being tarnished by my death. My murder."

"But...but...that's...horrible. Why would he want to take such a vow in the first place?" Bella couldn't help but asked in concern and fear.

"He didn't my dear. I had no choice but force his hand to do it. As Narcissa and her Death Eater sister Bellatrix Lestrange, will do."

"Bella-trix?"

"Yes. An old, wizarding name that's been passed down for centuries, much like our old friend Sirius, and even Phineas here. But we're getting off topic now. Soon after Narcissa and Bellatrix coax Severus into an Unbreakable Vow, he will then do everything in his power to save Draco's soul from murder. During this year at the annual Welcoming feast when the students arrive on the night of September 1st for dinner, I'm going to announce that Severus has been made the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position and give his usual job, as Potions Master, to his old teacher, Horace Slughorn. After that, I'll make an announcement about you all and then sort you into a house."

"A House? We'll be going into a house, like the students?"

"Yes Ms. Bella. But for you, being a muggle, this will be quite dangerous; for you don't have any magic within you at all. Therefore, for your safety, I've created this one-of-a-kind magic inducing bracelet. With this bracelet on, you will be allowed to do magic as easily as our muggleborns here at Hogwarts. I've already acquired a wand for yourself and a text book of a list and information on all of our first year to sixth year protection and defensive spells and charms. I'd you take a look at it and memorize as much of it as you can, as for your friends, well, I think they'll be alright on their own. Now, for the sorting, when your name is called, you will walk up and have the sorting hat placed upon your head and then, after the hat's looked through your life, your memories, from your birth till now; even after your death and rebirth, he'll then sort you into a house. It is there, that you'll remain for the rest of the year. Now, since I got all of that out of the way, do any of you have any questions that you'd like to ask while I can still answer them?"

"I have one. Are their any rooms or hallways that we shouldn't wonder in?"

"Yes. There's the third floor and Severus Snape's personal collection of potion ingredients. As for the Forbidden Forest, you may have free reign of it to feed. But I caution you all that you don't drink from the centaurs or unicorns. As far as I know, everything else, should be alright. Just don't overdue it. Or the student's may become too suspicious of you and begin to investigate. And we don't want the ministry coming here and finding out what you are. Or worse, Voldemort. So, keep your feeding down to a minimum please."

"Don't worry Albus, we will." Alice replied to his solemn request.

"Thank you. Now, as for your rooms until the other students get here, their is a door nearby this hallway that has a portrait of a waterfall and a woman reading a book down by the big tree near the bottom. She holds the password entry to your rooms. Without the correct password, you can't get in. The password to enter is Waterfall Rainbows.

Simply say the password to her and she'll let you inside. Please don't inform any one else your password. Especially when you might need the room in the future to hide away from the students. Other than that, I believe I've pretty much covered everything to the best of my abilities. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts while you still can."

"Thank you sir, I'm sure we will." Bella responded back and stood up from her seat to follow the others out of Albus' office and down the hallway and another towards their room.

After giving the portrait the password and entering the room, Bella and Edward took a room nearby, Alice then took the one she saw would be hers and informed Jasper that his room is next to the column of books by the fireplace at the back. Rosalie and Emmett then took the last room up the winding staircase on the second floor.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Placing his luggage down at the foot of his bed, Jasper couldn't help but wonder if this was truly a good idea. Being here and knowing that something, anything could go wrong in a moments time and at that very moment, either of them could ruin all of Albus' hopes by showing the students exactly who they were.

Sighing to himself, Jasper then ran a hand through his long honey-blonde hair and adverted his gaze over towards a small bookcase that was by the door and walked over to see what kind of books they had to offer to him to read.

A Lot of oddly titled books meet his eyes.

_1001 Potion Ingredients and How to Mix Them Properly by Adrianna Foxly_

_Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart_

_Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World and How to Fit In by Julie Thomas_

_Wizard's Guide to the Muggle World and How to Fit In by Mark Thomas_

_Wizarding Wars (1764-1980) by Hamish Bulton_

_Astrological Numbers and Stars by Sevarius Goldstein_

All of them, and much more seemed a little odd, but the Wizarding Wars and one other book immediately caught his eyes.

The other book was about Pureblood Wizarding families and seemed to have recent records of what they did or have done.

Pulling out that book and flipping through it, Jasper instantly halted his progress when he came to the Malfoy family.

Looking over their history, Jasper was surprised to read that not just Draco was going to be in this war, but that both of his parents would be in their second war. Their first war was back in the late 70's. Draco's was their second. Checking out Draco Malfoy's family and memorizing their pictures in his head, he then stopped to glance down at Draco Malfoy's picture and memorize everything about him incase he needed such information about his features or family for future reference. But to what, Jasper had no idea.

And so, relaxing back onto his bed and reading up on the pureblood families and whom they married and what children they had or whom they were related too, etc, etc, Jasper soon lost all track of time and was pleasantly surprised to hear a knocking at his door followed by Alice walking in and calling out that it was the next morning and that they missed him at their feeding.

"Oh, I didn't realize that we were going to feed last night. I saw this book and began reading it to learn more about Draco Malfoy and the other student's that are called Pureblood's and suddenly, I couldn't put it down. I just had to keep on reading. This really some amazing stuff Alice. But don't worry, I feed later this morning. I promise."

"Alright. I know you will. But just be careful. Draco will not be so easy to impress. His father is in jail and blames Harry for it. And his mother is at home with the Death Eaters all around her. He'll be a bit preoccupied this year with this mission, worrying about his parents and what their fate will be should he fail, fixing the cabinet. Just, be careful around him Jasper, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I will be Alice."

"Okay, well, come on. We're heading out to check the forest and get something to eat."

"I'm coming." Jasper replied back to her as he set the book he was reading down on his bed and followed her out of his room and soon out of the castle itself to enter the forest with his siblings.

"Hey Jasper, we missed you last night. What had your attention so badly that you missed a feed?" Emmett asked him abruptly as he made his appearance beside his wife.

"I was reading a book Emmett."

"Really? On what?"

"Purebloods and their history in this world. Also, a bit on Draco Malfoy and his family."

"Malfoy? That guy again? Geez Jasper, if you aren't careful, you just might become a bit too obsessive and then possessive about the guy. Like our Edward here is with Bella."

"Shut up Emmett." Edward replied back to his brother hearing his joking comment.

"Don't worry, I won't. No offense to you Edward." Jasper answered back.

"None taken. Now, let's go and feed. Remember Jasper, because you missed last night, you'll need twice as more than us."

"I know, I know. Let's get going already." Jasper solemnly responded before running off with his vampiric speed into the forest to hunt and take down his prey.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N. Chapter 2...done. So, what do you all think so far? Chapter 3, up next. Please enjoy. Within it, the students finally arrive, Albus announces the teaching positions and Cullen's arrival/sorting. I wonder what House they'll go into? That, and more on the way! Have to read chapter 3 to find out._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

(Fast Forward to September 1st, Students Arrival.)

Standing infront of the long teacher's table wearing the Hogwarts uniforms that were tailored to their specific sizes and loose for their vampiric speedy movements, Jasper slowly stretched out his ability to calm down Bella's nervousness with his vampire power before she got too nervous and upset her stomach.

"Thanks Jasper. I needed that. I just..I just don't know what to expect."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Bella, just try to calm down. Don't worry, we're all right here with you. Nothing bad is going to happen. Alice will be able to see it if it does. Right Alice?" Edward explained to his fiancée in the hopes of easing her frantic emotions so that Jasper didn't have to use them all the time.

"He's right Bella. Without Jacob here, I can see anything that might be bad or dangerous happen and stop it before it does." Alice responded back towards Bella to better assure her into calming down.

"Alright, cool, thanks guys." Bella finally said with a heavy sigh, leaning into Edward as the Great Hall entrance doors opened up and practically hundreds of students old and young filtered inside with a small amount of younger students soon following behind a teacher and stopping nearby their company.

Glancing up to the teacher that brought them in, Professor Minerva McGonagall, whom taught Transfigurations, the youngest students as well as Bella and the Cullen's all listened carefully to her small speech.

"Now, when I call your name from the roster, you will then come up here and I'll place the sorting hat on your head where you'll soon be sorted into your respective houses. Now, let us begin. Ms. Charlotte Bagson."

A young eleven year old girl with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing a girls uniform, walked up the stool, sat down upon it and waited as the sorting hat was placed upon her head.

Moments of silence passed before a loud shout erupted into the atmosphere from the hat's brim mouth.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The students at the tables of Ravenclaw began clapping and cheering as Charlotte carefully got down and went to join her new Housemates.

Another student was then called up and left to his own house in Gryffindor.

And another and another.

Soon, they came to the last student and she was placed in Hufflepuff.

After all of the first years were dealt with, Minerva then turned towards the Headmaster nodded in his direction to make his announcements before they sorted their new 'mysterious' guests.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Getting up from his chair and standing at the podium, Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat for a moment before he began speaking out to his young students.

"Welcome one and all. Those of you returning for another year, we are pleased to see your faces once again and for those young one's that are just beginning their first year here at Hogwarts, welcome. Let me remind you all, that the third floor and the Forbidden Forest are strictly off limits to anyone. Unless you have a teacher with you, I caution you all to steer clear away from those areas at all costs or befall a most gruesome and painful death. Now, as you may have noticed, we have a new teacher as well as some new students. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher shall be taken by none other than our very own Professor Snape. As for the Potions Master teaching position, I'd like you all to give around of applause to Professor Horace Slughorn, who has so gracious accepted the teaching position. Now, we have some new students joining us here at Hogwarts all the way from Washington State, in America. Please treat them all with the respect that you do your Head of Houses, if not, me. Minerva, you may sort them now."

"Very well Albus. When I call your name, come over here and the hat will sort you into your house. No arguments are to be made with the hat's choice."

They were met with silence for a moment before Professor McGonagall called out the first name.

"Isabella Swan."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Shakily leaving Edward's side, Bella then cautious made her way towards the stern looking Professor and waited for the hat to fall onto her head and make a choice of the house she was to go into.

After hat had been placed upon her head, she could instantly feel its magic begin to sort through her thoughts and memories as it tried to find the perfect House that she belonged too.

Moments passed with bated breath before the hat finally made his choice.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Students cheered and clapped from Gryffindor as their name had been called. Bella, cautious and more nervous than ever, leisurely made her way down over to their table in-between the middle and front and took a seat when they moved over for her.

Glancing back towards Edward, Bella prayed that either he or Alice would get into this House of Gryffindor with her so that she had someone to go too.

Shifting her gaze over towards the stern professor that called her name, Bella then waited as patiently as she could to see whom would go next. She didn't have to wait long, however, for Edward's name came after her own.

Watching him walk over to the hat and have it put on his head, Bella could hardly stop her breathing from coming out in harsh pants as she waited to hear what house he would go into.

Finally, before the suspense got too much for her to handle, the hat shouted out the name of his house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Jumping along with the rest of her new housemates, Bella then smiled widely and abruptly hugged Edward as he came straight over to her side and took a seat next to her.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay, Edward then glanced back over to his remaining siblings and watched as they soon got their turn to find out what house they themselves would go into.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Apparently, the last of his siblings were regrettably somewhat split up.

Alice went into a house called Ravenclaw.

Emmett went into the one called Hufflepuff.

And finally, both Jasper and Rosalie went into the one called Slytherin. The house where they had been told that a boy named Draco Malfoy dwelled in.

As Harry Potter dwelled within the house both he and Bella were sorted into, Gryffindor, Edward thought to himself that now with his siblings located in all of the houses, it shouldn't be so hard to keep an eye out for danger upon the students as well as keep 'a secret eye' on both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy without rousing too much suspicion.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

After the final announcements were called, it was time for dinner. As Rosalie glanced around herself at the other girls that she'd probably have to share a room with, she couldn't help to keep the disdain out of her eyes.

As for Jasper, who had been given a seat next to a boy named Blaise Zabini, whom sat directly across from Draco Malfoy, he could hardly stop himself gazing back and forth at the window behind Draco's head, and Draco himself.

While the other students ate their meals, Jasper was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as the boy next to him, Blaise Zabini, asked him a question.

"So, Jasper, where in America did you go to school?"

"Forks. Not special."

"Oh, so, that girl you guys came with, Isabella; is she seeing anyone?"

"Yes. My brother Edward and she are going to be married later next year. They've already set a date."

"Oh, bummer. Well, what about the other one? Alice?"

"She just got out of a long relationship. If she were to date again, she'd let us know first."

"Oh, I see. So your family is like, pretty close huh?"

"Yes."

"And your sister?"

"She and Emmett have been married for quite sometime. She is off limits. Permanently."

"Okay, okay, no need to bite my head off. Was just curious is all. You see, I've been having some trouble with this one girl, Pansy Parkinson, sitting right next to your sister on her right, the one with the dark short hair. Anyway, she was seemingly dating Draco here, but he wasn't really interested in her. Like she has the wrong equipment, if you know what I mean, and so, she and I recently got together this summer and then a week or two before school, got into a fight. So, any thoughts on what I should do to make up with her?"

"Apologize to her. Even if you didn't do it, apologize to her and tell her how you really feel about her. Then leave her with her thoughts, don't give her a chance to talk or step in, just apologize and then leave. Let her think about what you did for awhile before seeing her again. That should help."

"Really? Wicked. I'll try that. I never thought that would work."

"It does. Some times. But not always."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Leaving their conversation to an end, Jasper then started to turn his attention back to the window before Draco looked up at him and asked him a question too.

"If you all are siblings, how is it possible for your sister and your brother Emmett to be married?"

"We are adopted siblings. Not related by blood."

"I see. You never answered that question about yourself."

"What question?"

"Are you available?"

"Oh...I also got out of a long relationship. At the moment, no I am not. But I am waiting for the one that is."

"And who would she happen to be?"

"I don't know who **he **is, but when I see him, I'll know."

"Oh, so it's a guy. Well, I'm sure that whenever you see him, you'll know that you two were meant for each other, right?"

"Not exactly. It's more along the lines of.."

"Jasper! I think that's enough. Dinner is nearly over. Let's go and see what our rooms look like. Some of the other students are leaving and I don't want to be left behind." Rosalie interrupted her brother before he could say anymore.

"Coming Rosalie. I'll talk with you again some time tomorrow."

"Maybe sooner than you think."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Getting up from the table and following behind his sister, Jasper then followed her her as she followed behind their housemates and listened as they spoke the password as well as a warning to not tell anyone else that wasn't in their house what the password is for the others would try to steal their things or crash their common room.

Their password was Moonlight Shimmers.

Not a Slytherin password by any means, but, it was good enough that none of the Gryffindors would be able to guess it.

Entering the common room after the other students walked inside, Rosalie and Jasper's attentions were then brought over to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Severus Snape.

"Good, you're all here. Now listen up. First years, you will learn this lesson hard, there is only one house you can trust in this school to never betray you to the others. Your own. From here on out, this house will be your family. We will have your back at all times. Never put your complete trust in another house. They'll only break their bond with you in the end. I speak from experience. As do some of the older students. If you have a problem, report to the Prefects. If not to them, then to the Head Boy or Girl. If they can't help you, then come to me and I'll try to solve your problem as quick as possible. Now, for the position of Prefect, Blaise Zabini. Head Girl, Pansy Parkinson. Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. As for our new American students, Ms. Hale, you are to room with Pansy and you Mr. Hale, are rooming with Draco Malfoy. If there are no further questions, I'll see you all tomorrow morning at breakfast."

No one raised their hand or spoke out a word. Since they neither spoke or signaled that they had a question, Severus then abruptly left the Slytherin Common Room for his own teaching quarters up in the DADA department, silently wishing with all his might, that it was his dungeons quarters he was in through out most of his early evening before turning in to bed to later wake up for his first day as the DADA professor, a job that he'd been after for years.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Back down in the Slytherin Common Room, Rosalie briskly followed behind Pansy Parkinson to her shared bedroom, leaving Jasper with no other choice but to follow his own roommate, Draco Malfoy.

Entering their shared room, Jasper couldn't help but feel the silken texture of his bedspread and the hanging curtains around it before solemnly admiring the woodwork that went into making the bed frame.

"Are you just going to stare at the bed all night or are you going to get changed and get some sleep?" Draco abruptly asked Jasper from his own side of the room where his own bed was located.

"No, I'll change."

Reaching into his packed luggage, Jasper pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to sleep in.

Not caring about the state of his nakedness that he'll no doubt be in, Jasper then sat down on the edge of his bed and took of his shoes and socks. Following with his shirt and then his jeans, Jasper then turned around to grab his sweatpants and pull them on over his boxers but was stopped suddenly halted in the process of doing so by hearing a soft low moan that, had he not been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard it; followed swiftly by a rush of feelings of lust, urgency, and possessiveness before he felt embarrassment, aberration, and shame.

The only other person in the room was his roommate. And judging by his intense feelings, Jasper knew that he must've looked very pleasing to his eyes only to abruptly scold himself in wanting another person of the same sex as if it wasn't right for him to feel that way about him, but he did so nonetheless.

Pretending that he didn't hear his roommate or feel his emotions, Jasper slipped on his sweatpants and shirt before pretending to go to sleep in his bed by getting into it and then pulled closed his bed curtains.

Having no other choice but too pretend to be asleep for the rest of the night, Jasper then thought back to what his mission is going to be while he and his siblings were here. Keep an eye on Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

Edward could keep an eye on Harry, easily now, and could read his thoughts without him knowing it, but he couldn't for some strange reason read Draco's. Since he couldn't read Draco's mind, that left the hard part up to him and his sister. Keep an eye on Draco Malfoy. Try to help him come over to the other side before it became too late.

Now watching him sleep peacefully in his own bed, close to his own, Jasper then thought to himself that this mission, as far as he could tell, wasn't going to be an easy one.

It'd be a challenge, but they'd find a way to make it work out for them in the end.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 3 is done and longer than I thought it would be. Oh boy, Jasper is now roommates with Draco and Draco liked seeing Jasper in just his boxers but denied to himself that he did. Me thinks he doth protest too much. No? Well, I wonder how their first day is going to go. Read Chapter 4 to find out. Also, I'll add in a Jasper/Draco moment time for talk. I wonder what they'll talk about? Hmm...let's find out._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hearing Draco slowly get up from his bed on the other side of the room, Jasper continued to feign sleeping so that his new roommate wouldn't know that, as a vampire, he didn't need to sleep. Ever.

After listening carefully to his roommate leave the room and go into their adjoined bathroom, Jasper then got up from his own bed and changed into his school uniform while Draco busied himself with a shower.

Grabbing his school bag and leaving the room moments later, Jasper then met up with his sister Rosalie, who was impatiently waiting for his arrival at the portrait entrance.

Leaving the Slytherin Common Room, Jasper asked Rosalie how her first night went.

"Horrible. The girl's blood smelled delicious to me all night long. I left the room and remained down here in the commons after she fell asleep. Yours?"

"It wasn't all that bad. Draco's blood did smell the most delicious to me than everyone else, I didn't the urge to bite him."

"You didn't?"

"No. Not once all night. It's...confusing. I'm not sure why I didn't want to bite him, but, I did feel an urge to..."

"To what?"

"Mate with him."

"WHAT? He's a human! You can't mate with him! You'd kill him before the mating was complete!"

"I know Rosalie, I know. I just...I don't know, I want to let the others know that he's mine and I'm not going to give up. Ever."

"Well, let's discuss this with Emmett and the others first. Then, if you still feel this urge by Christmas, and at the end of the school year; if Carlisle agrees, then you can mate with him by then."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Entering the Great Hall and locating their other siblings, Edward called Alice and Emmett over to his table immediately after Jasper and Rosalie joined him and Bella.

"Alice, we have to know, is Draco Jasper's mate?"

Looking over at Jasper, then into space, Alice was brought back from her visions a moment later and answered Edward's question.

"Yes, he is."

"That is why I don't want to bite him but to mate with him."

"Yes Jasper. He's your mate. But, he isn't going to make it easy for you to get to him. He'll often be seen with other girls and boys before he decides to allow you to get close to him."

A low growl emitted itself from within Jasper's throat at the thought of his mate with other people beside's himself. Them, being allowed to touch what wasn't theirs, allowed to hold and kiss, possibly even allowed to mate with him.

"JASPER!"

"Jasper! That's enough! Come back to us. Come on. Calm down. The other students are beginning to arrive. Calm down."

Jasper could feel his raging emotions begin to lessen into an ease of calmness and the cloud of rage and hatred dissolve before his very eyes, allowing him to come back to the present and focus on the people infront of him.

"...I'm sorry."

That was all he said to them before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down with a school emotionless expression on his face, that he learned to create long ago in his time of war with his vampiric creator Maria, and watched as everyone else ate and drink their liquids before him.

Sitting down next to Blaise Zabini as before last night, with Draco across from him, Jasper could hardly stop himself from nearly growling at the student sitting beside Draco when he 'casually' leaned across him to grab the syrup and grazed his hand seductively over Draco's arm.

"Hey Jasper, you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine."

"You sure? You're not sick are you? I mean you didn't eat anything last night and you aren't eating breakfast."

"I'm fine Blaise. I ate something late last night after Draco went to sleep. I'm just not very hungry in the mornings. My cravings always get the better of me by dinner time."

"Oh, alright. Well, if you aren't feeling well, just go to the nurse and she'll give you something to make you feel better. If not her, then Professor Snape."

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I'll just head down to the Potions classroom now."

"Okay, see you in a few."

As Jasper stood up and walked down the long stretch of tables towards the entrance doors, Draco quickly met up with him and said that he had finished his breakfast already and was going to go there on his own anyways.

"I see. And you always get there first?"

"Yes. Sometimes. Severus is my godfather you see, so, I can come in late and not get detention for it. As long as I keep my grade up by proving that I can complete a potion as good as him, then I won't get into any trouble. That was something we agreed on long ago when I was starting Hogwarts and began to take an interest in Potions."

"So, you wish to teach potions to other students one day?"

"No. I just want to make potions because I like to make them."

"I see. That is interesting. And after you graduate from Hogwarts what will you do?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead yet. And yourself Jasper?"

"I am not too sure myself. Maybe, buy a house near the mountains, draw and paint landscapes in my free time, I don't know really."

"Well, we're nearing the classroom now. I just hope that this Professor Slughorn isn't like an old DADA professor of mine that we had some time ago. He was a real incompetent teacher. A total fake in the end. He just stole others talents and made them his own to be famous in the wizarding world. He got what he deserved in the end for it. Like he did to the people that he stole their talents from."

"And what did he get in the end?"

"Total Amnesia. Apparently when he took the person's talents, he destroyed their memories so that they couldn't come out and say that he took them. So, when he arrived at Hogwarts and began teaching us, it was a total waste of a year spent on a bad teacher. But this year, Severus finally gets a chance to prove just how good at this job he can be than our other teachers in the past."

"I see. Well, it seems we've arrived at the Potions classroom."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Walking in and announcing who they were to the teacher, they then took a seat near the back of the class.

After almost ruining his potion beyond help, Jasper was able to get it fixed right and not have it blow up in his face with a little whispering help from Draco.

The prize for the best potion, was a bottle of Felix Felicis.

The Luck Potion.

The winner, surprisingly, was none other than Harry Potter.

After leaving the class and going up to the next one on his schedule, Jasper couldn't help but tune in to Draco's raging emotions.

Anger, Hatred, Fear, Anguish. The list went on.

He surmised that Draco's emotions were mostly being directed at Harry Potter for winning the Luck Potion and now agonizing over not having something that would've made his mission easier to complete without the hassle of having to worry or fear of it falling apart.

Entering their Transfigurations classroom and taking a seat next to Draco, Jasper then diligently listened to Professor McGonagall as she instructed the students to practice their wand weaving and spell casting on the small wooden objects on their desks to transform them into carved, painted, and moving figurines.

Taking out a specially made wand that a Foreign Wand Maker had made specifically for him and his siblings, that would focus magic into the wand and bring it out like all the others did. The only difference, was that the amount of magic the wand produced, was determined by the number of years that they had become vampires. If they were over a century old, then their magic would be like that of a Pureblood their 'physical' body age. If they were under a century old, then they would be as powerful as that of a half-blood their 'physical' body age.

Jasper, having been a vampire for over 133 years, thought that these classes; while they were very intriguing and a good idea for future reference in battles, they were also a waste of time being taught like this at this slow pace.

Thinking to himself, that he and his siblings could learn anything and everything both this year and the next on their own just fine, then he should probably make a note to inform the Headmaster of such and see what he thinks of the situation about giving them the lee-way of using their 'special' magic to improve their own skills above that of their peers to better be able to protect them in the near future.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

By the time their class ended and another began, Jasper was beginning to have a hard time keeping himself from becoming angered over anyone who got too close to his roommate and vampire soul mate, Draco Malfoy.

His eyes, not very often in the public crowds, slowly began to change color with his moods as he began to become angry and jealous and possessive over Draco's well being.

However, before much harm could be done, he heard his brother's voice inside his head speak out to him in an attempt to calm him down before he totally lost it.

_**'Jasper...calm down.'**_

_'Edward? I...I can't. It's too much! These people, being all over him all the time, it's just too much to handle all at once. I need to leave before I do something I know I'm going to regret. Will you inform the Headmaster that I'll be in the forest until I feel I can control myself better?'_

_**"Yeah, I'll let him know. Just don't let anybody see you. Remember, we can't have anyone finding out what we are so soon after starting our mission.'**_

_'I know. I remember. Don't worry, I'll be careful not to be seen.'_

_**'Okay. I'll let the others know.'**_

_'Thank you.'_

_**'No problem. See you later tonight for feeding.'**_

_'See you then.'_

Cutting off their inner monologue, Jasper then took a glance around himself just to be double sure that there was no one nearby to see him run off into the forest to clear his head.

Not sensing or smelling anyone nearby, Jasper then shot off with his vampiric speed towards the Forbidden Forest and not once looked back.

If he had, he would've seen a Gryffindor bushy haired girl watching him leave right before her very eyes, surprised, shocked, but now greatly curious as to what was really going on.

Running back to the Gryffindor Common Room, she then sat down next to her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and set about telling them almost immediately what she had just seen.

Deciding that they should investigate their new guests and then inform the Headmaster all about them, Hermione Granger then sat down later that evening and poured her thoughts onto a piece of parchment over their guests names, what she had seen, and about their unusual lack of eating and pale complexions and dark rings around the eyes.

Slipping into her bed later that night, Hermione then glanced outside her window to see four shadowed figures run off into the Forbidden Forest along the same path that the blurred figure from before did.

Thinking that there was really something interesting going on around the castle, Hermione then and there vowed to herself that she would get to the bottom of it and find out just what was so important about their new friends that had to be kept a secret.

Turning over onto her side, Hermione then pulled her bed sheets closer to her shivering form and began to softly fall into a peaceful and pleasant dream-like sleep.

Had she been watching the window a little longer, she would've seen five shadowed figures step out of the forest wiping their mouths and looking like the cat that ate the canary. But, regrettably, she didn't. However, someone else did. High above in the Astronomy Tower, standing and leaning on the balcony, a tired but worried Draco Malfoy began to wonder if taking the mission wasn't just the biggest mistake of his life that would cost him the very lives of his parents in the end when it seems to be doomed to failure no matter what he could think of to try and pull it off.

Glancing down at the landscape below him, he suddenly noticed five shadowed figures leave the forest casually wiping their mouths and walking up into the castle. They all wore the school uniform. Three boys and two girls.

_'Hmmm...they look...oddly familiar. I wonder who they are and why they were in the forest at this time of night?'_ Draco thought to himself as he gazed back down at the starlit Black Lake before turning around and stalking heavily down the multiple stairs of the Astronomy Tower to briskly make his way down the seemingly thousands of hallways to eventually arrive infront of the Slytherin Commons portrait.

Spewing out the password and entering, Draco then cautiously made his way through the Common Room and up into the Head Boys dorm where he shared his room with Jasper Cullen.

Glancing over upon his roommate's side of the room where his bed was located, Draco was vaguely surprised to see it empty. Thinking that he was probably in the loo, Draco shirked off his school uniform and momentarily pondered whether or not he wanted to where his pajamas.

Feeling a cold breeze flow through the room, Draco shivered as goose bumps began to appear all over and decided that he was going to wear his pajamas after all.

Slipping into bed moments later, Draco then covered himself up with his soft, warm charmed bed sheets and laid down on his bed; getting comfortable so that he could soon fall asleep faster. Mere moments later, Draco faintly heard the door to their room open up and turned slowly as if feigning his sleep to peer out from a barely opened eye to see just who the intruder was.

It was his roommate, Jasper Hale.

Watching him take of his own school uniform and slip into a pair of sweatpants, but forgoing the shirt, Draco quickly turned back onto his other side as if he was beginning to get a nightmare from his sleep. Breathing in and out as evenly as he could, Draco soon felt himself falling into a deep, subconscious, but peaceful, sleep.

'I wonder if he was one of the figures that I saw coming out of the forest?' Draco thought to himself. But quickly dismissed it as an overactive imagination, denying that someone like Jasper couldn't have been there. Wouldn't have been there, even if his very life depended on it. Being a Slytherin, he wouldn't have dared to go into the forest alone, like a damn Gryffindor would, he would've gone in there with a friend, or a teacher. He wouldn't have gone into the Forbidden Forest alone. Much less, kill something.

Like those five figures had done.

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Draco then closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Dreaming of a happier time when neither he or his parents had to worry about the Death Eaters, their future, or the Dark Lord himself.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 4 is now complete. Chapter 5 is on the way. I only hope that I can come up with something to entertain you a little. Maybe…I KNOW…I'll share the thoughts/memories that the Sorting Hat had seen or heard within the Cullen's' heads as well as Bella's as he was deciding what House to place them in. Trust me, somehow, this'll fit well into the story. I just wanted to give you all an idea as to why I chose those particular houses for each of the family members._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_A.N.- For this chapter, I decided to incorporate what the Sorting Hat found inside the minds of Bella Swan and the Cullen's that made him decide that they rightfully belonged to their above mentioned Houses back in chapter 3. So, to help ease your curiosity, here are the answers to the reasons why he chose those specific Houses for them._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Deep within the confinements of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's office, the infamous Sorting Hat sat perched on top of one of the many wooden cabinets.

Thinking back to when he first heard the name of one of their new guests and had been placed upon their heads, he sorted through their memories and thoughts to see just what Hogwarts House they rightfully belonged too.

Ms. Isabella Swan. Though, she preferred to be called Bella.

Once he had been placed upon her head, the Sorting Hat began to sort through her thoughts and memories.

Her birth Phoenix Arizona to her mother Renee and father Charlie. Her memories of ballet as a young girl, growing up with her mother, and soon meeting her boyfriend then later husband Phil. Leaving her mom to go and live with her father Charlie up in Forks, Washington.

Meeting her boyfriend then fiancée Edward Cullen and his vampire family. Eluding the hunter vampire James and getting him killed, Eluding his mate Victoria, Edward and his family leaving, her depression, then becoming close friends with her childhood friend Jacob Black. Leaving to Italy to save Edward's life, becoming his fiancée, and defeating Victoria. Then, meeting Albus and coming here with her fiancée's family.

Seeing the situations she had gotten herself into throughout her life, mostly after she had met Edward and had expressed her thoughtless carelessness of getting into situations that could have easily gotten her hurt or killed. The courage and determination to prove to the people in her life that she could move on from the Cullen's disappearance, but not wanting too, her desire to see Edward again no matter the consequences to herself.

Finally coming down to the end, the Sorting Hat made his decision.

She would be perfect for the House of Gryffindor. So, with that decision well in mind, the Sorting Hat then called out the name of her Hogwarts House to the other students and teachers of the school.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

The next person that had been called out was Edward Cullen.

Now, that mind, was certainly something I never thought I'd get the chance to look through.

From his human birth to his human death and rebirth as a vampire, the Sorting Hat was utterly astonished to find out just how much knowledge and power and courage and determination that he attained after becoming a vampire.

Sorting through his memories carefully after becoming a vampire and living with the Cullen's, to meeting Bella and eventually finding himself so drawn to her that he can't be away from her any longer, to his fierce protectiveness of her well being, and the love that he carries for her in his un-beating heart, the Sorting Hat then knew instantly what House would best suite this unusual vampire.

Gryffindor.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

The next person, Alice Cullen, was a mystery.

Not able to see much within her mind or memories, he abruptly found himself puzzled as to what house to place her in.

Her wit was indeed quite cunning, but not to cunning to be like that of a Slytherin. Her mind was fiercely strong-willed, and full of choices that she knew deep down were always the right ones to make. Her smarts were unbelievable as was her kind but child-like pixie personality.

Sorting through what he was able to see within her mind, her life after becoming a vampire, meeting the Cullen family, growing to enjoy life as a forever teenager, always having a smile or cheery deposition to show around herself, and always knowing the right choice to make before others even make it for themselves, the Sorting Hat finally came down to his choice of what House was right for this unusual girl.

Ravenclaw.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

His next mind of interest belonged to a man called Emmett Cullen.

Inside his mind, the Sorting Hat found him to be an all around jokester. He loved to take a serious situation and try to make it into something funny to help ease the tension around others before it got to be out of hand. He greatly enjoyed the outdoors and loved hunting for his prey. But most of all, he was fiercely loyal only to his family and his wife. While greatly protective of them, this Emmett Cullen was far more loyal to them than anything else.

Therefore, it is there that the Sorting makes his final decision for this man.

The rightful house of Hogwarts to place this amusing vampire within, was none other than the most true loyal house of House of Hogwarts.

Hufflepuff.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

After Emmett's leaving, it was none other than his wife, Rosalie Cullen that was next to be evaluated into the next Hogwarts House.

Upon being placed on her head, the Sorting Hat abruptly began to do his job as quickly as possible.

Sorting through her memories of when she was a human, witnessing her interaction with the man she found to be her perfect boyfriend, to her gang rape from her boyfriend and his drunken pals, to her being let for dead and found by Carlisle and thus turned into a vampire.

Meeting her vampire mate Emmett and marrying him, to returning back to her old hometown and seeking her revenge upon those that had raped her and left her to die in the alley. After getting her revenge and living with the Cullen family, she later meets the last two members of their vampire family, Alice and Jasper. The latter who has lived the longest out of them all, next to Carlisle himself. Learning to live with their unusual diet of animal blood and not taking the blood of humans.

Later getting used to calling Jasper her twin brother, meeting Bella Swan and finding herself jealous of her human life. But, mostly angry that she would willingly choose to become a vampire so young in her life just to be with her brother Edward. Not having much choice in the matter but to help protect her when her life is in danger from a hunter vampire named James. Later, having Bella's birthday and leaving their Forks home when Jasper tries to go after her to try and taste her blood.

Coming back some time later and hunting down Victoria. Fighting the newborns and a tense meeting with the Volturi. Then, meeting the Headmaster of Hogwarts and coming here to help keep an eye on the students; whether she wanted to do it or not.

Her ferocious temper, wit and cunning. Her strategic way of hiding her emotions and going about different ways to always get what she wants in the end.

Everything about the way she carried herself as someone superior to others finally made the Sorting Hat realize just what house she belonged into.

Slytherin.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Finally, they came down to the last person standing in the room, waiting to be placed into a Hogwarts House.

Jasper Hale.

Sitting upon his head, the Sorting Hat began to slowly sort through what remained of Jasper's life as a human that he had subconsciously hidden away from himself.

Growing up into a fine young man and joining the Confederate Army when he was only 17, but able to get into the Army just by his looks and height to pull of his fake '20 year old' age. Going all around Texas to help escort women and children out of towns and villages to keep them away from harm and safe and sound. Up to where he met his vampire maker Maria and becoming her trump card in the raging vampire wars.

To his awakening vampire power of emotion manipulation. Training her newborn vampire army, to killing off the ones that didn't make it past a year into their army, to killing off Maria's two friends and feeling Maria's fear of him one day taking her own life.

Eventually, leaving her army and living with two other survivors of their army, Jasper soon leaves them to find a life of their own and unexpectedly meets up with Alice in an old Philadelphia restaurant and goes with her to meet the Cullen family.

Growing to call his siblings brother and sister and soon Carlisle his dad and Esme his mom, Jasper soon began to develop a taste for their unusual diet. However, finding their diet to be not that easy to get a handle on because of his years of living as a true vampire for so long, Jasper often got into a few situations where he would lose control of himself drink human blood.

After meeting Bella and getting to know her, Jasper soon finds himself looking to seeing her as a member of the family. When they left for Alaska after his grieving mistake, his urge to drink her blood, Jasper couldn't help but feel the most guilty out of everyone for causing them to leave their home in the first place.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Sometime later, they eventually return and their lives go back to normal. But all too soon, a situation of numerous disappearances in Seattle catches their attention.

As the disappearances begin to increase, Jasper slowly began to get a feeling like all the disappearances and so-called serial killer ideas were very familiar.

Soon after fighting the newborn vampire army, only after he helped train his family and the Quileute wolves on how to kill newborns, they eventually began to go back to their normal lives.

Some time passed before they met Albus Dumbledore and came here to help watch the students.

Sorting through his memories closely and seeing what he had felt, the Sorting Hat then decided upon a house to place Jasper Hale into. However, deciding upon this particular house, took some real thought he hadn't needn't to use since he had to place Harry Potter into his house.

Therefore, with a loud shout, the Sorting Hat finally placed Jasper into his rightful home.

Slytherin.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Well, there's chapter 5. I hope that helps you all understand why the Sorting Hat placed Bella and the Cullen's into the houses that he had chosen for them. Hope you like the story so far. Chapter 6 is up next. Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As the weeks began to pass into the winter months, Jasper could instantly tell that there was something very wrong with his roommate.

He would eat just enough to survive the day, not pay much attention in class, he'd often zone out and then leave the room the moment he came back to himself. He would be seen sitting alone in the library, their room, or even in the small hidden spaces in the hallways. He'd barely speak to anyone anymore, his complexion would soon become sickly pale and when he'd wake up from a nightmare, he would instantly turn right over and try to sleep it off.

In all the while since he's been made Draco's roommate, Jasper has felt everything that Draco had been feeling. He's felt his fear, worry, anguish, determination, anger…the list went on.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

One night, while returning to the Common Room after a feeding, Jasper's attention was immediately drawn to the Astronomy Tower.

Glancing up into its darkened balcony opening, Jasper's vampire sight let him see what lay within it. A single silhouette figure of a young very blonde man.

A young platinum blonde man. The figure standing within the darkness of the Astronomy Tower was none other than his roommate Draco Malfoy.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Silently walking up the long stairs of the Astronomy Tower, Jasper carefully made his way over towards his roommate and waited for him to take notice of his presence.

Jasper, noticing that Draco seemed too preoccupied with his thoughts to ever take notice of him being there, decided to calmly walk over and make his presence known.

After he silently made his way towards Draco and took a place nearby him, Jasper instantly spoke out to him in a hesitant but soft voice so that he didn't scare his roommate too quickly.

"It's a nice night out isn't it?"

Glancing over towards Draco for a moment before adverting his eyes towards the stars, Jasper chuckled upon hearing Draco's response.

"If that's your pick-up line, you need to brush up on your skills."

"No, no, I'm not here to ask you out or anything like that. I was just making conversation is all no need to bite my head off. You and I hardly ever talk. Regardless we share the room and some classes; we hardly talk to one another. I've been a little curious about you since I came here. About your bloodline, why you call yourselves pureblood, why you have this hatred for the hu—uhh—muggles and muggleborns, why you are always alone? I guess I just wanted to get some answers. Of course I'd any questions that you might have on me or my family that I can answer without it coming back to haunt me. If you had any that you wanted to ask, that is. But if you don't want too, I won't force it out of you."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Silence met Jasper's long explanation for sometime. Within the first couple of seconds, Jasper instantly thought that he might have done something wrong, but upon not feeling any negative emotions coming from Draco, he decided that his roommate was probably just curious about his sudden interest and was wondering why now of all times he would choose to talk to him.

Eventually, before Jasper decided to go back to their room and 'turn-in', Jasper got his answer.

"I am a pureblood because my parents were purebloods. There hasn't been any record at all in our family for generations, for centuries, of us having a muggle or muggleborn in the line to taint us. The muggles and especially the children of muggles who have somehow gained our magic, the mud-bloods I call them, muggleborns to everyone else; are just a hindrance to our kind. They are making our lines weaker and weaker every generation. They are helping to expose our way of life, our very civilization, our world, to the damn muggles every time one of them comes here and bring along their fucking parents. The more of them that come into our world, the easier it will be for the muggles for know who we are and what we can do. It will be like another witch hunt all over again. And the Headmaster obviously doesn't believe in this. He doesn't believe that the muggles will hurt us, use us as tools against our own for whatever purpose in mind that they may have, he just—he just doesn't understand the dangers that he's helping to bring into our world by accepting the muggleborns and their parents with them.; If the muggleborns were taken from their families and put into half-blood families or even other pureblood families, than the less muggles would discover us and try to destroy us. That's why. That's why I hate the muggles and their families so much."

"I see. You just want to protect your way of life from the muggles of finding out who you all are and turning that against you all. From turning a somewhat good thing into a bad one."

"Yes. I suppose. Now, here's my question for you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Why are you really here? I don't mean being here as a student or anything, but the real reason as to why five of your siblings transferred here and no one seems to know the real reason why. But I think I do."

"Really?"

"Yes. You all are here to keep an eye on Saint Potter aren't you?"

"…"

"I'm right aren't I? Heh, it isn't first time that the Headmaster had called in someone from the outside to keep an eye on that damn Gryffindork. It's not that hard to conclude when he's called in five strong and smart stranger's plus a muggleborn, into the mix without some sort of truthful explanation."

"You are right Draco. We are here to help keep an eye on Harry Potter. But, as for the reason why, we weren't told. He was quite vague about that."

"Well, that's probably because he didn't want you to know the truth. Like everyone else. He's obviously playing you for a pawn in this game of his. Keep an eye on Potter, but sacrifice your life for his so that he can go on and kill You-Know-Who…the Dark Lord."

"Harry has to kill Voldemort? Dumbledore never mentioned that to us."

"He wouldn't so that he could keep stringing you along in his little plans all he likes. That's the type of man he really is. Rather Slytherin of him, isn't it? For a Gryffindor."

"I suppose so. Have you any other questions for me that you would like to ask?"

"Yes. Your accent. Where are you from?"

"America."

"I know that, but where exactly? Your accent is obviously different than that of your siblings."

"…Texas."

"Texas? What's that?"

"It is a state in the low mid-west area of America. I was born and grew up there a long time ago."

"Your siblings. You all aren't related to each other aren't you?"

"No. We're all adopted by the same couple. Our father Carlisle is the one who took us in, but it was mostly his wife Esme, who helped him make the ultimate decision to keep us when we needed a home. They're great parents really, but some times, I feel as if there's more that I could do for them than what I am doing now."

"I suppose you would like to prove yourself able to take on the world for them wouldn't you? That you'd like for them to give you a bit more freedom than they have right now. To let you take the reigns of your life and not dictate where or when you are going to go or be in the future."

"Yeah, something like that. You seem to speak from experience Draco. Have your parents chosen what your life will be when you graduate?"

"That is not any of your business Cullen."

"I'm sorry Draco; I didn't mean to upset you. I have one more question. If I may?"

"Very well. What is it?"

"What is it that you wanted to be when you graduated? Not what your parents wanted for you, but what **you** wanted to be?"

"Well, I've always wanted to be a Potions Master. Like my godfather, Severus. But, when my father began to instill within me all the importance's of business and taking over the Malfoy Fortune, I guess I just lost track of what it was that I wanted to be and instead became what my father wanted me to become."

"And what did he want you to become?"

"Just like him."

"Like him?"

"Yes. He wanted me to become his exact copy. Marry a rich pureblood girl from an old family, have a son of my own, and take over the Malfoy Fortune like he did after I've graduated or when this war is over."

"I see. Your parents, mostly your father, seems to put a lot of pressure upon you too soon. I only hope that it doesn't come to break you in the end."

"It won't. I have too much Malfoy pride to allow that to happen."

"Perhaps you do. But it's the situations that we don't expect to happen or wish to happen that can alter or even break the most strong willed of people. Whether they know it or not."

"Like what?"

"The death of someone close to us. A parent, a friend, a sibling. It could be anyone that you hold close to yourself that could very well be the reasoning behind the breaking of your spirit. I've seen this happen to thousands of people for a long time Draco, and I don't want to see that happen to you. I like your strong will and your suffocating pride. But the moment that someone you love dies right before your very eyes, that spirit, that will, that damn pride of yours will shatter to a million pieces. And If I had the power to stop that from happening, then I'd use all my strength and speed to make sure that it wouldn't come true."

"Huh, sounds very…Gryffindor-ish of you Jasper. Are you sure that the Sorting Hat placed you in the right house?"

"I think so. At least, according to my feelings and memories he did."

"Maybe. Looks like we'll just have to wait and see, now won't we?"

"I guess so. It's getting late Draco. Let's head back now."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Besides, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend. I plan to sleep in before visiting the village. What about you?"

"I'll be there around the same time I guess. It all depends on how my siblings are feeling up to visiting the small village."

"Not going to go on your own? Too afraid to be there without them?"

"No. I'm just usually with one or two of them all the time. I guess I'm just used to having them around that when I am alone, I don't feel right."

"I wouldn't know. I'm an only child."

"I had a little brother but he died a long time ago."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. I barely remember him now."

"Oh, well, let's head back now."

"You're coming? I thought you wanted to stay for a little while longer?"

"I changed my mind. It's not a crime to do so you know."

"No, no it isn't. Alright let's go then."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Turning around and walking down the long winding staircase of the Astronomy Tower, both Jasper and Draco safely made it back to their room without any delay or meeting of a teacher. Not with Jasper's vampire hearing and smell doing all the work without arousing any sudden suspicion on his part by keeping it a secret from Draco when they'd change a hallway or go down a different flight of stairs.

Eventually, after turning in and seemingly going to sleep, Jasper could hardly stop himself taking in Draco's freshly showered scent as he lay in his own bed across the room from Jasper. Having taken a shower before Draco, Jasper was then allowed the chance to freely take in his delicious clean human scent to his heart's desire without the sleeping Draco knowing about it.

Often feigning sleep to fool his roommate, Jasper then took out a small journal he had been keeping a secret from Draco and jotted down his raging thoughts and desires about his roommate into its crisp white pages before tucking it back into it's secret place and calmly, protectively, watching over his future vampire mate all through the night, so that if any intruder came in, wishing to seek harm to him, he would be there to put a permanent end to it and it's life. If need be.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 6 is now done. Interesting conversation between Draco and Jasper huh? Getting to know each other a little better aren't they? Kinda makes you wonder if Jasper will 'spill the beans' on what he is with Draco. Perhaps, perhaps not. Keep reading to find out. Oh, and in chapter seven, we've fast forwarded it a bit. My other author's note will explain. Go to chapter seven to read it! Also, reviews would be great._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_A.N.- Okay, Draco and Jasper talked. Great. Now, I'm fast forwarding the story a bit. Katie Bell touched the cursed necklace and went to the hospital wing to be cured; Ron got drugged up on Love Potion Chocolates and later poisoned by Professor Slughorn's supposed 'gift' for the Headmaster. Ron survived, thanks to Harry and the bezoar. And now, the story begins the day after Harry and Draco fight in the girl's bathroom. Draco is healing in the hospital wing and hasn't had any visitor's since his arrival. (Madame Pomphrey's strict watch did all the work scaring them away.) And now, we go to the hospital wing where Draco shall receive his first visitor, bringing a gift with them. I wonder who it could be. Let's read to find out._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

The smell of the hospital wing was getting on Draco's nerves. He'd just been placed there under Madame Pomphrey's care yesterday late afternoon. He hadn't been allowed any visitor's thanks to the nurse from hell. At least, that's what Draco saw her to be.

Heaving out a heavy sigh of boredom, Draco leaned back into the pillows propped up behind him to better get into a more relaxed position. Wanting to roll up the sleeves to his shirt so badly thanks to the warming charms that the nurse had casted on his blankets being winter outside and it often getting quite chilly inside the hospital wing, but not wanting to risk someone seeing that he had the Dark Mark on his arm, Draco just decided to bare with it.

Hearing the sound of the infirmary doors opening up from his bed, Draco's curiosity made him sit up a little just to see who it was that was entering the infirmary so late and obviously being very quiet so that the nurse didn't wake up and curse them out.

For the moment, he couldn't see just who it was, but then the moonlight and soft flames above his head caught to light the hair and facial features of his visitor.

The hair was honey-blonde in color and their features, as pale as Draco's. There was only one person in all of Hogwarts that almost matched Draco's own features, and that person was none other than his roommate, Jasper Hale.

Seeing that his nightly visitor was going to be his roommate, Draco eased himself down onto his pillows and waited patiently for him to come up to probably 'make conversation' to help keep himself from getting bored.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

After Jasper calmly took a seat at the foot of Draco's bed, he quietly asked him how he was feeling and what had happened.

"I'm doing alright. A little pained, but I'm okay. I'll have a scar or two from this for the rest of my life, but, I'll be okay. At least it isn't as visible as I imagined it would be to people. They could hardly see it. You'd have to be up close to really see them though. So, that's good news."

"I'm glad your doing alright. But how did this happen? Did you get into a knife fight or something?"

"No. Not that anyone would really believe me, but, it was Potter. He used some kind of dark curse on me. I've never heard of it before, but I could tell, the moment that he cast it; that it was dark. That was something that my father helped train me to detect when casting spells and curses at your opponents and them casting the same right back at you."

"What made him cast it at you?"

"Nothing! I was in there cry—I was just in there minding my own business and he comes storming in, ranting at me, accusing me of cursing Bell and poisoning his friend Weasley and then, I don't know, I just snapped. I had had enough of people getting into my business and he was the last straw."

"My apologies Draco, I don't mean to be nosy. I'll go if you want me too. You don't have to tell me what happened if you really don't want too."

"No, with you, I don't know; I just want to tell you everything and while I'm doing it, it's like, there's something inside of me that telling me that it is okay to do so. That you won't mock me or turn your back on me or report me, or anything like that. That you would keep my secret's with you even after your death. That just sounds really crazy doesn't it?"

"No, not really. But please, continue. I want to know how this came to be."

"Alright. But just you. I don't want your siblings or anyone else to know alright?"

"I understand. I'll not tell them or anyone a word. I promise darlin'."

"Uhh…thanks…I think."

"Sorry, sometimes it just slips out."

"Oh, it's okay. I just—wasn't expecting it was all. But now, I will. Well, back to the story of my life. I casting curses at Potter and he was doing the same right back. We were all over the bathroom. Shattered a mirror and destroyed a sink. I almost got his head when he leaned down to see where I was but then we played hide and seek and curse for a few seconds before he cast that dark curse on me. He had a right too though, I was going to cast my own on him, but never got to saying it completely before his struck me first."

"What were you going to say?"

"I'd rather not tell you. It's not a curse one is allowed to use inside the school, much less outside of the school, at all."

"I see. It was one of those Unforgivable Curses wasn't it?"

"No—it—how did—how did you know?"

"I could feel that it must've been something like that."

"Oh, well, anyways; Potter's curse hit me first. Mine never made it to him. I never finished speaking it. As soon as his curse struck me, all I could feel besides the cold wet water underneath me soaking my clothes, was pain. Nothing but pain and soon dizziness as my blood came pouring out of the cuts that just seemed to magically appear out of no where. I could hardly talk, let alone move for help. And just as I was about to slip into the darkness, I saw my godfather above me using some kind of spell and healing the deep wounds that Potter had given me. Well, healing enough of them so that I didn't die of blood loss, before I was taken here for overnight observation. And that is my story."

"I see. Well, there aren't many words that can describe how I'm feeling at the moment, but, that is some story. I only pray that Harry Potter got his just desserts for this."

"I doubt it. He's the Golden Boy, the precious Beacon of Light, no one would dare give him his just desserts without knowing what curse it was that I was about to use and get not only expelled, but imprisoned for life for it."

"Imprisoned for life? Why?"

"It's the law. If you use an Unforgivable, and aren't licensed to use it, like a healer, you get sent to Azkaban Prison for the rest of your life. Mostly because the Dark Lord created them and used them countless of times during the first war more than twenty years ago. Both he and his Death Eaters used them all the time. On muggles, muggleborns, blood-traitors and even half-bloods if they so choose."

"That is, barbaric."

"I guess so. So Jasper, tell me, how was your Christmas?"

"It was alright. Nothing special. Yours?"

"Could've been better if my father wasn't in prison."

"I suppose it would be. Why is he there?"

"Accused of being apart of the Death Eaters and was there the night Potter's godfather died in the Ministry."

"I'm sorry. Your mother is doing alright though?"

"Yeah, I guess she is. She sent me a letter saying that she was going to go to France for Christmas and hasn't written back since. Usually she would, but she hasn't."

"Maybe she thinks someone will take her mail on it's way to you and do something to it to later hurt you when you receive it here?"

"Yeah, that could be a possibility, but, I doubt it."

"Well, I best head back before the nurse wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow then at breakfast Draco."

"Till tomorrow Jasper."

"Night darlin'."

"Ha-ha. Night."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Leaving Draco and heading back to their room, Jasper smiled a small smile as he thought back to Draco's expression when he first heard him call him darlin'.

As he neared their Common Room entrance, he was instantly halted by the voice of his brother Edward speaking out to him inside his mind.

'Jasper, you need to come to the Headmaster's office right now. He wants us to meet Harry Potter and his two friends.'

'Anyway reason why?'

'It seems that he wants us to reveal ourselves to them. The password to get in is Snickers.'

'I see, I'll be right there.'

Turning around and going off in a different direction, Jasper soon arrived at the entrance to the Headmaster's office and spoke out he password that Edward gave to him in their conversation. Entering the enlarged office to see Harry Potter and his two friends standing inside the off to the right and his siblings as well as Bella standing off to the left.

Walking over towards his family Jasper stood next to his sister Rosalie and waited for the Headmaster to continue his conversation now that he was in attendance.

"Now that Mr. Hale has arrived, I can continue with what I was going to say. Harry, the reason why the Cullen's are here is to help keep an eye on the students and make sure that nothing bad happens to them. Over the summer I went to the Cullen's family and asked for their help to keep an eye on the students this year since the war is now getting worse than before. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme couldn't come, but their children could and that was good enough for me. So, I asked them to keep an eye on the students as they were sorted into their respective houses."

'We understand that professor, but, just how can they help keep an eye on the students and obviously protect them from the Death Eaters?"

"It's actually quite simple Harry. They are vampires."

"What? They're vampires? All of them? Are you insane?" shouted out Ron Weasley.

"No Mr. Weasley I am not crazy. I called them all here to help protect you all because the teachers and myself aren't getting any younger and I'm afraid that we will need their assistance in winning this war."

"But—but—what if they drink our blood? We'll die won't we?"

"You needn't worry about that Mr. Weasley, these vampires don't drink human blood. They are on a special diet of animal blood. You are perfectly safe around them Mr. Weasley."

"Are we really alright with them professor? I mean, what if we have an accident and spill our blood or something and they are nearby us. Won't they drink our blood then by…I don't know…losing themselves to their bloodlust?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question Mr. Potter."

"Oh."

Before Harry could sit down in a nearby chair dejected, one of the vampires in the room spoke up to answer his question.

The one who did was none other than Alice herself.

"I can answer your question Harry. Should you or friends have an accident and spill some blood, not a lot but a little, we'll be okay. However, if you spill more than a scraped knee or a paper cut or even knife wound, then yes, we will lose ourselves to our blood lust and drink your blood. We all have the discipline to not drink your blood in a situation as like the first mentioned, but we're young in our vampire lives. We still have time to learn more control, like our father Carlisle."

"Oh, I see. Well, I guess that's okay then. But if we do spill more than that, you'll run away won't you?"

"Yes Harry, we will. We don't want to cause shame to our father for drinking a human's blood when we could easily stop ourselves from doing so."

Smiling upon him understanding her explanation, Alice then turned back towards her family and waited for Harry's friend Hermione to ask her question.

"Excuse me, but I have a question."

"Yes Hermione?" Alice asked her turning towards her direction to better answer her with manners.

"Have any of you happened to have lost control of yourselves over someone when they had spilled their blood, but only the amount of a paper cut?"

"Yes, our brother, Jasper."

"Really? When? Why?" Hermione instantly asked curious as to what made him lose his control so suddenly.

"It's none of your business!" Rosalie replied back furious that Hermione would dare ask her sister that particular question about her brother when Rosalie knew that Jasper didn't want to remember that situation or talk about it ever again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just wanted to know why he lost control so easily."

"It's not your fault Hermione, it's just, well that time is something that Jasper doesn't like to remember or be reminded of. He felt so guilty it was really hard for us to bring him back to the family. He ran off on us for awhile and wasn't coming back. But, one day, he returned and kept apologizing to Carlisle and the rest of us for losing control like he did so easily and kept it up until we made sure that he knew that we'd forgiven him."

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for telling me that. Jasper, I'm sorry if my question arouse some bad memories for you."

"It's alright Ms. Granger. You did nothing wrong. You were just curious. Much like my roommate. Both of you seem to have that in common."

"Your roommate? Who's that?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"I am nothing like him! We have nothing in common!"

"Oh? You aren't friends with him then?"

"Of course we aren't friends with that git! Why would we want to be friends with that stuck up, git of a junior Death Eater?" Ron shouted out loud in the office not noticing that his words were like knives striking at Jasper's heart upon hearing them about his mate.

Growling low in his throat and narrowing his eyes into a glare worthy of his Major station back when he was in the army, Jasper instantly stalked forwards toward Ron, not listening to the shouts and cries of his family; telling him to stop and calm down.

As he came within striking distance, Jasper quickly grasped Ron by the front of his shirt and lifted him high above the ground with his vampire strength.

Then, setting his voice back into the tone he had used so many times upon the newborn army to get his desired results back in the war, Jasper instantly began to tell Ron off.

"How dare you say such a thing about him. You don't know Draco. You don't anything about him at all. If I ever hear you say anything like that again, you will wish you didn't."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Before Jasper could say or do anything more, Edward's screaming voice inside his mind broke through his rage and made him instantly realize just what he was doing.

'_**JASPER! STOP IT! PUT HIM DOWN NOW BEFORE YOU KILL HIM!'**_

Slowly letting go of Ron's shirt, Jasper never moved as Ron shakily got to his feet and ran off towards his friends calling Jasper 'crazy' and 'monster' and 'keep him away from me'.

As Jasper finally began to calm himself down, he turned towards the Headmaster and humbly apologized for his behavior but then turned towards Harry and his friends and told them the truth as to why he lashed out as he did when Ron said those things about Draco.

"The truth for my fierce behavior towards your friend is because Alice discovered that Draco Malfoy is my true vampire mate."

"He's your—your vampire mate?" Hermione gasped out in shock.

"Yes. He is. Soon, I'll have to turn him when the urge to do so becomes to strong for me to ignore. Being in his presence all the time helps quench it, but when I am not with him, it grows stronger and stronger. Soon, I won't be able to stop myself from taking him as my mate. Making him into a vampire. It'll be hard to stop drinking his blood once I've started, but, I will eventually stop before he loses too much blood to die before I can change him."

"You mean, one day Malfoy is going to…live forever?"

"Yes. It'll take him sometime to get used to it, but eventually, he'll come around and see what it's like to truly live forever."

"And what of his parents?"

"If he wishes me too, I'll change them as well. Or I'll ask Carlisle too."

"But—but—they can't become vampires! Not Malfoy's father! He's a Death Eater!"

"We know that. But once he becomes one, he can't go out in the sun or reveal himself to the humans. Ever. It's a law that we all have to follow or else we'll have to deal with our Vampire Leaders. A clan of true vampires in Italy called The Volturi. The leaders of the Volturi are called Aro, Caius, and Marcus."

"Wow. So even Malfoy would have to follow their laws or else what? He gets killed?"

"Yes. As for your question Ms Granger, I would like to answer it now."

"Oh no! I can't ask you to do that."

"It's alright. I want too."

"Well, thank you."

"It was nearly a year ago on Bella's birthday. We were celebrating her turning eighteen. She was unwrapping her gifts and liking them all. Everything was going alright, until she got a paper cut. Suddenly, everything within me called out for her blood. I lost control of myself and lunged for her. My father and Emmett tried to hold me back, but I was able to get away from them. Suddenly, Edward pushed me back and as the others took me outside to cool off, my head was instantly cleared and it was then that I realized what I had done. After living as a true vampire for so long, this new diet of theirs wasn't all that easy to get used to. I felt tremendously guilty over my loss of control and left. The family soon followed and we remained away from our home until we were sure that we all had better control over ourselves. I would often put myself in a situation with an animal where they, like Bella would lose a little blood and then slowly gain control over my bloodlust until I could completely control it with no trouble. Then, I'd have the animal bleed more and more until I got to the point where they just about died from blood loss. That took me awhile, but animal blood is really different than humans. So, I don't know just how much control I really have on myself and I really hope that I don't have to find out just how much too soon. Eventually, we came back and life soon returned to normal after we defeated the newborn vampire army and killed Victoria."

"Wow. I'm sorry that I asked such a question. I really am. I'll try to be more careful next time."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As Hermione went and sat down next to Ron, Jasper returned back to his family.

Albus Dumbledore then announced that it was time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to return back to their Common Room and get to bed. After they left, Albus then turned to Jasper and asked him how long the urge to take Draco as his vampire mate could wait.

"At the rate I'm feeling now both in and out of his presence, at least, half a year. Maybe more. I don't really know. Alice? Do your visions say anything about this?"

"Yes. You will take Draco as your vampire mate Sometime over the summer. You will meet his parents and will change them before changing Draco. That will be his condition to you for allowing you to change him."

"I understand. Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome. Now, we best head back to our common rooms. Jasper, tell Draco that he shouldn't worry so much over his parents. They'll be just fine and that he'll be seeing his father sooner rather than later."

"I will."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Later that night, as Jasper laid down in his bed, he took out his journal and jotted down all the events that had happened earlier that day and later that night. Before feigning his sleep, Jasper placed his journal back into its special compartment and locked it tight.

Praying and hoping that the Volturi won't wish to use Draco and his whatever gifts he receives as a vampire against them or the people of Forks, Jasper then began to use his own ability of Emotion Manipulation on himself so that he wouldn't lose his head.

Picturing and remembering the conversation that he had with Draco in the Astronomy Tower, Jasper let a rather large smile take over his face this time and kept that pleasant image inside his head all through the night, even through his brothers laughing inside his head.

Just knowing that something big was going to happen soon, Jasper began to ready himself emotionally as best as he could for it, but knew, that there was hardly anything he could really do for them all when his mission was to help Draco make the right choice in his life for once for himself, not for Voldemort or his parents, but for himself.

And so, with that fierce determination of his own, Jasper slowly surely began to slip back into his military persona of Major Jasper Whitlock and hide away the man called Jasper Hale. The only difference between them was that Major Whitlock was in-tuned to more of his true vampire persona he'd kept locked away within himself from ever being discovered by his family and Jasper Hale, was the loving, caring, protective vampire brother of the Cullen family.

Slowly going through the next day without much happening, Jasper suddenly felt something in the air turn fowl. Rushing off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower, going by his instincts and smell and using his vampire ability to its fullest, Jasper was suddenly halted at the bottom of the winding stairs to see Draco's huddled, shaking, and crying form on the floor.

Leaning down and picking him up into his arms, Jasper was quick to worry about Draco's rapid loss of weight and noticing that his crying had stopped to where he had fallen asleep. Knowing that going the normal human way would take too long, Jasper quickly ran through the hallways of the school to reach the Common Room of the Slytherins. Saying the password and running up the stairs to their shared room in a flash, Jasper quickly took out his own magic wand and cast a simple warming charm over Draco and his bed sheets before taking off his shoes and tucking him into his bed.

Watching over his roommate diligently all through out the night, Jasper would often reach up and tuck a strand of Draco hair behind his head before ghosting his ice cold hand across his face. Feeling his soft light pink rose colored lips with his fingertips, Jasper slowly began to lean down near Draco and softly but surely grazed their lips together in a chaste kiss so light that it even if Draco had been awake, he would never have felt it.

Leaning back and walking over towards his own bed, Jasper quickly shed his clothes and got in it. Taking one last solemn and loving look at his mate from across the room, Jasper then vowed to himself, that if making Draco's parents vampires, even his godfather if he wanted him too, would make him happy to be his mate and spend the rest of eternity together with him, then that's exactly what he would do.

Whether his family like it or not.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.-Chapter 7 is now done. Oh boy! Getting closer and closer to the ending of their sixth year and Draco has to make his decision. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I hope that this made it all worth it. Chapter 8 and a few others will be up here as soon as I get finished writing them. So, it may take me a little while. Hope you all leave good reviews. Also, special thanks goes out to 4everDraco'smistress. Thanks for keeping me energized enough to write this. Now, for the big question…should I have a Jasper/Draco lemon scene or not? I've been thinking about writing one, but haven't been completely sure of doing it. If so, should it be a little graphic, but not too much, or truly vague? Send me a message with your responses! Later._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_A.N.- In regards to my reviews upon the lemon, I have decided to just go ahead and do it. It will be graphic, as most viewers seem to like that kind of thing, and…Draco shall be the bottom (uke) and Jasper will be the top (seme) in the relationship. When the lemon shall occur, I don't know yet. But, it will be soon. I just have to write the damn thing. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, please enjoy chapter 8 all your little black heart's desires._

**WARNING: This chapter shall contain some sexual situations. But it is NOT a lemon! Sorry folks. I hope that this satisfies you all until the lemon actually hits. Happy Reading!**

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Watching the sun rise up beyond the mountain side, Jasper could feel its hot waves of energy flow over his ice cold body. Trying to warm what it can no longer do to a dead body. Turning his diamond sparkled head towards the canopy covered bed of his roommate Draco Malfoy, Jasper couldn't help but become worried as he heard him begin to whimper and plea in his sleep.

Soon tossing and turning like crazy, Jasper instantly ran over to Draco's side and began to shake him awake, calling out his name as he did so.

"Draco! Draco, wake up! It's only a nightmare. It isn't real. You're safe here at Hogwarts. Come on darlin' wake up. Please? For me?"

Witnessing Draco's distress begin to fade away as he sent out waves of calmness on to him, Jasper sat down carefully on the side of Draco's bed and watched with concern and a great need of protection as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Where…what am I…_sighs_…it was just a nightmare."

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Yes Jasper, I'm fine. I just don't feel too good is all."

"What is wrong?"

"I feel like I'm going to be sick. I feel really hot and my whole body aches everywhere. I need you to call in Severus. Please?"

"I'll go and get him right now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Fine. I'll just be right here."

Leaving their room to go and find Draco's godfather, Jasper quickly explained the situation to him once he had located him and brought him back to their room to examine Draco.

"Hmmm…it seems that you've finally caught the bug that has been going around. You'll need to remain in bed for a day or two, take nutrient potions as well as get as much rest and food in yourself as possible. Mr. Hale, I'll let the other teachers know that you are on guard duty to watch over Draco until he recovers. You needn't worry about your schoolwork, I'll let your teachers know that I assigned you to keep an eye on Draco and to help him recover until he is all better, since you won't catch the bug."

"I understand sir. Thank you. I promise to keep a very close eye on his recovery."

"Make sure you do Mr. Hale, or else I'll be forced to use you for extra special ingredients."

After handing Jasper the vials of nutrient potions that Draco would have to take to get better, Severus then left their shared dormitory and returned back to his defence classroom to prepare the second years for their assigned class work.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Back down in the Head Boys room, Jasper handed Draco one of the vials and then placed it on top of his bedside table once Draco had emptied it of all its contents.

Lying back down on his bed, Draco began to moan and groan as sweat began to form all over his body.

"What's wrong Draco?"

"It's too hot. I'm sweating and I feel like I'm outside in the burning sun. I need to cool off. Please take off the covers Jasper, my body feels weak."

"I wish I could Draco, but I can't. You need to sweat out this bug, whether you want to or not. Sweating will help it leave your body quicker."

"I know that…I just…I can't wait any longer! It's too bloody hot! I need to cool off now before I faint!"

Knowing that much of what Draco was angrily shouting was true, Jasper knew that he couldn't allow Draco to use his magic in a time like this, especially when he was sick. Bad things could happen. To him or worse, to Draco, for using his own magic whilst he was sick.

Not wanting to shed away his covers or take off his clothes, as pleasing as the latter sounds, Jasper knew that there was no other choice but to do the alternative. To use himself to help cool off Draco.

Walking over towards Draco and taking off his shoes, Jasper then unturned one side of the bed sheets and slowly got in his bed right next to him.

"What..what are you doing? I don't need more heat! I need something cold! I need to go take a cold shower! Jump into the Black Lake! Some thing cold not—"

"Shut up."

Was all that Jasper replied back to his ranting roommate before he grasped Draco's arm and pulled his body closer towards his own to feel just how cold Jasper's body really was.

A sigh of contentment and pleasure escaped Draco's lips before he could stop it upon finally feeling something cold upon his hot burning and sweaty body. Gazing up into his eyes, Draco cautiously reached up with a hand and placed it upon Jasper's cheek just to feel if his face was as cold as his body seemed to feel.

It was. Questioning with his eyes, breathing out into heavy pants as he felt his energy becoming weak from doing such a simple motion, Draco then in a raspy tone of voice asked Jasper why his body was so cold knowing that with his clothes on and the dungeon being as cold as it was, his body heat should've warmed up a bit, but it didn't.

"It's just how my body works Draco. I've always been easy to get cold even when it's hot."

"For how long?"

"My whole life."

Licking his dry lips, Draco then shifted closer to Jasper, nudging a leg in-between his as he did so and asked him with his sweaty, flushed face close enough to his own that any closer and they'd be kissing.

"…and how long has been your whole life?"

"…long."

"How long?"

"…years."

"How many? Really?"

"…why the curiosity?"

Shifting against him, Draco halted his body the moment his pelvis grazed against Jasper's, bringing their clothed filling erections to rub up against one another. Slowly beginning to rub his hips along Jasper's, rubbing their penis' together, Draco softly moaned out loud in his throat as he felt Jasper's clothed erection begin to thicken with desire, for him, for his body, for all that he was.

Not knowing that his voice had now taken the tone of his Major Whitlock persona, Jasper asked his question to Draco one more time, trying to delay his inevitable urge to kiss and finally claim Draco's lips as his own.

"Again, darlin', why the damn curiosity?"

Shaking as his body heat began to soar through the roof due to his arousal, sickness, and need for his roommate to claim him, to own him, to shag him through his mattress; Draco panted and huskily answered his question at last.

"I know that you aren't what you claim to be. You are something completely different."

"Am I now? And what am I?"

"A creature. One that stalks the forest at night for food, one that refuses to go out into the sun, one that is always cold and never eats or drinks at meal times, one that desires something…different to eat and drink."

"Really? And what _**creature**_ do you think I am darlin'?"

"…a vampire."

Silence was Jasper's response for a long while. However, before Draco could think much on his long winded silence, Jasper instantly surprised Draco by turning him over onto his back and holding him down with his vampire strength carefully making sure that he didn't use so much to break or cause harm to the body beneath him. Staring down into Draco's molten grey eyes with his amber darkened ones, signaling that he needed to feed and soon, Jasper then leaned his head down until his nose brushed against Draco's and asked playfully but seriously.

"And what if I am? What are going to do about it?"

"…I…I don't…know. The Headmaster allowed you and your siblings to remain here in the castle regardless you are what you are, and the teachers haven't tried to kill you or maim you all especially Severus. He left you here alone with me, knowing that you could drink my blood or kill me and he didn't even think twice about it, which must mean that he trusts you and your siblings for some reason, so my question to you is, why? Why aren't you drinking my blood or killing me right now?"

"My siblings and I don't drink human blood. We live off of animal blood. That's our special diet. Our father Carlisle brought us into it to pretend that we're just like a regular vegetarian family. Once or twice however, we can lose control over our bloodlust and drink human blood, but we try **very** hard to make sure that that doesn't happen."

"I…see. But you didn't answer my question. Why aren't you drinking my blood or killing me right now? I'm clearly not in the state to fight you off; I'm easy prey, so…why aren't you doing it right now?"

"You don't want to know the answer to that darlin' trust me. Not right now."

"Why not?"

"You already have too much on your plate to worry about. I can't add this to the weight. It'll be too much for your mind to take. So, ask me again, before schools over. I'll answer your question then. I promise."

"Alright. I'll ask again later."

"Thank you. Well, since you're sick, I got you a little gift to help you get well."

"You did? Why?"

"Well, it's your gift that I was going to give you back in the infirmary wing but forgot too, so if you want it, I'll go and get it."

"No thanks. I'll just take this as my get well gift."

"Take what?" Jasper asked Draco curiously.

Draco never replied back, he only just wrapped his tired, sore, sweaty arms around Jasper's neck and pulled him down for the most passionate, hot, tongue-filled kiss that he has ever given. Kissing Jasper for the first time was everything that Draco fantasized it would be. It was hot, passionate, and full of rushing emotions that made his heart beat racing off the charts, his body becoming flushed with pleasure and arousal for more than just a kiss.

Slowly wrapping his legs around Jasper's waist bring their clothed pelvis' together once again, Draco couldn't stop the groan from coming out of his mouth as he felt Jasper put a little more force into rubbing against him than he intended to by accident.

Breaking their kiss and watching Draco's flushed face pant and shine with a large smile, Jasper leaned down and began to softly nip and lick at Draco's neck where he so wanted to sink his fangs into but never would without his permission. Nipping him carefully to not break the skin and draw blood, Jasper let his hands roam along Draco's body before sliding underneath his shirt and playing with his hardened nipples from Jasper's ice cold touch.

Moaning and arching back into Jasper's body on top of him, Draco could hardly stop himself from sighing out and pleading for more of his touch.

"Ahhh…Jasper…more…I want…more…please!"

Stopping his nips at Draco's neck for a minute, Jasper leaned up onto his elbows so that he could look Draco in the face and huskily ask him what he wanted more of.

"Ugh…I want…more…of you…of your cold touch…please…it feels so good…I want you…your mouth…on me…please."

"Where do you want my mouth darlin'?"

"Ugh…any where…on my neck…on my tummy…on…ahhh…"

"Say it."

"I…ugh…_pants heavily_…I want it…"

"Say it darlin'. I want to hear you say it."

"Ugh…I want it…on my cock. Please…lick me…suck me…please! Anything!"

"Very well. But we're not going all the way darlin'. That's asking for to much too quick from me."

"I…ugh…under…stand. Just…please…do it…now."

"As you wish darlin'."

Leaning down and starting where he left off, Jasper began to lick and nip his way down Draco's beautiful neck, sliding up his shirt and pulling Draco's arms up for a second to take it off, he then continued his way down Draco's collarbone, to his chest where he tortured Draco's nipples by licking and breathing and sucking on them until Draco was practically ready to cream his trousers.

_(A.N. - Trousers in England are pajama pants/jeans to Americans. Pants to them, is like pajama pants to us, underwear. Just thought I'd let you all know so that you weren't confused.)_

Leisurely moving down to nibble his way over Draco's hardened six pack, he then dips his fingertips into the waist band of Draco's trousers and gently pulled them down. Ghosting them over his hardened erection to slide down his beautiful pale smooth and surprisingly hairless legs to become nothing more than a bundle of fabric on the floor.

Questioning him upon the sight of his legs, Draco's response was that he didn't like having hair there. It was just something that he always didn't like seeing upon himself. That he didn't have a problem with the hair on his tummy leading down to his cock, or the sparse hair under his arms, but on his legs, for some odd reason, he just didn't like seeing it there. So, he would often charm it away like the girls did to their legs.

"Nothing wrong with that darlin'. Now…where was I?"

Leaning back down, Jasper began to pick from where he left off and nibbled gently along each of Draco's hip bones before ghosting his mouth over the top of his strong muscular thighs, purposefully skipping over his hardened and leaking erection.

Moving his way down and across to the other thigh, stopping at the knee, Jasper then nibbled and licked and sucked his way back up to finally grant his panting, sweaty, and pleading victim his sweet desire. Grabbing the base of Draco's leaking cock and squeezing it softly with his strength to stop any flow of semen from possibly coming out in a premature release, Jasper then stuck out his tongue and licked across the top of Draco's cock. Tasting the sweet but tart semen on his tongue, it seemed to taste very wrong but strangely right at the same time to Jasper.

Licking once, then twice more, Jasper gently took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and began to suck on it like a lollipop. Leisurely moving his head down to take more into his mouth, Jasper began to then lean back up, letting some of it come out and breathe air before taking it all back into his mouth again. Over and over he did this. Moving his head up and down, slowly taking in more and more of Draco into his mouth until he reached the base. Swirling his tongue around as best as he could and swallowing around Draco's cock every now and then just to hear him scream himself hoarse with pleasure, was the most pleasing sound to his ears since he'd become a vampire.

Feeling Draco's body begin to shake and tighten around him signaling that his release was well on its way, Jasper continued to suck and swallow around Draco's cock until he finally at last heard the words he'd been waiting to hear him say.

"Ahhh…Jasper…stop…no more…I'm…I'm gonna…cum…stop…stop before I…."

Before Draco could finish his sentence to try and stop Jasper from sucking any further, he suddenly let out a loud hoarse cry of pleasure as his release came upon him, making him having no other choice but to release straight into Jasper's mouth where he could hear and feel him swallow it all down his throat.

Panting and flushed with pleasure, Draco could barely keep his eyes open as he felt Jasper crawl up and lay down next to him. Tugging the covers back over Draco's naked body, Jasper tucked back his sweaty hair behind his ears before pulling Draco's body closer towards his own and just wrapping his arms around him as if to protect him from the very outside world itself as he felt Draco's every raging emotion like it was his own.

Feeling Draco shift beside him moments later, Jasper glanced down at his roommate, now…lover? To see him begin to fall asleep from their recent and strenuous activity.

"Are you alright Draco?"

Opening his sleepy grey eyes to look at Jasper, Draco let out a big yawn before replying back to his question that he was okay, just tired.

"You're not hurt are you?"

"No…I'm not…I'm just…_yawning_…tired. That took a lot out of me and really helped my body to relax surprisingly. I can't feel the aches anymore."

"That's good. You should get some sleep now."

"I will, but we will talk about this you and your family being vampires thing later right?"

"Yes, we'll talk later. I promise."

"Good. Don't break it."

"I never break a promise that I make to anyone."

"Never?"

"Never."

As Draco began to settle back down beside Jasper to sleep, Jasper meanwhile was having the most interesting conversation…argument…with his brother Edward.

'_**Jasper, what the hell were you thinking?'**_

'Nothing happened Edward. I didn't bite him.'

'_**No, you just… gave him a blow job.'**_

'Yes, I know that. What is your point?'

'_**He knows that we're vampires Jasper! I can't believe that you told him!'**_

'Like you didn't tell Bella?'

'_**That's completely different.'**_

'Really? How?'

'_**I didn't give her a blow job like you did to Malfoy.'**_

'I doubt you would being that she's a girl. Malfoy? You have obviously been hanging around Harry Potter too long Edward.'

'_**It's our mission to be around them Jasper. As is yours to stop Draco from killing the Headmaster, but your obviously not doing that are you? You're too busy getting ready to mate with him and bring him into our world.'**_

'Don't you make this out to be something more than it is! I am older than you Edward. I know more about this world than you do. So I'd watch your tone if I were you.'

'_**Or what? You'll go all military on me and have me killed like you did to your newborn army?'**_

'…'

'_**sighs…Jasper…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that.'**_

'But you did anyway. I'd never thought that I'd hear something like that from you of all people. And my own brother no less.'

'_**I know, I'm sorry. I just…I need a break from these kids too. I guess I really am hanging around them too much. I'm beginning to pick up their habits and that isn't good.'**_

'I didn't tell him we were vampires Edward. He knew. He guessed it out of the usual. Ice cold skin, changing eye color, not eating or drinking at meals, our pale complexion, having the rings under our eyes from never sleeping because we can't sleep. He just guessed it correctly and knew.'

'_**I see. Now what should we do about him? Should we tell the Headmaster that he knows what we are?'**_

'No. I can feel his emotions and he knows that Draco now knows what we are and isn't worried about it. So, don't you be worried about it. I have to go now and give Draco his potion. Severus' orders.'

'_**Severus?'**_

'Draco's godfather.'

'_**I understand. Just don't do anything else with him until he's your mate okay? We can't have you losing control and going into a bloodlust because he might accidentally get himself hurt and bleed everywhere like he did in the bathroom with his fight with Harry.'**_

'You know about that huh?'

'_**Yes, it was pretty easy to get inside Harry's head and find out what happened. He doesn't have that shield that Draco and his godfather clearly have a mastery of going on inside his head.'**_

'Well, be careful Edward. Voldemort and his Death Eaters go after Potter most of all. So, watch your back.'

'_**Potter? Now who's been hanging around someone too much?'**_

'Shut up. I'll talk to you later. I'll be out for dinner in the forest later tonight after I've made sure that Draco is safe and well protected.'

'_**Alright, I'll pass along the message to the others to be there for feeding then.'**_

'Very well then, see you tonight.'

'_**Tonight.'**_

With his final goodbye to his brother, Jasper then cut off their mind link conversation and tenderly kissed Draco's forehead before waking him up replying that he needed to take another vial of the potion before sleeping any longer.

"Huh?...what…potion…oh…alright."

Handing Draco another vial and then putting it back on the bedside table once he consumed all of the potions contents, Jasper then told him that he was going to leave later that night to go feeding with his family.

"I see, you're going to go out and feed on your 'special diet' aren't you?"

"Yes. It's either that or we lose our control and take a human life. Which one would you much rather prefer?"

"The first."

"Good choice."

"Jasper…was it…I mean…is it…"

"What?"

"Is drinking the animal blood satisfying to you or would you prefer human blood?"

"I admit that drinking it isn't as satisfying as human blood, nothing in this world is, next to our mate's blood of course. But, I much prefer drinking the animal blood and never getting that total satisfaction that we would have as drinking human blood if it meant saving more people from becoming like us and living with our eternal fate."

"Oh. But, have you taken a human life by drinking their blood before?"

"…yes and I hated myself for it every time."

"Why? If it's what you need to survive then why do you hate yourself for it?"

"It's because I…I have a power. My siblings I do. Alice's power is great and so is my brother Edward's but mine, while good at times can be extremely bad in the times that I wish it wasn't."

"What is your power?"

Jasper didn't say anything for a while, afraid that if Draco found out what his power was, he'd go mad and never speak to him again. He'd reject him and that was something that Jasper didn't want to happen. But, if he didn't say what it was, then Draco would get suspicious and ask him about it more and more or he'd investigate to see what it was and then Jasper would be in even more serious trouble.

Deciding that he should just come clean and tell him, Jasper hesitantly spoke out his vampire power.

"It's…Emotion Manipulation."

"…oh. I see. You…have you used it on me?"

"Once. When you were having a nightmare, I calmed you down, but only a tiny bit. It doesn't fully work on you like it does the others. Your…your harder to manipulate than everyone else…you're special. Somehow."

Yes, Draco was special. The reason why his power doesn't fully work on Draco was because he was his true vampire mate. And that was the only thing that was saving Draco right now from being totally manipulated by Jasper's own emotions.

"How? How am I special? How am I different than everyone else? Answer me! Jasper please! I want to know! Just what is it that you're hiding from me? Why do you want to wait until the end of the school year to tell me? Just tell me what it is that you're hiding from me! Please! I…I want to know. Please. I promise you that I won't freak out or reject you. No matter what it is. So please, tell me. Please Jasper."

"I…I…You're…"

"I'm what?"

"Your—my—"

"I'm your—what?"

"My—true vampire mate."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 8 is ending here. I hope that you all like the story thus far and are satisfied with the little Jasper/Draco scene. It isn't the lemon, but it's good enough right? I wonder what'll happen in Chapter 9? Here's a little hint…Draco gets to find out about Jasper's military past and about the newborn army that they just defeated. Won't that be an interesting bed time story? As for Jasper, he discovers just how much Draco is truly afraid to lose his parents and not complete his mission. Should he tell Draco that he knows all about it? Or shouldn't he? Read to find out in the next chapter. See you all there!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_A.N.- Recap: Draco got sick and figured out that Jasper and his siblings are all vampires. Jasper remained behind to help him get better. He then gave Draco a blow job and after that, he and Edward had a conversation/argument within their minds. Next, Jasper finally told Draco the truth about his powers and how they don't fully work on him for being 'special'. Finally, he's told Draco the truth. That he is his true vampire mate and now we go onto the story to hear Draco's response and much more. Hope you like it. Please review what you think of it all when your finished. Some time anyways until this story is complete. And, I'll be sure to let you all know when the story is completed with a special Author's Note as a chapter itself._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Silence rang out within the Head Boy's dormitory where both Jasper Hale and Draco Malfoy lived. Jasper, having now told Draco the full truth that he is a vampire and that Draco is his true vampire mate, continued to lay upon his side of Draco's bed waiting nervously for his reply.

Draco could hardly say a word. He was Jasper's true vampire mate and that because of that, his power of Emotion Manipulation didn't fully work on him. What was he supposed to say to him now? It's not everyday a wizard discovers that he's the mate of a vampire. It is possible to marry one and all that but to be their mate, their true vampire mate, was something that only happened like once every hundred years or so. This was…this was…shocking. And very…exciting. But also, nerve racking at it's best.

Deciding that he'd been silent long enough, Draco then opened his mouth replied back to Jasper with all that was on his mind.

"I'm…I'm your…true vampire mate? Wow. I'm…flattered. I am…but…you don't have to change me now do you?"

"No. I can wait until at least half a year. Any longer and I'll be unable to stop myself from claiming you as mine and making you into a vampire."

"I see. But what about…my parents? Or my godfather?"

"If it is your wish, I'll change them as well. If that would make you happy to be with me other than…in the future…because you feel great affections for me, then I would change them too."

"So, I'm your true vampire mate. Interesting. And your family knows of this?"

"Yes. As does the Headmaster."

"There isn't anything that that man isn't aware of inside this castle."

"Perhaps. Anything you wish to ask me or talk to me about?"

"If I say yes and you change my parents, what will happen to my father?"

"He'll not be allowed to do what he's doing now. It'll be against our law and if he breaks it, then the Volturi will come and kill him."

"How would he break the law?"

"Allowing a human to see what he really is. A vampire. Exposing himself to the humans is the one big rule that we can never break. If your father shows promise as a vampire, the Volturi will allow him to live. After he's been made a vampire. Your mother and godfather also."

"What about me?"

"Because you are my mate, they allow you to live just for that. The Volturi wants me to join them along with my brother Edward and my sister Alice. Edward and Alice just don't know that yet. Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi, doesn't want them finding out about it just yet. He has his own way of wanting things to come out precisely as planned without being seen as the planner behind it all."

"Sounds a lot like the Headmaster if you ask me."

"I think so too. Anything else?"

"Will I and my family get a power? What's Edward's and Alice's powers?"

"Edward can read minds. But those that have that shield inside their heads, he can't get past them so your safe, as is your godfather and the Headmaster. But everyone else, is fair game. Alice can see the future. But as someone's decision changes, so does her visions. They're what you call…subjective."

"I see. And us?"

"Well, when you and your family become vampires, you may or may not receive a power. I don't know. Not every vampire is granted a special power when turned."

"I hope I get one."

"Why?"

"So that I can be useful to you and your family should we come across some trouble."

"That's sweet of you to say darlin'. Thanks."

"Your very welcome my good sir."

"Is that all?"

"For now."

"Good, I'm going to leave now and get some food. It's dark out."

"Already? I thought it was still morning."

"Nope. The day passed by without you darlin'. You slept through it all. I'll come back later to check up on you after I'm done and have showered off the blood."

"Alright. I'll be right here waiting. I have some work to finish up in class so that I won't get bored."

"Okay. I'll be back soon."

"Later."

Leaving Draco to his work to go and meet up with his family, Jasper could hardly stop himself from thinking back onto his time with Draco when he witnessed the most beautiful and arousing sight a vampire would ever see. Their mate's lost in the pleasure of their release.

As he headed out into the forest with his siblings to find a stray animal and feed upon it, Jasper could hardly stop his thoughts of what Draco's blood would taste like when he is finally given the chance to find out just as the metallic tang of the animal blood hit his taste buds.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Leaving the bathroom freshly showered and dressed only in a pair of pajama pants, Jasper walked over towards Draco's bed and laid down next to him in the space provided and got comfortable for a long night watching and protecting as his…lover…slept.

Lover. That sounded somehow, right to Jasper, to call Draco. Especially after the blow job he had given him earlier.

Glancing down at Draco to see him wrap himself into his cold body making sure that the blanket still covered him, Jasper softly spoke out to his young love.

"You want to hear a bedtime story Draco?"

"Sure. What about?"

"My past."

"Is it bloody?"

"A bit."

"Violent?"

"Some."

"Was it about your time as human or a vampire?"

"Both."

"Sure. I'd love to hear about your past. I've wanted to know for awhile now since you left for your feeding."

"Well darlin' you're about to find out. Get comfy. It's some story my past."

As Draco finished getting all comfy and ready to hear Jasper's story about his time as a human and then becoming a vampire, nothing could've prepared him for the sympathy and anger and concern he'd feel for his…friend? Roommate? Lover?

Lover. That sounded a whole lot better to call Jasper than his friend or roommate. Especially after receiving a mind blowing fabulous blow job that Jasper had given him earlier that day.

'_Lover, yes, that's what I'll call him. I only hope that he doesn't mind.' _Were Draco's final thoughts as he shut off his train of thought to listen very closely to Jasper's story.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"It all began back in the mid 1800s."

"1800s? Just how old are you?"

"Well, I was born in the year 1843, and it is 1996, so…about…133 years old. Literally."

"Bloody hell! I'm with an old man!"

"Hey! I'm not that old! Carlisle is over 300 and Edward is reaching almost a century now."

"Wow. Sorry, go on. I'll try not to interrupt."

"It's alright."

Licking his lips, Jasper began his story all over again. Hopefully this time, without any interruptions so early in his tale.

"It all began back in the mid 1800s. The year that I was born, was 1843. I was born and raised up in Texas like an honest southern gentlemen. My father and mother were wonderful parents. I had a little brother and sister, but they as well as my folks passed away soon after I became a vampire. Anyway, I was seventeen years old when I decided to join the Confederate Army and go to war with our enemies to help protect my people. I lied to the recruiters telling them that I was twenty; I looked the height and features for it, so they let me in. During my three years in the war, I barely saw much battle, but what I did see, chased away my boyhood dreams for good. The war was nothing like I'd picture it would go. My teammates were all bleeding from here and there, some were dead, others sent home due to amputations and being considered no longer able to fight for their country. Eventually, I was able to make it up to the rank of Major in the army. I was a good soldier and deserved the rank. At least, some thought that about me. Others were either jealous or angry that I got something that they desired. Soon after making Major, I was coming back from a routine search for any remaining women and children to bring to safety when I stumbled upon them."

"Them?"

"Yes. Them. Maria and her co-horts. I didn't know it at the time but they were all vampires. I road up to them thinking that they would need my help, and so, like a fool thinking back on it now, I offered them my assistance."

"What happened next?"

"Maria happened. She stepped forward to me after I introduced myself to her and bit me. She made me into a vampire. Next thing that I knew, she recruited me into her little vampire army and made me her second in command when I found out that I could feel others emotions and upon feeling the jealousy and rage and envy and desire to kill Maria from her two friends, she then had me dispose of them. I did so without question. She made me into a vampire and was there at my side through it all. I eventually was given the position to train her newborn army to fight the humans and other vampires to claim more land. I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was wrong. I was just her puppet. She was the one pulling the strings all along. Soon, I grew tired of our way of life, training her army and feeding upon humans to create more newborns for her army. I eventually left with two other vampires when they returned to inform me that I could live a better life out there with them. His name was Peter and his mate's name was Charlotte. They survived the one year streak."

"The one year streak?"

"If a newborn can't survive under harsh conditions with other vampires for one year then they are disposed of."

"They're killed?"

"Yes. And I was the one ordered to kill them all when that time came for them. But the worst of doing it, was feeling everything that they felt right before and as they died. Vampire and human alike. I hated it. I hated feeling what they all felt so much. I killed Maria before leaving with Peter and Charlotte. I lived with them for awhile, a couple of decades actually, before I couldn't take the feeding on human blood anymore. I eventually wound up in Philadelphia and upon entering an old restaurant; it was there that I met Alice. We both traveled together and met Carlisle and his family and were taken in as family soon after. The change from human blood to animal has been the hardest on me next to Carlisle because I drank human blood like a true vampire for so long that I hadn't gotten the hang of drinking animal blood just yet. And then, that's when Bella walked into our lives."

"I see. What happened next after you met her?"

"Edward saved her life and soon after that, she was entering the house we all lived in as Edward's girlfriend. Edward couldn't read Bella's mind like he can't read yours. Her power as a vampire as far as we can tell, is a mental shield. A blockage of our powers working on her. Apparently Aro couldn't her mind nor could Jane make her convulse with extreme pain. That is Jane's power. She is a guard to the Volturi leaders. She'll make you convulse with extreme pain just by looking at you."

"That sounds like the Cruciatus curse."

"I suppose it is a variation of it."

"Well, anyway, what happened next after meeting her?"

"We meet James, a hunter vampire, Victoria, whom later seeks revenge upon Bella for getting James killed by us for hunting her down, and Laurent, the supposed peace-giving vampire. After James is killed and soon Laurent after her, thanks to the Quileute wolves, all we had to worry about, was Victoria. We had to leave home for awhile because…well…it was all my fault in the first place for not having control."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to kill Bella by going after her blood. It was only a paper cut, but, that was enough to set off my blood lust. I tried to lung for her, but Edward pushed me back and as soon as my brother Emmett and Rosalie got me outside, my head began to clear up. I had just tried to kill my brother's girlfriend all for a small paper cut of blood. I never felt so damn guilty in my life as a vampire as I did then and back when I worked for Maria. But that was ages ago. We left to better control ourselves and our hunger before eventually returning. After Edward and Alice and Bella went to the Volturi and had a meeting with them, they returned saying that the Volturi would allow her to live knowing that soon she'd become a vampire. So, life returned back to normal. Kind of. Victoria created a secret army and had a local boy become the leader of this army and make all the decisions for her in his own way that Alice couldn't see that Victoria was behind it all. We eventually came to an understanding between the wolves and formed a temporary truce to fight together to defeat the newborn army since no other vampire clans were going to help us. We won with little loss. Life returned the way it used to be and Edward and Bella announced their engagement. Then, your Headmaster comes to our home and asks us to keep an eye on Harry and the other students. We eventually arrive here a week early and get used to the layout of the castle and grounds and then you all arrive and the rest…my darlin'…is history we already know."

"That's some story. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that with Maria and her army and then again causing your family to leave because you lost control of yourself like that."

"It's alright. It is as Alice says, it's all water under the bridge."

"I suppose it is. It's getting to be quite late. I finished my charms and potions essays. I only have my care of magical creatures and transfigurations essay to complete then my Arithmancy and I'll be done."

"Good. I'll help out with the last three tomorrow okay."

"That would be brilliant. Good night Jasper. Thank you for telling me about your past. Perhaps tomorrow, I'll tell you all about mine."

"Sounds good. Now sleep darlin' you'll need your rest to cure this bug by the day after tomorrow."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 9 is done. So, what do you think of Jasper's past? I tried to keep it as close as I could to his tale in the movie, only adding in a bit of stuff from the info pages about him on the web. (Meeting Peter and Charlotte and living with them before leaving and meeting Alice and living with the Cullen's.) I hope that answers a few questions on when they'll get to know more about each other. Now Draco's past shall be next in chapter 10. Oh boy, what fun that'll be. Wish me luck! I hope you all like it. P.S. what do you all think of Jasper calling Draco darlin' and Draco soon-to-be referring to Jasper as his lover?_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_A.N.- Draco has now heard of Jasper's past as a human Confederate Major in the army and after becoming a vampire to join Maria and live with Peter and Charlotte and meeting Alice and then Carlisle and his family. Now, it is Draco's turn. I hope you all like my ideal version of Draco's past. Here's how __**I**__ thought Draco's past went from his birth to meeting Jasper._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

The next night, as Draco and Jasper were getting ready for bed, a house elf suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a letter addressed to Jasper.

"Mr. Hale sir, the Headmaster sent Topsy here to gives you this letter sir."

Grasping the letter out of the house elf's trembling hands, Jasper then thanked the trembling odd creature and opened up his letter to read it and find out what the Headmaster wanted.

Reading it out loud to Draco, Jasper could hardly believe his ears and eyes as the contents of the letter flew out of his mouth.

'**Dear Mr. Hale,**

** I request an immediate audience with both you and Mr. Malfoy in my office. Certain information about your recent exploits has reached my ears and it is my duty to inform you of the consequences of your actions. I'll be expecting you two to arrive within the next fifteen minutes. **

** Sincerely,**

** Albus Dumbledore**

**P.S. I do so enjoy Lemon Crumpets. You should try one some time.**

Setting down the letter, Jasper quickly redressed into better appropriate clothing to meet the Headmaster in rapidly and patiently waited as Draco undressed himself out of his night wear and did the same. Ten minutes quickly passed and Jasper then informed Draco that he would take them to Albus' office his way.

"What are you talking about? What way?"

"_Just get on my back. I'll run us there so that we aren't late."_

"Oh, alright. Just don't bump into anything on the way."

"_Don't worry darlin' I won't."_

As Jasper hoisted Draco up on his back in a piggy-back ride style, he suddenly took off from their room, outside the Common Room and down the maze of hallways to reach the Headmaster's office in a flash with three minutes to spare.

Calling out the password 'Lemon Crumpets', Jasper then followed behind Draco up the winding staircase and knocked onto the heavy wooden door that served as the entrance to the office.

After confirmation that they should enter, Draco and Jasper were abruptly taken back by the appearance of their teachers, Jasper's siblings, Harry and his two friends, as well as a woman that looked a bit like Draco.

Draco hesitantly stepped forward towards the blonde haired woman and cautiously stuttered out as if he could hardly believe what was infront of his eyes.

"M…Mother?"

"**Yes Draco, I am here. Severus helped me to escape from the Manor but only for a little bit. If I am gone too long, the others will notice and inform the Dark Lord immediately."**

"I…I see. But, why are you here?"

"**Your Headmaster informed me about the appearance of these special vampires and that one of them was greatly interested in you. I see now that what he spoke about was the truth. Tell me vampire, what is your name and what interest do you hold for my son?"**

"_My name Jasper Whitlock ma'am and your son, Draco, is my true vampire mate."_

"***gasp* did you just say that he's your true vampire mate?"**

"_Yes ma'am. I did. Draco is my true vampire mate. They only come about once every hundred years or so and are quite rare to find. I knew instantly from the moment I met him that he was indeed my true vampire mate."_

"**And when were you planning on changing my son?"**

"_Not until at least half a year ma'am. I can hold off my urge to do so that long."_

"**I see. Tell me Draco, is this true? Is what this vampire speaks of the truth? Will you allow him to change you within half the year?"**

"Yes mother, I will. Only after he changes you and father and Severus first. That is my condition to him to accepting his proposal to mate with him eternally."

"**You…you wish for us…to become vampires with you?"**

"Yes mother. I couldn't live a day, even if was as a vampire without you or father or uncle Severus there by my side. Jasper and his family I'm sure could only do so much on their own, but it would be you and father and Severus that would truly keep my mind from leaving me for the long years that I'd have to get used to as a vampire."

"**I see…"**

"Mother?"

"**Mr. Whitlock was it?"**

"_Yes ma'am."_

"**I thought that your last name was Hale?"**

"_It's my adoptive name ma'am. My real name is Jasper Whitlock. I just took the name Hale from my sister Rosalie to keep up appearances as her twin back home."_

"**Hmmm…very admirable and yet, cunning of you."**

"_Thank you ma'am."_

Ending her conversation with the vampire that was so greatly interested in her son, Narcissa Malfoy then turned towards the Headmaster and told him sternly before leaving to join Severus' side.

"**Headmaster Dumbledore, I want you to know right now, that if any harm were to befall my son before I got to see him again, it would be you that I would personally hold responsible. As for this vampire and his family, I see no reason that the Ministry or the Dark Lord should know of this. Only because if they knew of their existence, they would do anything and everything to capture them and use them as tools for the war, even if it meant throwing them onto the students here at Hogwarts. As for my son's condition to becoming a vampire, I shall think it over carefully and talk about it with Severus and Draco's father whenever I can, but other than that; I want you to continue doing what you have been doing so far until you can no longer do it. Understand?"**

"_**I completely understand Mrs. Malfoy."**_

"**Good. Draco, I will see you soon. Be good and don't get into any trouble."**

"I will mother. I'll see you soon."

Watching his mother grasp a port key and then vanish out of thin air, Draco heaved out a heavy sigh of relief that she was alright and didn't seem to be hurt at all. Turning his attention back to the others in the room, Draco then asked the Headmaster why they were all there.

"_**The reason why I called for them to be here Draco is because your most recent activities with Mr. Hale are indeed some thing to be alarmed and greatly cautioned upon from continuing."**_

"Recent activities? And what recent activities would you happen to be referring to Headmaster?"

"_**Your sexual relationship with Mr. Hale, of course."**_

Silence rang out within the office before Severus abruptly shouted out loud in shock and anger upon hearing Albus' response.

"WHAT?"

"_**Yes Severus, it seems that Mr. Hale and Mr. Malfoy have had recent sexual activities in the past day or so."**_

"What? Draco! Is this true? Did you sleep with this vampire? Did he use some kind of spell to force you into this?" 

"No! No he didn't! We didn't do anything like that! I never slept with him! I…he only just…"

"What Draco? What did he do?"

"He…he just gave me a bloody blow job okay?"

"…_*chokes on swallowing spit*_ Blow…job?"

"Yes Uncle, just a blow job. We don't trust each other enough to go all the way without Jasper losing control of himself and bleeding me out dry or changing me. Since I don't want to become a vampire just yet, we agreed to not go all the way. We'll only just…you know…have some fun. But that's it! Nothing else."

"…I see…well…that's good…then."

"So…there's nothing to be afraid about right?"

"_*sighs*_ I suppose not Draco. Just…be careful."

"Don't worry uncle, I will. We both will, won't we Jasper?"

"_Yes. I wouldn't dream of losing control with myself like that ever again especially not with my mate. You have my word sir, that I'll be more than extra careful when it comes to my mate."_

"Very well then, I guess that's the best that I can ask from you isn't it?"

Sensing the tension beginning to fall in the atmosphere, Jasper then turned towards his family and apologized to them for worrying them over a small matter as that.

"It's alright Jasper. As long as you don't lost control of yourself, I guess it's alright to…do stuff with your mate. Just don't send out your feelings to us when your doing it. It's…rather overwhelming."

"_Sorry. I'll try to keep it down."_

Taking in the silence that soon rang out within the enlarged office, Albus leisurely stood up from his chair behind his desk and informed everyone that they should return back to their common rooms to get some rest, except for the Cullen's of whom he still wanted to have a little chat with.

Leaving the office and getting ready to walk down the hallway towards his common room, Draco instantly halted his footsteps upon hearing Ron Weasley call out to him in a tone of voice that didn't seem right with the boy.

"_**So Malfoy, how does it feel to be the bitch in a relationship to a vampire? I always thought that deep down you really were a whiny little bottom, I just never knew how true that thought actually was until now. Tell me Malfoy, did he make you scream? Beg like the little whore you know you are?"**_

"Ron! What has gotten into you?"

"_**It's nothing Hermione, just giving back what he deserves for taunting and insulting us and trying to get Harry into trouble all the time."**_

"Well, that still doesn't make what you are doing or saying right. Don't bow down to his level Ron, you're better than that."

"_**I know that I am better than him Hermione. I've got you and Harry and he's got nobody but Snape, his Death Eater parents, and that…monster."**_

The moment Draco heard Ron call Jasper a monster he flicked out his wand and cast an unvoiced spell that he had taught himself to use early on that summer before their sixth year.

The bright yellow and silver beam of light shot out from his wand and missed Weasley's head just by an inch or two. Huffing and flushing with anger glowing brightly in his eyes, Draco stalked forwards towards Ron Weasley and threateningly held him at wand point, to which Harry and Hermione abruptly did the same to Draco.

"How dare you call him a monster! Jasper isn't a monster. He hasn't killed anyone ever since he and his family came here to watch over you bastards. He would never break his word to his father to drink human blood. As far as I'm concerned Weasley, the only monster around here other than Voldemort, is you."

"_**I am not a monster Malfoy! He is! He is a disgusting, blood sucking, leech that deserves to be burned to ashes for being what he is! You think he's not a monster all because he hasn't drunken human blood yet, watch. Watch and learn Malfoy, he really is a monster. You just haven't seen that side of him yet."**_

"I don't care if he has the worst temper in the world, Jasper isn't a monster. Not now or ever. Got it?"

"_**Say that to me when he's draining away your very life!"**_

"I won't need to because that'll be the happiest day of my life."

"_**You're just as crazy as he is. You actually want to become a monster like him? You want to drink blood and kill people? Ha! I knew it! I knew deep down that you really were evil! But nobody ever listens to me. You actually want to become a vampire and kill people Malfoy? Well don't worry; you'll get your chance as soon as that monster sucks away your life. I hope you enjoy every minute of it you filthy git!"**_

"Like I'll need you to tell me what to feel when that day comes Weasley."

"_**On that day, no one will. All because they'll finally see the truth that I've been trying to get into their heads for the past seven years about you."**_

"And what truth is that Weasley?"

"_**That your nothing but a filthy, begging, little Death Eater slut that would sooner open his legs for that monster just like you are no doubt doing right now for your precious Dark Master."**_

Before Draco could retort anything right back at Weasley, a loud snarling, growling, and seriously pissed off Jasper Hale immediately showed up in-between Draco and Ron and grasped the latter tightly by the front of his shirt and hauled him off of his feet to throw him against the nearby stone wall to hit and fall to the floor with a sickening crunch. Obviously having broken or shattered a bone or so.

Speaking once more in his Major Whitlock persona, Jasper made it definitely clear to Harry, Hermione, but more importantly, to Ron Weasley that this time was their last warning and that he wasn't fucking around anymore.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Granger, if I **ever** hear any of you say anything like that to my mate again, promise or no promise, I **will** make you regret the day you **ever** met me. Draco has not ever been nor will he ever be a Death Eater slut. If I so much as hear you or anyone else speak those disgusting words to him, you'll find yourselves far from your precious Headmaster's reach of protection and well into my area of expertise. A vampire hunting down his prey…to put an end to their pathetic retched life. Speak like that to Draco ever again, and you just may become my next meal. Do you understand?"

The Golden Trio, as they were often called, silently nodded their heads fearfully at Jasper before carefully heaving their near broken friend on their shoulders to take him to the infirmary wing leaving Jasper alone with Draco in the hallway.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Glancing over at his flushed shocked and somewhat grateful mate, Jasper slowly walked over to Draco and tucked a stray strand of hair from his face behind his ear before caressing his cheek tenderly with the pad of his thumb. Gazing down into his eyes, Jasper was about to ask Draco if he was alright when Draco suddenly interrupted him.

"Why did you say that?"

"I said it darlin' because it's the truth."

"You don't know anything about me! What they said could've been the truth all along and you wouldn't have known it until now."

"Well then, is it the truth Draco?"

"…"

"Are you really a Death Eater slut that gives himself away to this Dark Lord and his men?"

"…No."

"See. I wasn't wrong in saying what I felt I had to say to hopefully get through their thick heads for the final time. Or else, one of them will wind up dead, as my next meal."

"Like you would do that."

"I would Draco and will. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. If they or anyone else ever says something as degrading as that to you, they **will** become my next meal, whether the family approves of my decision for it or not. They **will** understand that you are mine and that I always protect what is mine even if it had to be against what my own family or yours respected."

"…Jasper."

"Yes darlin?"

"I—I want to tell you about my past now. Can you take us back to our room? Please?"

"Sure darlin."

Walking over to Draco and hoisting him up into his arms bridal style, Jasper then used his vampire speed to flash through the hallways, into their common room, and up towards their shared dormitory with each other where he then carefully set down Draco on top of the edge of his bed.

Changing back into their nightwear, Jasper and Draco made themselves comfortable for the night in Draco's enlarged king sized bed that his mother had sent over to replace his one sized twin bed, before Draco shakily took a deep breath and started for tell his own tale about his life to his dangerous lover.

"My life wasn't at all as bad as people seem to think it was. My parents were brilliant in raising me. I had tutors and nannies when my parents were too busy to pay attention to me, but that rarely happened. The Dark Lord was dead and my father seemed to be home all the time, my mother too. They both would often take their turns in bathing me or reading me a bedtime story about dragons or Potter's defeat of Voldemort or something like that. When I was about eight or nine, my father announced that he was going to be my tutor from now on until I got my Hogwarts letter. Father was tough, but fair. He would often correct my mistakes and then praise me when I got them right either on my first or second try. Mother taught me how to ballroom dance and read people by their body language or the tone in their voices or by their facial expressions. If nothing like that was present, then by the emotions in their eyes or their magical aura's.

My parents made sure that I was ready and well prepared for Hogwarts by the time my letter arrived. Getting my school supplies at Diagon Alley for the first time, I met a young boy with jet black hair and green eyes getting fitted for his uniform. I was very nervous and didn't know how to directly talk with the boy. So, I just began telling him all about how I was going to try out for the Quidditch team and about what house I wanted to be in and that my father was going to buy me a one of a kind broom if I did well in school. When I was finished and later got everything that I needed and boarded the train, I later found out that the same boy that I had met earlier in the robe shop was Harry Potter. I had hoped that he would want to be my friend, but he already became friends with Weasley. My family and his have been enemies for generations. There was no tying the knot and letting it go. Not with either of us. Too much pride I think. Anyway, I offered my friendship to Potter, but he turned me down. As the years went by, I began to grow to hate Potter and become jealous for the friends and family that he's come to receive since he stomped on my friendship offer. He only refused because after I introduced myself to him, Weasley laughed at my name and then I felt like there was no other choice but to insult him right back for insulting the name that my mother gave to me."

"Since then you've become enemies and haven't buried the hatchet?"

"Nope. It stayed that way for the next five years and most likely will even after this whole war is over."

Pulling Draco closer to himself and wrapping an arm around his thin waist, Jasper shifted a little on his pillows before sighing contently and just resting on the bed to keep a vigilant watch over the room for any secret intruders as well as for further protection for his sleeping vulnerable mate.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 10 is now complete. So, what do you think about Draco's past as well as Jasper's reaction to Ron's insinuations? I apologize if Ron isn't anything like that, but I needed him to be the enemy for a little bit. At least, for Jasper to come right out and say what he's really wanted to say to him all along. Well, I hope you all send me some good reviews I'd love to hear from ya. By the way, Ron and Hermione will begin to get a little trouble in their own paradise. Who should I pair Hermione up with? Severus perhaps? Although he's old enough to be her father, he does tend to see her true wit and intelligence as well as see her potential to be something great far better than Ron anyways. So, should I? Please let me know. Also, should I put in an Mpreg Draco? Have Draco become pregnant with Jasper's baby through a spell or a potion? Just a thought roaming around inside my crazy, dark, and yaoi filled mind._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_A.N.- Fast forward to a few days before the invasion of Hogwarts thanks to Draco and the cabinet. Jasper has been watching Draco closer and closer to try and find out why he's been a bit distant with him lately. But all too soon, he gets his answer and not in the way nor from the person he expected either._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Sitting down beside his sister by the Black Lake, Jasper asked Alice to try and see what the future would bring for him and Draco with the invasion soon coming to the school.

"I see the Death Eaters coming in and shooting off spells and curses everywhere. Everyone is afraid. Draco is then walking up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower where Harry and Severus and Dumbledore are all waiting. Harry and Dumbledore are at the top nearby the balcony. Dumbledore throws an Invisibility cloak over Harry and stuns him so that he can't move. Severus is down below watching and listening to every word. Draco disarms Dumbledore with his wand and points it at him to say the Killing Curse. Dumbledore explains that he knows all about Draco's mission and that he's a Death Eater but can come over to the Light side and help them win the war. That he'll protect his parents and work with them to keep them safe. Their interrupted by the Death Eaters just as Draco lowers his wand to consider Dumbledore's offer. Severus kills Dumbledore when Draco can't being egged on by his Aunt Bellatrix. They leave the castle grounds and meet Voldemort. Draco and his family are cursed for their failures and sent away to be punished more on later. Draco lives in fear for a long time and eventually falls victim to a Death Eater that lusts for children. He's hurt and is crying out for you. But you are away. We're with the Order and tagging along behind Harry as he finishes a quest to destroy items called Horcruxes to kill the immortality that Voldemort seeks and turn him back completely mortal. That's—that's all that I can see for the future. I'm sorry Jasper, but if you don't do something to change this, you'll never see Draco until well into the next year past your limit to cease the urge to claim and change him."

"Thank you Alice. Don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Jasper, just know that whatever you decide, we're all with you."

"I know that you are."

Standing up and walking back towards the school, Jasper began to think back on Alice's future vision. It was subjective. If he changed something within it, then something else would happen. What if Draco had taken his offer? No, no, that wouldn't work. They'd kill him for his betrayal. What if he never let them in the school? No, they'd find out and kill his parents. His parents…wait a minute! That's it! Draco's parents! All he had to do was find Draco's parents and bring them somewhere safe that only he and his family could find and take his godfather with them too. Or, at least wait on that one until he was ready to be taken and changed.

But his parents, if Jasper could locate Draco's parents and get them to safety, then Draco would agree to take Dumbledore's offer and then he'd be under his protection. The Death Eater's would never think of firing against the Headmaster when he had his wand with him. They were just too scared. That was it!

Running off to the Headmaster's office, Jasper shouted out the password and ran up the winding staircase to enter the office without so much as a knock to immediately ask the Headmaster what he wanted to ask him.

"Headmaster! I need your assistance!"

"Yes Mr. Hale, what is it that I can do for you?"

"I need you to tell me right away where Draco's father and mother are. Please! It's important that I find them right away!"

"Draco's father is in Azkaban and his mother is inside Malfoy Manor. Severus is about to go over there right now."

"Can you call him up here real fast?"

"Yes, just hold on a moment."

Walking over to his fireplace, Albus then took out a handful of powder and threw it into the fireplace calling out 'Severus Snape's Quarters'.

"Yes Headmaster? What is it? I don't have a lot of time to waste getting to the meeting point without punishment."

"It'll take but just a moment Severus. Mr. Hale wishes to speak with you right now. He says it's important."

"Very well then. I'll right through."

Moments passed like seconds before Severus made his appearance in his Death Eater garb at the Headmaster's office and demanded to know just what was so important that Jasper couldn't have waited until he returned to say whatever it was.

"It's about Draco's parents sir."

"His parents?"

"Yes. I need to know if you can get Mrs. Malfoy to come here once more? I need to get her and her husband to safety before this whole mission of Draco's turns out to be the most regretful thing in his life."

"How did you know about—"

"My sister Alice is a clairvoyant. She can see the future and Draco's is not good with the way she spoke about his future."

"I suppose I can slip her a port key during dinner, but her coming here is all on her own. As for his father, getting into Azkaban isn't as easy as you might think it is. It's covered with Dementor's and guards everywhere."

"I can help Mr. Hale with one Severus. I need to ask Lucius some questions anyway."

"Very well then. If nothing else, I'm leaving."

"Be careful Severus. We'll see you soon."

With a brush of flames Severus Snape was soon gone from their sights and off to the Death Eater's meeting at Malfoy Manor.

Back at Albus' office, he finished signing a document saying that he wished to have permission to speak to one of Azkaban prisoners a.s.a.p and would need their confirmation by later tonight.

Turning back towards Jasper Hale, Albus then smiled at the young looking vampire and immediately began to commend him on his quick thinking.

"That is a good thing that you are doing for Draco, Jasper. Saving his parents to save his soul. I truly commend you. I only hope that we aren't too late when we return."

"I as well sir."

Eventually receiving the news that Albus was allowed to visit the prison for one hour, he immediately sent word over to Jasper and waited for him to make his appearance at his office after retrieving Harry's Invisibility Cloak as an extra precaution.

Slipping the cloak over himself, Jasper diligently followed closely behind the Headmaster as he entered his fireplace and left another within a darkened building where they were going to be taking a boat to get to the island where the prison was held.

Arriving at the prison and entering without his wand, Albus then carefully made his way over towards the cell that held Lucius Malfoy and kept up appearances as he wordlessly unlocked his cell door after the guards left him be to get a snack, asking him questions about his time spent here and if he was going to make a deal with him for his freedom.

Watching as Jasper underneath the cloak made his way over towards Draco's father, Albus then continued to explain in a normal tone how Draco has been doing and what has happened in Hogwarts since the year began.

"And so, Mr. Malfoy, your son is the true vampire mate to one of my new guests. His name is Jasper Hale. Or rather, Major Jasper Whitlock he told me. He used to be in the Confederate Army back before he was turned. He carries much discipline and promise as a leader and protector for your son. He has proven himself to be quite a Slytherin. Surprisingly though, I thought Mr. Hale was going to go into Gryffindor, but the Hat knew what he was doing I'm sure."

"And what makes you think that all of this is true?"

"Your son's mate is standing infront of you as we speak under a special cloak waiting to get you out and free and away from Voldemort's clutches where he'll bring your wife and son along soon after yourself to a safe home that only he and his family can find."

Slowly slipping off the cloak and revealing himself to his soon-to-be father in law, Jasper quickly used his vampire strength to rip off the heavy links of chain that connected to his cuffs at his wrists and feet before handing him the cloak to put around himself.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you sir, but we'll have to finish introductions later. Right now, I'm going to take you out of here and the Headmaster is going to magic out a decoy for the guards while we make our escape."

"I see…and my wife…where is she?"

"At your home. She'll be along at Hogwarts soon now by port key. From there, either myself or my brother Emmett is going to take you both to the cabin we found deep in the woods and high in the mountains where no one else can find you. Thanks to our rather old dead scents."

"I see. Very well then. Hurry up get me out of here before I change my mind. Know that this doesn't mean that I'm on your side Dumbledore. I'm only doing this to help protect my family; nothing more."

"I understand Lucius. Hurry now Jasper, your time is running out."

"Yes sir."

Reaching out and grasping the port key in his hand that would work the moment they step foot outside the prison, Jasper then hoisted Mr. Malfoy onto his back and ran at full vampire speed towards the front entrance leaving behind nothing more than a flash and gust of wind in his wake.

Stepping foot outside the prison, the port key instantly activated and sent them both spiraling off of the prison island to land within the walls of Albus' office. Moments later before Jasper or Lucius could say a word, a loud pop sounded beside them and out of nowhere appeared Mrs. Malfoy.

"Lucius!"

Narcissa exclaimed happily and ran towards her prison freed husband, enveloping him in her arms the moment she was well within reach to hold him.

"I missed you so my darling. How are you here? What happened? Did the Dark Lord set you free? Why are we here?"

"I can answer that ma'am."

"Oh, Mr. Hale, it's you. What is going on?"

"I am the one that took your husband out of prison ma'am. With the help from the Headmaster. You being here through the help of Severus Snape. I or one of my siblings are to bring you to a safe house located far into the woods and up the mountains that only we can find. As for Draco, I must somehow convince him that you both are safe and kept out of his reach of harm. But how could I convince him of that?"

"Here Mr. Hale. Show this to Draco."

Handing him a small handkerchief, Jasper then tucked it away safely into his pocket and asked her what it was for.

"Once Draco see's that handkerchief, he'll know that what you speak of is the truth. As for Lucius, darling, go on. Give it to him."

"Hmph! Very well. Don't lose it or it's your undead life! Mate of my son or not!"

"I understand sir."

Taking out an old locket that Jasper never even noticed him wearing, he carefully slipped it on around his own neck and hide it underneath his shirt for safe keeping.

"Show Draco those items and he'll know that you speak the truth about our safety."

"I understand now. Thank you Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy."

"No, it is we that should be thanking you Mr. Hale. You saved our lives and with them, that of our son."

Minutes after hearing Draco's mother praise him, Emmett made his appearance at the entrance of the office and replied that he and his wife Rosalie would be showing Draco's parents where the cabin was held and that they should be leaving for it right now.

Taking hold of Mr. Malfoy, Emmett then ran past his wife off towards the Forbidden Forest and continued running knowing that his wife along with Mr. Malfoy's wife weren't too far behind him off towards the safe house cabin where they deposited them carefully to enter the house and watch guard from outside.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Meanwhile, back at the castle, Draco was frantic with worry that he wouldn't be able to properly fix the cabinet in time to save his parents from their fate of promised death. Finally, after a few days hard work, the cabinet was at last fixed and ready.

(Fast Forward to the Day of the Death Eater School Invasion)

Running out of the Room of Requirement and heading down the hallways and soon up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, Draco cautiously made his way up the stairs the confront the very much alone, weakened, and rugged form of his Headmaster.

Pointing his wand at the Headmaster, Draco abruptly shouted out towards his wand, disarming him as he did so, 'Expelliarmus', Draco then began to tell Dumbledore that the Death Eaters were in the school and that the war was as good as won for them.

However, Dumbledore began to talk to Draco about knowing about his mission all year. The cursed necklace, the poisoned drink, even his fixing of the Vanishing Cabinet, all to come down to this in the end.

"Draco, Draco, listen to me. You are not a killer. You haven't yet stained your hands with the blood of the innocent. You haven't tainted your soul with death, murder, or rape. You are not a Death Eater Draco. Even if you carry his mark, I'll speak out for you. I'll let the Ministry know that it was forced that you are a spy of my very own that I knew they would never suspect of looking for within the Death Eater's ranks. Please Draco, come over to Light side, I can help you."

"No you can't! You can't help me! You couldn't even help them!"

"Your parents Draco?"

"You didn't help them! And now, now, if I don't kill you, then he's going to kill me. Kill my family and I can't let that happen."

"I know that Draco. Just come over to our side. I promise you that everything will be alright. It isn't too late."

"Yes it is. Any minute now they'll be coming and you are done."

"Draco, if I give you my word that I'll protect you and your family to the best of my abilities will you come over to our side and help us?"

Draco stared at Dumbledore for a moment or two in silence, wondering if what he was saying could come true. Could he really help protect him and his parents from them? From Voldemort? I mean, this was the man that Voldemort was too afraid of to face off alone. He must be that powerful or else he would've been able to kill him long ago.

Lowering his wand slowly to the ground, Draco began to open his mouth to question Dumbledore if what he said he could really make happen, when he was interrupted by someone he never thought he'd see.

His lover, Jasper Hale.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"Jasper…what are you doing here?"

"What Dumbledore says is somewhat true Draco. Your parents are indeed safe and hidden away from the Death Eaters and Voldemort."

"What—but they—how would you know that?"

"It's because he helped me rescue them and bring them to safety so that you wouldn't have to do this."

"What? You—you rescued my parents?"

"Yes."

"Prove it!"

"Alright then."

Slowly taking out the handkerchief and locket that Draco's parents gave to him as proof that they were safe and alive, Jasper gently handing them over to Draco and waited to see what his response would be.

"They—they're really—alive."

"Yes darlin' they are. Now please, before it's too late, accept Dumbledore's offer now before they get here."

"Oh!—Umm—yes. I accept your offer of protection for myself and my family Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Very good Draco. Now quickly you two, stand behind me and don't move."

Running behind Dumbledore with Jasper at his side, Draco could hardly stop himself from wincing as he heard his aunt Bella sing high noted as she walked up the staircase only to scream out in anger and disbelief.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR! YOU ARE A BLOOD TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN KIND! KILL HIM! KILL MY NEPHEW OF A TRAITOR!"

"I apologize Bella, but you aren't going to touch him. He is under my protection and will thus remain so even long after my death."

"You—you—die!"

"Bella! That's enough!"

"Severus! Draco has turned traitor! We must kill him for our Lord!"

"We cannot Bella. Now calm down. Albus, in all the years that I've wasted with you and your lot, you truly thought that I was loyal to you? Ha! You truly don't know me at all."

"Severus, please. Kill me."

"Old man—"

"Please Severus. Please."

"…"

"Severus—plea"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Severus thrusted out his wand and shouted out the killing curse that would finally end the life of one Albus Dumbledore as he fell back and over the balcony of the Astronomy Tower to land his already dead corpse on the ground below with a sickening crunch.

Grasping Draco quickly and pulling him towards himself, Jasper then turned his back towards the Death Eaters as one of them shouted out the same curse that Severus used on Albus, sending it out towards them in the hopes that it would kill Draco as well.

Watching them leave with his unblinking, 'fake death' eyes, Jasper carefully maneuvered himself off of Draco and checked him over to see that he was still alive and well. Just unconscious.

Picking him up and walking out of the Astronomy Tower as he witnessed the Death Eaters leaving the school grounds to return back to the side of their master, Jasper ran out into the Forbidden Forest and diligently followed the same path that his family did where he later reached the introverted cabin and informed Draco's parents as well as his siblings of what had happened back at the castle.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 11 is now done. I hope that satisfies you all. Until later my faithful readers._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_A.N.- the plot just seems to change and change the more I write it. Not too bad so far, but, now that we got Draco's mission and failure out of the way in a totally different direction than people thought it would probably go, what's next? Will Draco and his parents finally become vampires? Will they remain in England or go to America to Forks to live with Carlisle and Esme until the war ends? Decisions, decisions. I guess we'll find out as soon as you finish reading this note and start on the story below. Hope you like it._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"After Dumbledore's body fell over the balcony by Severus' Killing Curse, I quickly grabbed Draco and turned him around infront of me to shield him from a Death Eater's killing curse that they immediately sent our way. Since I am already technically dead, I figured that the curse wouldn't have an effect on me. But it would kill Draco in an instant. So, after they left, I grabbed Draco and immediately brought him here."

Once Jasper had finished telling his family and Draco's parents what had happened on the Astronomy Tower, he stood up from where he had sat down to tell them all his tale, and walked over towards the room where he had earlier deposited his unconscious lover.

Closing the door behind himself and making his way over to his bedside, Jasper tucked back a strand of hair from Draco's face and sat down on the bed right bedside him.

A groan and shuffling from Draco indicated that he was beginning to wake up.

Watching as Draco slowly opened his sleepy grey eyes to peer up at him, Jasper carefully asked him how he felt.

"I—I feel as if someone was trying to rip out my soul straight from my body."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way darlin' but what I did was the only way that I could think of at that instant to save your life."

"I see. Thank you Jasper. Where are we?"

"We are in the cabin I told you about. Your parents are out in the living room with my siblings."

"I'd like to go out there and see them but I can't seem to move my body."

"I'll carry you out."

Standing up and leaning down over Draco, Jasper pulled him into his arms and carried him out of their temporary room. Walking down the small hallway to come out into the living room, Jasper gently set him down on the couch and took a seat next to him. Looking over at his parents, Draco tried to think of something, anything, to say to his parents. To explain all that has happened to him during his year at school and about his condition to accept Jasper as his mate.

"Draco, you needn't worry yourself about us. Your father and I are just fine. Your…boyfriend…Jasper orchestrated our escape with a little bit of help. We have decided to leave England and hide out in France. We have some friends out there and we want you to come with us. When this war is over, we'll return back here and you and Jasper can be together. If you still feel that way about him, that is."

"That sounds wonderful mother. Really, it does, but, I can't come with you."

"What? What do you mean you can't with us?"

"I can't come with you and father to France mother. Jasper won't be able to hold off his urge to make me into a vampire that long. I don't want him to have to lose his mind to his blood lustful urge to mate with me all because you want me by our side. I won't do that to him! I am going to stay here and try to help the Light side win this war as best as I can. To help redeem our tarnished family name. Hopefully by the end of this war, we can live our lives in peace and not have to worry about proving to everyone that we have changed and aren't going to go back to the old ways."

"But Draco—"

"Enough Narcissa. Our son has spoken his mind and will not change it. No matter how much you wish him too. If he wishes to stay, then he'll stay. It's best that he does so anyway. At least while we're gone in France, Draco will be here to ensure that our name isn't dragged through the mud any more than it already has been by my actions."

"But Lucius—"

"No Narcissa. Draco has made up his mind and we have made up ours. As for this—boyfriend—of yours son, I am grateful that he helped me to escape from Azkaban if only to live another day, but I am not proud to say that he is…what he is. Considering my acquaintance with others like him in the past, you'll understand of course why I don't immediately trust him."

"Yes father. I understand. As for my future becoming the Head of the Malfoy Family after you pass on, I'm afraid that that might not happen."

"What are you talking about Draco?"

"Well father, it is my condition to Jasper as accepting him as my mate. He or his father, is to change you, mother, and Severus into vampires."

"…why do you wish this Draco?"

"I wish it so because I don't want to be the last and only Malfoy remaining for centuries. I want both of you and uncle Severus to be there for me when Jasper and his family cannot be. I proposed this condition to Jasper as my acceptance to become his mate, and he in turn, accepted my condition."

"I see. Well, that certainly does change things. When is he going to change you?"

"I was thinking that it best be done sometime this summer. Near the middle I suppose."

"Then that means you'll have to bond with him before he changes you into a vampire so that he is recorded as your legal wizarding husband to our world."

"You—your saying that you actually want us to bond?"

"Yes. I just said that didn't I? Now, since he'll obviously turn you on the night of your bonding, when shall your mother and I, as well as Severus whenever he shows up, be expected to turn?"

"Oh, we haven't thought that far yet. But I guess—"

Before Draco could say anything further to his father, Alice interrupted him with her knowledge of how their future was going to play out.

"You needn't worry about that Draco. Carlisle will change your parents and your uncle himself since none of us have the strength to stop once we begin. He's had much more practice at this over the last 300 years than the rest of us, besides Jasper of course being the oldest."

"The oldest? How is he the oldest?"

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Jasper was turned before any of us back in the year 1863, and the rest of us were turned within the 1900s. So, he has more years on us in experience as a vampire than we do."

"You were turned during the American Civil War?"

Jasper sat up in a regal posture befitting his Major stature back in the army and answered Lucius' question honestly and without pause.

"Yes sir."

"Enlighten me, how were you turned back in the war?"

"I was on a routine mission to escort out women and children given to me by my commander when I stumbled upon three women by a stream. They were alone and seemed to be lost. I immediately offered them my assistance. After I introduced myself to them, giving out my rank and name, the one called Maria came up to me and bit me. After I was turned, she assigned me the duty to train her newborns after I soon came into my powers."

"Your powers? Interesting. What was your name and rank during the war? As well as your vampire powers?"

"My name and rank, back when I was alive as a human, was Major Jasper Whitlock. My power is Emotion Manipulation."

"Emotion Manipulation? Then you could have been using your power all along to keep my son to your side?"

"No sir I couldn't. My power doesn't work on him as well as it does to others like him. My brother Edward can read minds. Except for those that have the ability to put up a shield within them. The Occlumency Shield Draco called it. Alice can see the future, but her visions change as people's decisions change. That was how I was able to save you, your wife, and Draco from this horrible fate that awaited you all back in your Manor."

"I see. Well then, what of the rest of your siblings?"

"They and our parents don't have any powers like we do. It's common to happen to some vampires."

"Hmmm…and when myself and my wife and Severus change, will we acquire powers or not?"

"I do not know sir. It all depends on yourself."

"I see. Then, Ms. Cullen, Alice I believe, when shall your father change us into vampires?"

"The week of your son's birthday. You are going to change your plans to move to France tonight and go to America to live with our parents in the morning. We'll celebrate your son's birthday there and just before that weekend, you all will be changed."

"Thank you. Severus will make it there alright then? And this change, will it be painful?"

"Yes sir he will. He'll arrive upon an International Portkey in Seattle Washington and apparated to our front door when he has felt your magic nearby. As for the change, it will be painful. But not as painful as the Cruciatus curse."

"Very well. Thank you both for answering my questions."

Later the next morning, as foretold, Draco's parents decided to change their minds on hiding out in France and had bought airline tickets Seattle Washington in America that would take them across the Atlantic later that afternoon from the airport in London City.

_(A.N. – Found this info out at Wikipedia. Just looked for England Airport List/Names)_

Bringing with them only the clothes on their backs and a having a setup account in the Wizarding bank in Seattle as well as a Muggle account in one of their banks, Lucius and Narcissa bid their son goodbye as they apparated out of the cabin to arrive at the airport with their tickets in hand in a deserted area.

Soon after boarding the plane, they turned towards each other for a moment before grasping each other's hands tightly together and praying that everything went alright back home as well as that nothing bad would happen to Draco.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Needless to say, the following weeks after his parents departure, Draco was finding it harder and harder to get any information on the Order, what they were doing, where the hell Potter and his two friends disappeared too, anything important that he could use to gain their trust with whenever he found them.

Since there seemed to be no sign of anyone other than Jasper and his family, Draco decided that now was time to ask Alice to tell him just where Harry Potter and his two friends were.

Going up to Alice, Draco immediately asked her his question.

"Alice, I know that you and your family are just trying to protect me, but don't. I need your help in finding out where Potter and his two friends are. Please! I need to find them and prove to them that I am not a Death Eater. That I only wish for this war to end just as much as they do. They need my help in winning this war when they are going to face the Death Eaters. They don't know what kind of curses they are going to use, but I do. I can train them into defending themselves against these curses and thus, hopefully proving myself to be on their side."

"Draco, I would tell you where they are, but, I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why not?"

"Because Jasper won't be able to stop himself from taking you the moment something happens to you and then, you'll be a vampire before the time is right. Trust me on this Draco, right now; they don't need your help. But when they do, I'll inform you of it immediately. I promise."

"I see. Well at least now I know why you weren't telling me. Will they be alright until they need my help?"

"Yes Draco they will."

"Okay then, I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's okay. You just wanted to help them and have them see that you weren't what they all thought you would be."

Sometime after getting something to eat, Draco turned over onto his side to better snuggle up to his lover and asked him hesitantly what he thinks it would be like for him to drink his blood to change him.

"Your blood will taste like the most delicious and filling and satisfying thing that I have ever tasted in my whole 133 years as a vampire. Even more delicious than what Bella's blood would've tasted like to me."

"I see. But after my change, will you still be able to drink animal blood or will you have to continue to drink mine even after I've become a vampire?"

"Alice informed me of that already last night as you were with your parents saying goodbye. She told me, that after I've changed you, I won't need to drink as much animal blood as I had too before because your blood will call out to me and once I've drunken it, I won't require anything more."

"Oh. So, after I'm changed, all you'll require to keep yourself losing control to your blood lust is my blood. How much would you need to take?"

"It wouldn't matter anymore after you've changed. A mouthful maybe two would be more than enough to sustain me longer than my siblings because your blood carries your magic in it, and I think it will remain to do so after you've become a vampire."

"Really? How can you tell?"

"I just feel it. I just feel like it's going to stay with you for all eternity. Like your usage of magic the way you can do so now, will become your vampire power."

"That's a relief. But, what about my parents and uncle Severus?"

"I don't know. We'll have to ask Alice about them tomorrow."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning then."

"Pleasant dreams darlin'."

"Same to your wakeful eyes love."

One day, as Draco was reading up on curses in an old book that his father had given him just before he left with his mother for America, along with a warning of 'Catch up on your curses son. You should find them to be very helpful on your enemies.'; the door to his shared bedroom with Jasper instantly bolted open with a frantic Alice appearing in the doorway.

"Draco! Come on! We must leave!"

'What? What's going on Alice?"

"Harry and his friends need your help! They're trapped in your family home in the dungeons."

"WHAT?"

"No time to waste! Let's go! Jasper will go with you to help you rescue them but from then on, you both are on your own with Harry until we meet again."

"Alice, what about the rest of you?"

"Don't worry about us Draco, we'll be safe here. I'll contact Jasper as much as I can on his cell phone. We'll keep in contact. I promise. Now go!"

Running into the living room to see Jasper and his remaining siblings and Bella waiting there, Draco quickly grasped Jasper into his arms like a hug, and quickly apparated himself and Jasper safely to the gardens of his home in a spot that he knew no one else would possibly know about having found it when he was a child and not told ANYONE about it. Not even his own parents.

Appearing outside in the gardens of Malfoy Manor moments later, Draco quietly but carefully made his way over towards a secret passage that he found long ago that would safely take him into the cellar of the kitchen.

Keeping an eye on Jasper to make sure that he didn't get lost, Draco grasped his hand inside Jasper's and continued on through the tunnel that showed itself to him by means of shedding a drop of his blood. Not a lot, but just enough to recognize that he was a Malfoy by blood.

Wondering through the tunnel carefully, Draco and Jasper eventually made it to the cellar door to the kitchen. Opening it with caution, Draco and Jasper quickly crawled out from underneath the door and made their way over towards the nearest wall in the kitchen. Informing Jasper of where the dungeon was that they kept the prisoners, Draco then immediately got onto Jasper's back so that he could use his vampire speed to safely get them past his crazy aunt Bella who was torturing what looked like Hermione Granger in the middle of the floor.

Coming to the entrance to the dungeon door with no problem, Draco quickly opened the door up and entered with Jasper directly behind him.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Draco called out walking carefully into the dungeon a little further just to see if anyone else was in there but them two.

"Hello?" a familiar voice called back.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy?"

Watching Harry Potter followed by Ron Weasley walk out into his direct vision with caution, Draco turned back towards Jasper and then informed them that they were there to help them escape.

"Yeah right Malfoy! Like we're going to believe you!"

"If you wish to remain here and be tortured by my aunt and the Death Eaters so badly Weasley then you can just stay here! I didn't have to come all this way to risk my life to save your unforgiving arse! I'm already dead to them!"

"Wait a minute Ron. I think he's telling the truth."

"But Harry!"

"Look Ron, Jasper is with him. He wouldn't be with Malfoy if he wasn't telling the truth. Besides, you weren't there to see what happened on the Tower. I was."

"What do you mean you were there Potter? No one else was there but me, Dumbledore, and Jasper. Then the Death Eaters. I never saw you!"

"I was stunned under my father's Invisibility Cloak. I heard and saw everything Malfoy. You didn't kill Dumbledore. Snape did. But had Jasper not used himself to shield you from the killing curse, then you would've been dead."

"…so now you know the truth. Big help that is against the Ministry or your precious Order!"

"Look Malfoy, you came here to help us get out then help us! Don't bitch about your problems now! We don't have time for it! Now, what's your plan?"

"I'm going to let you all out of here and duel with my aunt to distract her from you gathering Granger and popping out of here on a portkey that I have on hand with me."

"But that would mean that you'd be left behind!"

"I know that Potter! But that's the best plan that I could come up with on such a short notice!"

"I have to say, it's rather Gryffindor worthy of you Malfoy."

"Shut up Potter. Now, are you going to follow the plan or do you just happen to have a better one?"

"Your sounds fine, except for the ending."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll soon be dead anyways, but not like them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember Potter? I'll become a vampire. I'm Jasper's mate. Soon he'll have to turn me and when he does, I'll be dead. Physically at least. My body will function, but it won't work the same way that it did when it was alive. I'll be faster, stronger, and far more powerful than I am now. But we're getting side tracked now. Let's just stick to the plan and get your arses out of here."

"Wait a minute! I have an idea! Dobby!"

A loud pop suddenly came into dungeon and a house elf appeared out of no where wearing what looked like a pillow cloth wrapped around his small body.

"Oh! Harry Potter! Dobby has been wondering when he would ever see Harry Potter again. Now he has! What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, you can come in and out of the Manor without others knowing you are here?"

"Oh yes sir! Dobby is a free elf sir! He can go wherever he wishes sir!"

"Good. I need you to take Professor Flitwick back to Hogwarts in the Infirmary Wing as quick as possible without being seen by anyone and then return back here!"

"Yes sir!"

With a loud pop, Dobby and Professor Flitwick disappeared out of the dungeons and seconds later, Dobby returned, alone.

"Thank you Dobby, now, I need you to take Luna and Mr. Ollivander back there as well then come back here."

"Will do sir!"

Making sure that he had both of them securely holding his hands, Dobby then disapparated to the Hogwarts School Infirmary and deposited them by the entrance doors before leaving to return back to Harry Potter's side.

"Thank you Dobby. Now, Ron and I are going to go and save Hermione. I want you make sure that no one else sees you here in the Manor. I'm going to have to ask you for your help once more. I'll need you to apparated Ron, Hermione, and myself somewhere near the ocean."

"I understands sir!"

"Thank you Dobby. Now Ron, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good."

As Harry and Ron began to walk towards the entrance of the dungeon, Dobby instantly let out a squeak of fear upon seeing the son of his former Master and a vampire right behind him.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby must get you all to safety away from old Master's son!"

"No Dobby don't! He's okay. Mal—_**Draco**_—is on our side now."

"He's on Harry Potter's side?"

"Yes Dobby he is as well as Jasper Hale, who is standing right behind him. He's the vampire."

"But—but—sir."

"It's okay Dobby, Jasper is a good vampire. He only drinks animal blood. Draco is his mate. He won't harm any of us. I promise. Now please, wait for the right time to apparated us to the ocean. Draco and Jasper will follow on a portkey that he has."

"There's one problem with that Potter. My portkey will send me somewhere else than where you're all going."

"Can't you change its location?"

"I can, but it'll be difficult."

"Then do it."

"Fine. But you better not make me regret this."

As Draco had no choice but to get busy changing the location of his portkey to a place nearby the ocean with Jasper at his side for company and as a guard, Harry and Ron abruptly stormed up the stairs and began to take out the wizard snatchers that held their wands. But while this was happening, that meant that Draco's plan to duel his aunt as a distraction wouldn't come into play.

After procuring their wands back, Harry and Ron then sent out spells flying here and there to try and get Hermione out of their reach and pull her back to them. Eventually, with a little final help from Dobby cutting the chandelier from the ceiling, he then made sure that everyone was holding tightly onto him before he apparated away to a spot near the ocean, not knowing that he took Bellatrix's dagger right along with him.

Back down in the dungeon, Draco had finally been able to change the location on the portkey and abruptly activated it as soon as he heard the commotion getting worse up the stairs. With Jasper at his side, the two were instantly portkeyed away from inside the Manor, to be dumped off at a seemingly remote area along a beach.

Standing up and brushing off the sand from his hair and clothes, Draco turned towards Jasper and asked him if he could feel emotions coming from Potter or his friends nearby. Not knowing that they could've landed in a completely different area than they thought about.

"Yes, I can feel them. They are quite far away, but I can get us there in minutes instead of the hours it would take you to get there on foot."

"Shut up Jasper. Just get us there as soon as possible. I think something bad might have happened."

"It did. According to their feelings, some one close to them died."

"It couldn't have been Granger or Weasley, Potter wouldn't have allowed that. And it couldn't be Potter himself, so that only leaves…Dobby."

Taking Draco into his arms bridal style and running off in the direction he could feel and smell Harry and his friends in, Jasper couldn't help but wish that he had his siblings with him to help cope with all that has happened thus far in their journey.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Chapter 12 is complete. Chapter 13 is up next. Now that Draco and Jasper have joined up with Harry and his friends on their most interesting journey, they'll now have no other choice but to rely on each other from that point on. I wonder what'll happen next? Maybe Draco will have to celebrate his birthday with Jasper and their new companions? Maybe he'll be turned earlier than expected? Who knows? Just read the next chapter to see what shall happen. Also, don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_A.N.- Draco and Jasper have helped to rescue Harry and his friends and escape from Malfoy Manor. Now that they're on their own and have no one else to trust or get in touch with, they have to rely on each other to get through the thick and thin. I only pray that nothing bad comes to happen to them along the way. But, I guess you'll just have read this story chapter to find out if it does or doesn't occur. Enjoy!_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

The burial of Dobby the House Elf was short but simplistic. As Draco and Jasper followed behind Hermione Granger a little ways, thinking that walking behind her was much safer than Potter or Weasley, Draco began to wonder how his parents were doing in America.

"Jasper, are my parents doing okay? Can you even feel their emotions from this far a distance?"

"I can, but only faintly. They are alright darlin'. Carlisle is a good man and he's a doctor. So, should anything bad happen to them, he'll take good care of them. And his wife Esme, our mother for intents and purposes, is a good cook and is kind and generous, but firm sometimes. They'll take good care of your parents until we see them again."

"I hope I get to see them again. I just, can't help but think that maybe I should've gone with them."

"If you did Malfoy, we would've still been stuck back at your house down in the dungeons trying to find a way to get out and get the others to safety."

"I am aware of that Potter, but, think about it. My father, being who he is, could've helped out somehow. He could've been here teaching you how to properly defend yourself against the Death Eaters and their new curses that they've developed instead of it falling onto me to teach you."

"What do you mean, it falling onto you to teach me how to defend myself against the Death Eaters?"

"In the recent weeks, months even, since you faced Voldemort yourself, he's been teaching the Death Eaters new curses and their counters. My father taught them to me just incase I would have to go up against a Death Eater to gain his spot in the Inner Circle to prove myself to Voldemort."

"But now that you're here with us and not with them, you're going to be teaching me these curses?"

"Yes. I'll also teach them to Granger and Weasley if you like. But Jasper will remain beside us to make sure that we don't get too carried away in our lessons."

"Why?"

"It's rather obvious as to why Potter! If you get too hooked on the curses that I'm going to teach you, then you'll just want to learn more and more and soon, we won't be able to balance out that dark magic that you'll be taught with new light magic."

"I don't understand."

"Granger, you understand what I'm saying right?"

"Yes. In a sense, I can."

"Fine, I'll just tell you all then. I'm sure that you've all heard the saying wherever there is darkness there is always light? Well, the same applies to our magic. Where there is light, there must be dark. To help balance out the amount of light you are taught, you must be taught some dark. If you stick to just one side, you'll lose yourself to its power and be uncontrollable to all of mankind. Like Voldemort. But, if you add in the same amount of darkness to the light spells and curses that you are taught, then you'll achieve the perfect amount of balance in your magic and won't cause it to rebound back onto yourself."

"You mean, if we just stick to one side the whole time, eventually we'll lose control of our magic and hurt people unintentionally?"

"Yes. It has been recorded to have happened to a lot of people back in the first war when my father and uncle Severus were fighting in it together."

"Uncle? Snape's your uncle?"

"Not by blood, but I see him as an uncle. More like a second father really. He's my godfather."

"Your godfather? Can you get in contact with him?"

"Yeah, but—what—no—I can't. Why?"

"He killed Dumbledore! Snape has to pay for what he did! He didn't have to do that! You switched sides! So, I don't see the reason why he had to still kill Dumbledore."

"The answer to that Mr. Potter is rather simple." Jasper explained as he began to understand the reason why Harry was so upset over Dumbledore's death.

"Really? And what's so simple about it?"

"Professor Snape took an Unbreakable Vow yes?"

"Yeah."

"This vow that he was under forced him to do everything in his power to protect Draco and make sure that no life endangering harm ever came unto him. When Draco switched sides, he wasn't given the option by the Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore or be punished by his failure to do so, he switched before they ever got there to force him into that decision. Making Snape, have a little loop-hole room to live on. Since a Death Eater cast the killing curse at Draco and I, the vow that was put in place should've killed him, but it didn't. The only reason why it didn't kill him when Draco was thought to have been dead was because I took the curse for him. Shielding him with my body, I took the full frontal attack of the curse and already being dead, it had no effect on me. The edges of the curse however, touched Draco and painfully caused him to go unconscious. So you see Mr. Potter, Snape was forced into taking Dumbledore's life by the very vow that he swore upon doing so when Draco couldn't. And since he couldn't, Snape had no other choice but to follow the order or else give up his own life and we couldn't have him die just yet."

"Why the hell not?"

"He holds very valuable information on the Horcruxes you are looking for and their locations and what they appear to be. Also, he holds within himself important memories that must be given to the Ministry when the war is over."

"What?—But—but I don't—I don't understand this at all! First we have to kill Snape, now we can't because he holds memories and information? Damn it!"

"Calm down Harry, maybe this is a good thing."

"How Hermione? How can this possibly be a good thing that Dumbledore's killer is out there and we're stuck out here looking for objects that I don't even know what to look for?"

Before Hermione could answer Harry, an odd ringtone suddenly blared out from the direction of where Draco and Jasper were standing. Looking over in their direction, the three Gryffindors and Draco, watched as Jasper reached into his pocket with a mumbled apology and answered his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"Oh! Alice! How are things going over there at the castle?"

"Oh, the students are going to be going home for the summer and returning in September? Why? There's a war going on out here and they're still sending their kids over here? Crazy parents."

"No Alice, we haven't found a horcrux yet…what? Talk to Draco? Okay, hold on."

After listening to Jasper's one sided conversation, Draco walked up to him and held up his lover's cell phone to his ear like he saw Jasper doing and replied hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Draco! Hi! I'm so glad your okay! When I saw you and Jasper in your house I thought that you'd be captured and then tortured and Jasper would've gone mad with rage and killed everyone...but, I'm glad that you were able to change that. However, I fear that I must warn you now."

"Warn me? Of what?"

"Just listen to me Draco and don't tell anybody about this but Jasper. Understand?"

"Yes Alice. Go on."

"When I have finished, tell Harry that the next Horcrux he wants to find is the Locket of Salazar Slytherin. He is to go to Black Manor in London and ask the House Elf Kreacher about the locket's location. But you, being of Black blood, can demand much more from the house elf than Harry can as his Lord and Master a title given to him by your late cousin Sirius. Now, here's what I must warn you about. After they've retrieved the locket, you must watch your back most indefinitely against Ron Weasley. He and Harry are going to soon have a fight and Ron will leave. You are to remain with Harry and Hermione until the time has come for your birthday in two weeks. After you've become a vampire, you and Jasper are to return to his side as winter approaches and explain everything to them then. Understand?"

"Yes Alice, I understand. We shall see you soon."

"Good, now tell Jasper we love him and to prepare himself emotionally and mentally for your change as the next two weeks come upon you."

"I will. Good bye Alice."

"See you later Draco."

Closing the phone and giving it back to Jasper, Draco then turned towards Harry and told him what Alice told him to say.

"There is a horcrux that must be found. We're to go to Black Manor and ask your house elf Kreacher where the locket of Slytherin is. That is the horcrux."

"Damn! Got to go back to London. Since either of you haven't been there before, I'll have to write it down for you and make sure that you both memorize it before burning the paper."

"Fine."

Taking out a scrap of parchment and a writing quill from Hermione's special bag, Harry then proceeded to write down the location of the Black Manor before handing it over to Draco and Jasper to read and memorize before burning it once they have done so.

"Okay, we're going to apparated there on the count of three."

"Got it."

"One, Two, Three!"

Instantly, to loud pops sounded out and they all disappeared in a whirl of colors before popping out in a deserted area of the darkened streets of London infront of what looked to be old brick buildings.

"Now, think back on the address and picture it in your mind coming to life."

Doing as Harry said, Number 4 Grimmauld Place soon began to appear before their very eyes and as soon as it did, they all quickly rushed across the street to enter the house quietly.

"Don't make too much noise. I don't want to wake Mrs. Black's portrait. She's a really horrible woman."

"I'll shut her up Potter. After all, I am a Black by blood."

"Malfoy—"

"I got it Potter, you just go and do what you need to do. Be quick about it. I don't want to stay here any longer than I need too. I've hated this house ever since I first came here when I was a little child."

"You were here before?"

"Yes. My mother brought me here to meet my great aunt. Walburga Black. I believe that's the portrait of whom you were talking about?"

"Yeah, but how did you—"

"It doesn't matter right now Potter; we're wasting valuable time standing around talking to each other. Find your house elf and get the information you need. Demand it if need be! Just hurry up and go! I'll keep the old hag busy."

"Thanks Malfoy. You're alright, for Slytherin git."

"Shut up your Gryffindor scar-head."

Walking up the stairs to where he believed Mrs. Black's portrait hung up on the wall, Draco slowly but cautiously reach out and lifted up the curtain's that were hung down infront of a portrait along the wall and braced himself for her loud shrieking.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND—"

"Pardon me Mrs. Black."

"YOU—Who are you? You look familiar. Do I know you?"

"Yes ma'am. We meet a long time ago when my mother Narcissa brought me here to meet you. I was just a small child then. My name is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy! Of course! Now I remember you! Strapping young lad like you must make your father proud. Why are you here?"

"I am looking for an old book on dark curses and I would appreciate your help great aunt."

"I see. It's to finally ride our great home of those filthy bloodtraitors and mudbloods isn't it?"

"Yes aunt. Now, can you help me?"

"I'd be delighted too Draco. Who is that young man behind you? Another pureblood?"

"This is Jasper Hale, aunt, he's a vampire and I'm his true vampire mate."

"A vampire? His true vampire mate? Draco what an honor that is. Mr. Hale, being the mate of my young great nephew I, Walburga Black, hereby proclaim you the blood right to come and go from this house anytime you wish."

"Thank you ma'am."

"Now Draco, what book are you looking for?"

"I am afraid that I forgot the title of it aunt, but would you perhaps recommend one for me? Preferably one that updates itself automatically according to the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord's new creations."

"I see, very astute of you Draco. Alright, I would recommend this one."

After telling Draco the title of the book he should find, Mrs. Black then closed herself off and watched from underneath her curtains as her great nephew and his vampire mate walked down the stairs towards the library to fin the very book she told him to take.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Needless to say, finding the man who once had been sold the locket by a trusted member of the Order and then being told whom had it now wasn't exactly what Harry and his friends had hoped to discover when they questioned Kreacher on the whereabouts of the Slytherin Locket.

After leaving the man somewhere back in Diagon Alley from where he was kidnap—**borrowed**—from, Harry and Ron and Hermione quickly ran into the long hallway of the Black Manor calling out Draco and Jasper's names.

Hearing their responses near the direction of the library, Harry briskly walked in that direction to find Draco sorting through the books.

"Draco, we're going to leave to get the locket. What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a book that automatically updates itself with every new dark curse that comes into play on the battlefield. Most of the curses I'll have to teach you will come from this book. I had one back at home and a copy of it in my school trunk illusioned as something else, but I can't obviously go there and get them now can I? Aunt Walburga told me that she had such a book here somewhere in her library. I'm just looking for it right now."

"Oh, well we're going to get the horcrux. We might not return back here once we have it. Should we not come back, you and Jasper are to make your way north on your own. I'm sure he'll be able to help you find us. I have to go now; we don't have a lot of time."

"Alright. We'll leave just incase once I've found—aha!—found it!"

Reaching out and grasping the book in to his arms, Draco then turned towards Jasper and replied to Harry before making his way out of the library and towards the entrance where he told Jasper to run them far away from the Black Manor as well as any wondering eyes.

"Potter, I don't know when the next time we'll see each other will be, but know that no matter what happens, I am on your side. Keep an eye on Granger; with Weasley's temper and his quick judgments to blame stuff on others without thinking it through the way he's known for, she'll need a shoulder to look to for support. Just a feeling Potter, but don't let Weasley carry that locket around his neck too long. It'll begin to affect his mind as well as it would others. Just watch yourselves. Okay?"

"Last minute friendly advice?"

"I guess you could call it that. Well, until we meet again Potter. Don't die out there or else you'll have me to deal with in the afterlife when I eventually die."

"Got it Malfoy."

"Alright Jasper, let's get going. Remember, we can't be seen by anyone."

Hoisting Draco up into his arms after making sure that he had a strong hold on the book that they had been looking for, Jasper quickly ran towards the entrance of the Black Manor, ran across the street and through the deserted park parallel to the house in a flash, leaving only a gust of wind in his wake.

Coming to a stop nearby a tall tree and gently setting Draco down infront of him, Jasper then waited to see what Draco would do next. He didn't have to wait long for Draco quickly took out his wand and cast a shrinking charm on the book before putting it in his shirt pocket and buttoning it so that the book wouldn't fall out. Next, grabbing a small rock from the ground nearby, Draco then cast the appropriate charms to make it into a portkey that would take them out of London and place them back at the cabin where Jasper's siblings had remained long after their departure.

Arriving at the front door of the cabin, Draco and Jasper cautiously walked up to the door and knocked. Waiting only a few seconds, the door was abruptly swung open by none other than Jasper's sister Alice who immediately replied to them both.

"Draco! Jasper! It's so nice to see you two again. Come in. There's much to talk about."

Walking inside and immediately taking a seat on the couch with great pleasure and comfort, Draco then sent his welcoming replies to everyone as they walked into the living room from their own rooms down the hallway. Once he had gotten himself a nice cup of hot tea and began drinking it with great satisfaction upon finally getting something hot and good to drink, both he and Jasper each shared their versions of what has happened since their departure.

After their story was over, Alice immediately piped up and announced out to everyone that it was time to go home. Looking over at Jasper and grasping his hand with his own, Draco then leaned his head down on to his shoulder and began to think on all that has happened to him in his life so far since his last year at Hogwarts and how he came to know his lover and his odd family.

"Alright, since we're going to be returning home for a little while, I've taken the liberty of buying us all airline tickets. We leave tomorrow morning at 8 to get to the airport from the Kings Cross Station by cab. Draco, since this will be your first flight on a plane, I've gotten both you and Jasper first class tickets and you'll be right next to each other. Once we land, we're then going to drive to our house and meet you two there later."

"Huh? What do you mean meet us two there later?"

"Jasper is going to take you to our house himself. It's a surprise. I just know that you're going to love it!"

"I hope it's nothing bad."

"Nope, you'll have a blast!"

That night, as Draco and Bella were asleep, the Cullen siblings were gathered out in the living room to discuss what was going to be done now that Dumbledore was dead and the students sent home for the summer and about Draco possibly meeting the Volturi.

Not much could be said, but Alice immediately spoke up when she was asked about Draco's future and if he was going to have to meet the Volturi.

"Draco's condition will be met the weekend of his birthday as promised. His parents and his uncle will all be there and will be turned one-by-one by Carlisle. After they are turned into newborns, Carlisle will then take them with himself to Alaska to be trained to fight off their urge to feed on human blood. Back at the house, Draco will celebrate his birthday and shall be turned by Jasper that very night. Since you had training with newborns Jasper, you will be in charge of training Draco to drink only from animals. Not humans. You two will continue to train until the winter months come upon England and then portkey out of here to return back to Harry Potter's side where he'll desperately need your help more than ever."

"And the Volturi?" Jasper asked his sister concerned for his mate's safety.

"They'll notice a change but will not be able to determine who it is. They will send someone to check it out and find Draco's parents and his uncle well into their stages of nearing the completion of their training. Far beyond what Carlisle would have predicted."

"You mean that their training to drink animal drink will only take a few months instead of the whole year?"

"Yes, it's because they are like Draco. People who can do magic and have done magic for quite some time."

"Well, that's a relief."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As promised, early the next morning, the Cullen's, Bella, and Draco all portkeyed away from the cabin to the Kings Cross Station and hailed a cab or two.

After arriving at the airport, getting their bags checked and having everything all secure and packed away on the plane, except for Draco whom conveniently shrunk his bags and placed them into his pockets for safe keeping, not trusting the muggles one bit.

The flight to Seattle took awhile and all the way there, Jasper had to use his emotion manipulation to help ease Draco's fear of flying in the dangerous 'muggle contraption of death'. As the plane finally landed at the Seattle airport and they got off the plane, grabbed their checked in luggage and drove rental cars to their hometown, Draco obediently followed Jasper as he walked over towards a strange, tilted machine that looked fascinating but very dangerous to Draco's eyes.

Giving his love a look, Draco asked him what the odd contraption was.

"It's a motorcycle Draco."

"Mo-ter-ci-cal?"

"Mo-tor-cy-cle. Think of it as a really big, fast, and dangerous broom. Only flying really fast on the road and not in the sky."

"Oh."

"Here, put this on, I'll clip it together for you."

"A helmet? What for?"

"It is to protect your head from injury should we happen to crash. But I won't let that happen."

"I know you won't."

After making sure that the helmet was secured on Draco's head, Jasper then moved over towards his motorcycle and got on it. Clipping his own motorcycle helmet onto his head and pulling on his leather jacket and gloves, Jasper then slowly began to coax Draco on the motorcycle behind him and hold onto his waist with his arms wrapped tightly around them, Jasper inserted the key into the ignition and started the engine. Kicking off the kick stand and bracing the weight of both the bike and Draco on his strong legs that felt like almost nothing to the vampire, Jasper then back up the bike out of his parking space in the airport parking lot and revved the engine a moment or two before warning Draco that they were going to now speed out of the lot and onto the road.

Wrapping his arms tighter around Jasper's waist, Draco watched with fascination and shock and great surprise as he felt the world zoom right by him in a flash.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- I hope that this story has satisfied you all so far. I only pray that it hasn't left you all feeling confused when the characters are speaking. I'm also sorry that Draco and his parents seem a bit ooc. But, I needn't to do something like that with them for it all to fit into the story just right. Anyways, please send me some nice reviews. _


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_A.N. - Before I commence with the story, I would like to apologize for not taking into consideration the time differences between the two stories. Harry Potter is playing out in 1996-1998. Twilight is playing out in 2007-08. So, just pretend that movies and television from both times are together in Harry's and Jasper's. As much as that sounds incredibly confusing right now, you'll understand the meaning to this message later on in this chapter. So, please enjoy and don't forget to review. Also, I wish to know your thoughts on making Draco Mpreg with Jasper's baby. Do it or not? Let me know! Laters!_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Sitting behind Jasper on his motorcycle contraption, feeling it reeve and vibrate and zoom pass by the trees riding on the road, Draco closed his eyes in contentment. Leaning his head down in the middle of Jasper's back, snuggling up to him as close as he could on the bike, Draco watched with a smile as the scenery passed by him as fast as it would fly right by on his broom.

Barely seeing the sign that welcomed them to the small town of Forks, Draco asked Jasper what a few of the buildings in the small town were as they flew right past them on his motorcycle.

"That's the town restaurant. Not very fancy, but it's alright. That is the diner where people go to eat small town foods. There's the hospital where my father works at and there's the police station."

"Police station? What's that?"

"Well, they're like your kind of people that serve to protect the people of this town against bad criminals."

"Oh, back home they're called Aurors."

"I see. Well, we're coming up onto our long driveway."

"This is your drive? Wow. I love the forest surrounding it. Your family really is way out here for your own safety huh?"

"Yes, but we also live out here because there's animals in the forest that we can attack and drink from freely without arousing suspicion to the neighbors or the towns people."

"You mentioned wolves back home. Are they werewolves or just regular wolves?"

"They're more like…shape shifters you would say."

"Shape shifters? Like an Animagus?"

"Ani—what?"

"Animagus. It's where we, wizards and witches, can change into our animal forms whenever we want. But, we mostly do it only for emergencies."

"I see. That's interesting. But yes, I guess they would be like your people that can become Animagi."

As they rode along the drive, getting closer to the end Jasper's drive, Draco couldn't help but wish that the ride didn't have to end so soon when he was finally getting used to it. Pulling up next to one of the rental cars that the others drove from the airport back to their house in the driveway, Draco carefully got off of the motorcycle after Jasper turned off the engine and set up the kickstand to the motorcycle so that it didn't fall over onto its side.

Watching from underneath his helmet as Jasper removed his gloves and helmet but kept on his form fitting zipped up leather jacket before shaking his hair away from his face, Draco couldn't help but find this whole scene strangely arousing.

As Jasper began to remove Draco's motorcycle helmet from his head, he could hardly keep his eyes shining with amusement, as he felt Draco's feelings quickly shift from excitement, to wonder, to shock, surprise, contentment, to finally end upon arousal. Arousal towards him.

After setting down their helmets on the back of his motorcycle on the seat, Jasper quickly kicked out the kickstand and walked the bike over towards the garage where he placed it in his assigned place by Edward's silver Volvo. Draco followed Jasper into the garage and watched as he pulled his heavy motorcycle along as if it was as weightless as a piece of paper before setting it back up on its kickstand and leaving the helmets and his gloves on a shelf nearby.

Turning back towards Draco, Jasper grasped the doorknob in his hand and replied to his lover just as he began to open the door.

"Just be on your guard Draco. My father was supposed to be still up in Alaska with your parents and uncle training them to not hunt after humans, but he sensed that they were ready to try out their new way of life. So, he came back with them accompanying him and are somewhere inside the house. Now, regardless you are of their flesh and blood darlin', should they happen to smell your blood when it's spilt, they'll lunge for you in bloodlust the way that I did for Bella."

"They—they wouldn't really—do that—would they?"

"Yes darlin' they would. Now come on inside. Let me introduce you to our mother and your newly changed parents and uncle as well as our father Carlisle. After that, I'll show you around the house."

"Okay."

Opening the garage door and entering the house, Jasper then gently coaxed Draco forwards towards the living room where his family and Draco's were all waiting for their arrival. Walking into the room and nodding at his family, Jasper sent his mother Esme a smile and his father a nod.

Wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulders, Jasper then turned his attention to his lover and proudly introduced his parents to him.

"Draco, I would like for you to meet our mother Esme and our father Carlisle."

"It's truly a pleasure to meet you Draco. Alice and the others have told us so much about you. As have your parents and uncle. You truly are blessed to be loved by such people as them."

"Thank you ma'am. It's nice to meet you and your husband Carlisle as well."

"Your welcome."

As Draco turned towards Carlisle to ask him a question, he was suddenly interrupted by Alice's shout of surprise.

"Jasper! Get Draco out of here! NOW!"

Before Jasper could accomplish what his sister had demanded of him, Draco was suddenly flung from his side by none other than the blood lustful berserker that was once the calm and collected Narcissa Malfoy.

She harshly grabbed onto the figure of her own son and threw him from her to slam him up against the wall, making him cry out in pain.

Tightly grasping onto his shirt, she quickly held back her hand, nails pointed out like claws and set about to strike down at Draco when her arm and waist was abruptly held back by none other than her husband and Carlisle.

"Narcissa! That's enough! Get a hold of yourself! This is our son! Do you hear me? Our son! Now let him go!"

"NOOOOO! HE'S MINE! HIS BLOOD IS MINE! I MUST HAVE IT!"

"NARCISSA!"

All it took for her to get the leverage she needed was her husband's one second loss of a grip. Reaching out with her suddenly free arm, her nails sharp and deadly, she raised her hand slightly and suddenly brought it down upon the quivering form her son.

"MOTHER! AHHHHH!"

Draco's cry out pain and fear broke something inside of Jasper. One moment he was standing near the middle of the living room, then the next, he was on top of Narcissa Malfoy holding her down in the way that he had done so to the newborns back when he was their trainer.

With his mouth set in a snarl, growling from his throat, he leaned down to her face, eyes shining brightly with rage, possessiveness, the desire to punish her for what she had done to his mate. With a slight hint of red flicks within them, Jasper then warned her in his Major Whitlock persona with more force than needed; just to make sure that she and her husband and Draco's uncle understood that he meant business.

"If you **ever** do something like that again to your own son, your own flesh and blood, I will not stop at this point. I'll rip your fucking head right off of your pretty shoulders. Draco is my mate and as my mate, I swore to protect him from any life endangering harm. Even if that harm, comes from his own mother. Try to taste his blood or take it by force, I'll kill you where you stand or fall. Do you understand me? Stay away from my mate—**or else**."

Standing up from her shaky, now calming form, Jasper quickly ran to Draco's side, picked him up and took him into the kitchen leaving the others behind to deal with Draco's mother themselves.

Gently placing his shaking, quite obviously scared, and shocked body up onto the counter top of the island in the middle of the kitchen, Jasper quickly ran out of the room to grab Carlisle's disinfectant and some gauze pads and bandages before appearing back at Draco's side seconds later. Taking off what remained of Draco's shirt carefully by cutting it with scissors; Jasper quickly wet a dish cloth and softly patted and wiped off the blood from the fierce scratches that Narcissa's nails delivered to his torso.

Throwing the wet and bloody cloth away in the sink behind him, Jasper then tenderly wiped down Draco's wounds with disinfectant before wrapping his torso up with strips of bandages. Once that was completed, Jasper leaned over and tenderly wrapped his arms around Draco muttering an apology as he did so.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I didn't protect you quick enough. I couldn't stop your own mother from harming you until it was too late."

"You did enough Jasper just by getting the point across to her and my father and Uncle Severus to leave me alone. You did enough just by reforming into who you used to be to make sure that they wouldn't cause harm to me ever again."

"But Draco—"

"No Jasper. Not this time love. You did what you could and that is enough. Now, what were you going to tell me about those wolves? Apparently you and they have met more times than with Bella and the battle against the newborns. Did you come to an agreement or something to co-exist?"

"Yes. Long ago when we first came here as a family, Carlisle and the elder, Jacob's grandfather or great grandfather, made a treaty. We wouldn't hunt down the humans for their blood, and they in-turn would leave us be to our own land. If we killed a human or turned them, then they would kill that vampire."

"What? But—but what about my becoming a vampire? You turning me?"

"There is no need to worry about that darlin'. That will still happen. You're the exception to their little golden rule. Being my true vampire mate, they'll have no other choice but to allow me to turn you or else my blood lust will demand payment of human blood the amount it would take for me to be satisfied with your one mouthful."

"And how—how many human's would that take?"

"At this point of time so close to your birthday? Well over thirty humans."

"THIRTY HUMANS? That's crazy! All of that blood equals one mouthful of mine?"

"Yes. But don't you worry darlin' the wolves will allow me to change you or risk losing thirty humans to my thirst. And not even the strongest or fastest wolf could stop me."

"So, in either way, you win."

"It certainly looks that way. Now, I was going to show you around the house, but I think it's best that we leave that for tomorrow. Let you get some sleep and start afresh the next morning."

"So it looks like I finally get to see the mysterious bedroom of Jasper Hale?"

"It certainly does darlin'."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_**WARNING: There will be some sexual situations below. If you don't wish to read them, then scroll down until you reach the Safe Read Zone sign. You wish to just proceed anyway, do so at your own risk. You evil little readers. (ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!).**_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Pulling Draco up into his arms and shifting him around carefully to not agitate his wounds, Jasper ran out of the kitchen, up the long flight of stairs nearby the end of the hallway and turned down towards the left to come to a stop at his closed bedroom door. Glancing down at Draco, Jasper shifted him up a little further and opened his door.

The walls were covered in a dark, almost navy blue, coloring of paint, within a middle sized cabinet, held books upon books about all the wars and histories of the world since his turning, a couple of photographs of the Cullen family, a couple of him and Alice, one of him with his motorcycle wearing his gloves and leather jacket as well as what looked like a really hot pair of leather pants.

Next to that was an odd flat contraption against the wall and cases upon cases of odd titles and further mysterious machines beneath those.

"That's a television and those are movies and the DVD player, dvr cable box."

"Oh, I guess I'll find out what it does over the weekend then."

"I'll show you tomorrow if you want."

"Okay."

Looking along the other side of his room, in the corner was the most pleasing sight to behold to Draco's eyes. Jasper's big king sized bed. The linens and bed sheets, pillow covers and bed curtains were all a mixture of dark blue with a trimming of silver and some black mixed into the sheets to make it really stand out.

Sensing the joy and relief upon seeing his bed coming from Draco, Jasper closed his bedroom door behind himself, walked over towards his bed and set Draco down upon it. Leaning down and taking off Draco's shoes and then his pants to leave him in his underwear, Jasper then turned around and leaned down to take off his shoes and socks. Once his feet were bare, Jasper stood back up and began to unzip and take off his leather jacket.

After he threw it over onto a small love seat sitting infront of his television, Jasper then took off his shirt not caring that he just let it fall to the floor unforgotten. Unbuckling his belt and slipping it out of his pants loops, Jasper was about to throw it off to the side when he suddenly felt the most intense arousal of his life. Hearing a soft moan of pleasure behind him, Jasper slowly turned around to face Draco to ask him just what he was thinking of that made him so aroused only to stare and take in the gloriously beautiful sight that met his eyes.

With his legs spread out underneath himself, sitting on his bare naked ass on top of his bed covers, sweating, flushed, and panting and moaning almost like a wanton whore, Draco had one hand fisting tightly into a ball on top of his bed while the other, was furiously jacking off his red, leaking, hard erection. Cheeks flushed to the point of a fever, his eyes glazed over with lust and desire for the man infront of him, Draco quickly reached up with his unoccupied hand and abruptly began to pinch and pull and rub against his hardened nipples one at a time.

"Ahhh…Jasper…I…want…I want…you…please…take me…suck me off…anything…please. I…ugh…I can…hardly take it anymore…please!"

Hearing Draco call out to him with the most sincere amount of desire in his voice, Jasper quickly shed himself of his pants and underwear and joined his lover on his bed. Removing Draco's hand on his cock and replacing it with his own ice cold one, Draco abruptly hissed from the major difference in body temperature.

While his hand was busy jacking off Draco, Draco's now free hand abruptly reached out to do the same right back to him as Jasper leaned over and licked and nibbled upon his neck, bruising and pleasuring him to his almost greatest desire.

Opening his molten grey eyes, Draco maneuvered his head a little before soundly kissing Jasper and flipping him over onto his back. Taking his hand off his Jasper's cock and removing Jasper's from his own, Draco carefully settled himself on top of Jasper where he could freely thrust against Jasper's hard leaking cock, feeling it caress his thick ball sack and rub slightly against the base of his cock. Reaching up and sucking on his fingers to thoroughly coat them in his saliva before reaching behind himself with one hand as Jasper took Draco's cock in his hand once more, Draco proceeded to circle, coat and then gently insert one of his fingers into his arse.

Slipping the finger in and out and moving it about in a circle, Draco could feel his inner muscles begin to loosen up enough for another finger to join the first. With two of fingers pumping inside his arse and Jasper's hand on his cock jacking him off while he was subtlety thrusting up against Draco as he thrusted down to feel further pleasuring friction, Draco's body abruptly began to quake and tense up and sweat poured out almost like a river all over his body as his release began to creep up on him.

Tensing once or twice with a loud gasp, sometimes moan, Draco pumped his fingers into himself faster and harder as Jasper began to speed up his thrusts from beneath him while jacking him off at a nearly blinding speed to help Draco reach his climax quickly; Draco gazed down into Jasper's beautiful amber eyes.

Suddenly, gazing into Jasper's eyes, seeing him watch Draco as he shagged himself on his fingers and thrusted against Jasper's own cock, was all it took for his release to overcome him. Hanging his head back and crying out in pleasure as his release washed over him, Draco quickly tucked his head back down to witness Jasper's own release shortly after his came upon him.

Watching Jasper release himself all over his stomach in a shower of white, Draco's own release covering Jasper's hand and mixing a little with Jasper's on his abdomen, Draco carefully took out his soaking wet and quivering fingers from his arse to abruptly fall over onto his side out of the mess that they had created on top of Jasper's bed panting and trying to regain back his sense of self that he apparently lost within his pleasure.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_**WARNING ENDS HERE: Now we're back onto the SAFE READING ZONE. Enjoy!**_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

After Jasper retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom next door to his room and returned to clean them both off, he couldn't help but wish that it was the day of Draco's birthday so that he could already change him. Throwing the forgotten wash cloth into a corner of his room after thoroughly wiping off himself and Draco and a bit on his bed covers, Jasper then carefully tucked Draco into one side of his bed and got in right next to him on the other side.

Pulling Draco into his embrace and smelling his glorious human scent filled with magic, a hint of vanilla, sex, sweat, as well as a hint of their mixed fluids, Jasper began to run his hand through Draco's sweat slicked hair before whispering out a goodnight to him as he watched Draco fall asleep in his arms.

The next morning after a shower, change of clothes, and a stolen kiss or two in his room, Jasper proceeded to show Draco around the house, properly.

"You already know where our rooms are, our parents room is on the other side of the house, down here we have the living room and you've already seen the garage, and lastly, here is the kitchen. Where everyone is just standing around. What are you guys doing?"

"We're just making breakfast for Draco and Bella Jasper nothing to worry about." Was the reply that he received from his question by his mother Esme.

"Yeah bro, it isn't like Bella was kept up late from hearing you guys going at it last night."

"*growls loudly* Emmett!"

"Hey man! It isn't my fault your boy here has a loud voice. Perhaps next time you should gag him. Am I right Bella?"

"I'm not getting into this discussion."

Looking over at Bella, Draco instantly noticed that she had slight bags underneath her eyes from lack of sleep and apologized for being too loud.

"It's alright Draco. If I were getting that kind of pleasure from Edward like you obviously did from Jasper, then I'd probably be loud too."

Draco said nothing but blushed furiously, even more so when Emmett asked him how it went.

"It—it was fine. I mean, we didn't go all the way, but it was good."

"Huh? What do you mean you didn't go all the way?"

"Just what I said. We didn't have sex."

"Then—how—why—"

"It's none of your business. Now Mrs. Cullen what have you cooked for us for breakfast? I'm famished."

"I'll bet."

"Shut up Emmett. According to Jasper, when I become like you, I'll be able to keep my magic and use it as my special 'vampire' power. So watch it!"

"Okay, okay, just kidding. But seriously, what are we going to tell the wolves? They're already pissed enough as it is about the turning of your parents and your uncle. Though, they are different than regular people and had to prove it to them before being allowed to be turned, I doubt that they'll let you be turned. And at this age too."

"My upcoming seventeenth birthday indicates to our world that I'll be a legal adult. So, it hardly matters to me what they think. Besides, Jasper said that because I'm his true vampire mate, they'll have no other choice but to allow him to change me the night of my birthday."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm hungry and I want to find my father or uncle Severus and ask them what was wrong with my mother."

As Draco got himself a plate of food and began to eat it, Bella asked Draco if that was such a good idea.

"Of course it is. They're my family. Besides, my father tried to stop her as much as theirs did. Somehow, for some reason, my blood didn't call out to them as easily as it did to my mother. I need to know why."

"Well, why don't we ask Carlisle after breakfast?"

"Okay. Alice, is my father or uncle nearby?"

"They are in the living room with Carlisle waiting to speak with you."

"Okay, thanks."

Finishing his breakfast as politely but as quickly as he could, Draco then walked out of the kitchen and down the small hallway and flight of stairs into the living room where he saw both his father Lucius and Uncle Severus talking seriously with Carlisle.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I was hoping to have a talk with my father and uncle, if I could?"

"Certainly Draco. Go right ahead. Of course you understand my need to be here as well as Emmett's and Edward's and Jasper's."

"Yes. It's fine. Father, Uncle, how have you been?"

"Things are a little more difficult to get used to than I thought. Your blood does indeed call out to us Draco, like it did your mother, but not as easily as it does her. I believe that it has something to do with our time on the battlefields and using our dark magic as much as we did, and being surrounded by multiples of blood spill. Your mother on the other hand, didn't see battle. Not like we did. She saw the gossip battles, the social climbing status battles, and the battles a man would allow his wife to see without regretting his decision for her to see. That is why, Draco, I myself and Severus as well it seems, to believe that this is the reason why your mother went after your blood the way she did."

"I see. Father, about this bonding that I am to have, when shall it take place?"

"It shall take place on the early afternoon of your birthday. Then, that night, you and Jasper are to consummate the bond and change into a vampire."

"That sounds too easy. But, what about these wolves? Will they have to attend then bonding?"

"I do not know. Carlisle?"

"Yes Draco. The wolves will have to attend the bond ceremony to know that you are truly Jasper's mate and are not to be harmed in any way before your changing."

"After my change however, I am as much a target to them as you all are?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh well, I suppose it is better than snake face and his followers. No offense father, Severus."

"Believe me Draco; we are quite relieved to be out of there." Draco's father replied back before Severus added in his own two cents after him.

"Yes as well as quite far away from Potter."

"For the moment I guess. But soon Jasper and I will have to return back to England to help Potter find and destroy these Horcruxes to defeat Vol—You-Know-Who."

"Then you'll need my help." Severus replied to Draco as he waved his ebony wand and a piece of parchment and writing quill appeared out of thin air.

Writing down a list and location of where the items could possibly be found, Severus then announced to Draco that while he was with Potter, he was to maintain his guard and not tell him anything that could jeopardize his mission to remain with him even if his friends abandon him along the way.

"I understand. I won't let Potter get away or have him try to keep me and Jasper away from his side should his friends ever abandon him when he'll need them the most."

"Good. Now, the first to depart, according to Ms. Alice, is Weasley. He'll be swayed to leave by the locket and shall leave it with them. Potter and Granger will continue to move on and look for a way to destroy the locket. I'll send out a Patronus Charm to Potter to have him follow it to an artifact they'll be looking for. She says that Weasley will return then and save Potter while he's drowning under the water. They'll destroy the locket and return back to camp base where you and Granger are to remain behind, sleeping from earlier. Jasper, shall pretend to be out hunting, and won't interfere in Potter's rescue unless Weasley never shows up. Understand?"

"We got it Severus. Thank you."

"Hmph. We shall keep in contact through their…cell phones. So don't break it or lose it. It'll be our only way to contact one another. Pretend to be talking to Alice or Bella or Edward even when I am speaking to you, I don't want to have to see Potter earlier than I wish too, while I'm on a slight hiatus and am for once; enjoying my peace and quiet."

"Carlisle, will my mother be alright?"

"Yes Draco, she'll be fine. She's feeling guilty and ashamed of what she's done no doubt about that, but what she'll require from you, is your forgiveness."

"I know. I know that she didn't mean to do what she did, the need just got to be too strong for her to control and she lost it. It will take me some time to see her and not be afraid, remembering what she's done to me, but I will eventually forgive her. Can you tell her that for me?"

"Certainly. Now, is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"When will I be meeting the wolves to discuss with them their acceptance and appearance at my bonding ceremony?"

"Alice told me that that shall occur later this afternoon."

"Oh, okay. Jasper, I want to go and see what that muggle tele-thing does now."

"Alright darlin' we'll see you later in our training spot after I get Draco something to eat once we've watched some television or a movie."

Rushing back up stairs to the second level of the house and into his bedroom with Draco in his arms, Jasper then closed his door and set Draco down on the love seat. Turning on the television and explaining to Draco like it's watching a memory from your past come to play on the screen.

"What's this?"

"It's a television show called Boy Meets World."

"Oh…odd title for a show. By the way, what name would you prefer that I call you formerly to legalize my name?"

"Jasper Whitlock."

"You—you want to go by your human last name? That's nice. It sounds a lot better than Jasper Hale or Jasper Cullen to me. I like it. Draco Lucius Malfoy-Whitlock. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"It does. I think I'm going to like hearing people call you Mr. Malfoy-Whitlock darlin'."

"Me too luv, me too." Draco replied back to Jasper as he leaned back into his embrace to watch a new show that just began called Kenan & Kel.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N. – I remember that show. It was one of my favorites to watch growing up. Yep, I was a 90's kid. I also remember watching Brotherly Love, Boy Meets World, Ren&Stimpy, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, and many others. Well, in the next chapter, Draco finally gets to meet the wolves and bonds with Jasper. Yay!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_A.N. - Draco and Jasper will meet up with the Quileute wolves and get fitted for their bonding ceremony. However, Draco's fitting, is something that surprises not just him, but Jasper as well when he see's what he's been forced to wear to their ceremony. I wonder what it is and just who forced Draco into wearing it? Read to find out._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

After finishing their breakfasts separately, Jasper ran through the forest to come to a halt at the very training area they had once agreed upon meeting in back when Victoria had created a newborn army to take out the Cullen's and Bella.

Setting Draco down gently on the ground next to him, Jasper immediately told him to take out his wand but to keep it out of their sights. Doing so as quickly as he was told, Draco clutched Jasper's arm tightly as he watched the forest infront of Jasper, noticing out of the corner of his eye that all the members of the Cullen clan appeared around him.

The waiting was nerve racking. Sweat began to form on Draco's skin as the nervousness, fear, and anxious standing around began to get to Draco. Turning his attention to the rustling of some bushes nearby, Draco quickly grasped his fist tighter around Jasper's arm and shifted closer towards Jasper as he watched a bulky young 16 or 17 year old walk out of the bushes wearing a black shirt that seemed to match his hair perfectly, brown kaki pants and black Convers

"Hey Bella how you doing?"

"Hey Jake. I'm alright. Just been a little busy lately. Sorry that I couldn't write much. I wasn't allowed too by the school. They were rather…private about that."

"Oh, I see. So, word is that there's another human wanting to become a leech. Sorry, I mean vampire."

"Yeah, Draco. He's standing right here beside Jasper."

Looking over into Jasper's direction Jacob let his eyes roam over Draco's figure for a moment or two before feeling like he had done something wrong. Adverting his gaze beside himself to see the wolf forms of the Quileute tribe beside him, and hearing them growl slightly before shifting his gaze over towards Jasper, Jacob instantly knew right then and there when his eyes set upon Jasper the reason why they were growling.

Jasper looked like he was going to attack him. His eyes were glaring at him with the most intense expression of anger, possessiveness, and warning. Warning him to not look at the boy at his side the way he had done so before. His lips were tightened and he was obviously growling low in his throat as a further warning to stay where he was and not come anywhere near him or the boy at his side.

"Listen Cullen, I'm not here to fight you or take that boy away. We're just here to figure out why you want to make him into a vampire."

Stepping forward, Edward immediately began to talk to Jacob since his brother Jasper was unable to do so at the moment peacefully, considering his new demeanor towards the way Jacob had looked over Draco.

"Jacob, we need your clan's approval to turn Draco into a vampire tonight. It's his birthday today and based upon the rules of his home, he is legally an adult at seventeen. His parents and uncle were made into vampires this summer before he and my brother Jasper came back here, you all already know about that. But now, we need your approval to turn Draco or else the results of your decline shall be on your heads."

"What are you talking about Cullen?"

"Draco is Jasper's true vampire mate. If your clan doesn't approve of the decision to turn him into a vampire, then Jasper will lose control of himself to his blood lust and shall go out and kill and drink the number amount of humans that it would take to satisfy his mouthful of Draco's blood."

"Really? And how many humans would it take to satisfy his one mouthful of this—Draco's—blood?"

"Thirty humans."

"Thirty? Are you joking Cullen?"

"No I am not. We'll need your approval quick because Alice needs to get Draco fitted for his ceremony."

"You say that as if we've already agreed to let you make him into a vampire."

Before Edward could retort a response back, Alice abruptly spoke up beside him.

"Sam is going to agree. Draco, come out and show them what you can do."

Glancing up at Jasper for the okay, Draco stepped forward to do just that only after he leaned down and whispered into his ear that he was right there with him.

Raising his wand and pointing it at a tree some feet away from Jacob and the wolves, Draco thought of one curse that deemed right to show them that he wasn't going to sit around and take their talk about him. The one curse that brought back memories he didn't want to remember. The one curse that gave him the scars on his now healed torso.

"Sectumsempra!"

Watching as the very curse that once tore him apart do the same to the tree that was its target, made Draco abruptly pale, shake, drop his wand and soon his body to the ground floor. Jasper was immediately at his side, pulling him into his arms and whispering things in his ear and sending out calming waves to help ease his fear.

Glancing up into Jasper's eyes, Draco slowly began to feel himself calm down not be scared anymore. Smiling slightly before kissing him, Draco then slowly stood up on his shaky legs, making sure to grab his wand as he did so and muttered out an apology.

Before anything could be said by Jasper for Draco's apology, Jacob unknowingly interrupted them.

"Hey! Sam sent one of the members to talk to the elder about this and he just returned with their answer."

Walking over towards him but staying at Jasper's side, Draco waited somewhat impatiently for him to continue with what he was saying.

"The elder has agreed to allow you to bond and change him. However, we are to attend the ceremony for his sake. The elder hasn't been feeling well lately."

"That is fine. Just dress appropriately please. We'll see you later this afternoon for the ceremony." Alice responded back as she informed them all of what was going to happen, based upon her visions as best as she could predict them with the wolves being in attendance as extra company.

"Where shall it take place?"

"We will be getting there by a portkey."

"I take it that we'll meet up back here to use this portkey to take us to our destination then?"

"Yes. There will be two. Draco will take the first with me and Rose and Esme as well as Emily and Leah to help get him ready and the second shall be taken by the rest of you. Yours will activate 5 minutes after ours, giving us enough time to go to the room to get him ready and out of Jasper's sight."

"Thanks. What time shall we return here?"

"2 pm. The ceremony will take place at 3:15."

"Alright, we'll be here by then."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Leaving the forest and returning back to the Cullen house, Alice immediately grabbed Draco from Jasper and hauled him over towards the living room where she asked him to charm a portkey that would take her, Rosalie, Esme, Bella and himself to a clothing store in Seattle, giving him the address to it.

Once he completed what he set out do, Draco turned back towards Jasper and smiled at him before activating the portkey, sending them to their assigned destination. Popping up in the alley beside the building, Draco followed behind Alice and the others as they walked out of the alley towards the front of the store to see just what he was going to be fitted for in their American society for his bonding to Jasper.

Halting immediately upon seeing just what kind of store it was and what was held within it, Draco began to flush in anger and embarrassment before he started to exclaim out loud to them at the monstrosity that he'd have to endure.

_Madame Jules Wedding Gowns of the World._

"Are you crazy? I'm not wearing a wedding dress to my bonding! You are out of your minds! All of you! Now I am not wearing a wedding dress and nothing you say will change my mind!"

"Jasper will not be able to take his eyes and hands off of you the moment he see's you walking down that isle." Replied Esme, hoping that what she said could coax him into the store.

"…still not changing my mind."

"Umm…Jasper will think you look beautiful." Bella responded next, trying as best as she could.

"…nope, not working."

"Alright Draco, I know what will change your mind."

"Really Alice? And what is going to change my mind?"

"This."

Walking up next to Draco and whispering into his ear, Draco soon quickly changed his mind upon hearing her response, flushing brightly as he did so.

"Well, I guess that works. Alright, I guess I could try on a few. But this doesn't mean that I'll be agreeing to everything else."

"We'll see Draco, we'll see."

Walking into the store filled with apprehension and slight curiosity, Draco immediately began to regret his decision as he heard Alice announce that he, Draco, was here to be fitted for a wedding dress and that it had to be completed within the next two to three hours to their specifications.

Nervously going over to the selection of dresses that they had out for him, Draco eyes scanned their collection to see if some of them would catch his fancy. Out of their selection of ten on the rack, only four caught his attention.

_(A.N. – I can't write out how dresses look like to well, so check out these pics of them instead. If they don't work, then just make up his dress in your own mind.)_

Dress 1- .

Dress 2- .com/albums/pp254/annyd81/Wedding%

**Dress 3- .com/albums/pp254/annyd81/Wedding%**

Dress 4- .com/albums/gg261/jstmab23/wedding%

_(A.N. – The _**bold**_ text is the dress Draco chose to wear.)_

After finally landing on the right dress, Draco then turned around, hoping to leave the store; but was stopped by Rosalie pointing out that Draco had to choose his shoes and jewelry accessories.

"What? You mean that I have to wear jewelry now? What's next? Make up?"

"Actually Draco, a little make-up wouldn't hurt asserting your beauty out to the crowd, but mostly, showing yourself off to Jasper."

"Alice, I don't give a bloody damn if make up would make me look better than everyone else there, I am NOT going to wear it!"

"Don't worry everyone; he'll change his mind as we finish getting him into the dress and jewelry at the ceremony site."

"No I won't!"

Needless to say, that's exactly what happened later when they arrived at the ceremony bride's room to get Draco dressed for his wedding.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

While Draco and the girls were busy getting him fitted for his—ceremony clothes—Jasper was doing the same in the men's tuxedo store. Emmett and Edward were already fitted for rental's and Carlisle already owned a wedding tux to wear, so Jasper was really the only one to be fitted for his.

As the tailor was taking his measurements, he casually asked him what his bride must look like and what she did to catch his attention so quickly.

"My—fiancée—is not a girl."

"Oh, my mistake sir. What then, has your partner done to catch your attention so quickly?"

"He's…unique. Really different then everyone else. He has something—magical—about him. It apparently runs in the family. His father and godfather are both going to give him away."

"He must be quite the man then sir."

"He most certainly is."

"I wish you the best sir on your bonding day."

"Thanks."

After Jasper's measurements were found on a tux within the store, Carlisle paid for it and the two rentals for Emmett and Edward before taking their leave to return home to get ready for the ceremony and port keys.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As promised, shortly before two in the afternoon, Draco and the girls arrive at their agreed destination for the port key in the forest. Meeting up with Leah Clearwater and Sam's mate Emily, Draco quickly activated the port key to take them all to their destination where the ceremony was to take place.

Moments after activating their port key, Carlisle, the rest of his family, a few members of the Quileute tribe, as well as Draco's parents and godfather suddenly appeared in the forest.

"The rest of you shall take the portkey to the ceremony. Severus and I can take ourselves there without any trouble by apparating."

"That sounds like a good idea. We'll see you at the ceremony then."

"Indeed."

Apparating to the ceremony destination, Lucius and Severus as well as Draco's mother, all waved their wands and promptly dressed for the wedding in a flash. Switching their regular muggle-wizard clothes for their wedding garb, Lucius replied to Narcissa that she best get to the room where they'll be having the wedding at and save them their appropriate seats at the front on Draco's side.

As Narcissa left to do just this, both Lucius and Severus then turned around and immediately walked down the hallway that would lead them towards the bride's room where Draco was said to be getting ready.

When they finally reached the appointed door and knocked, Lucius and Severus entered the room to suddenly stop in great shock and surprise to see Draco Malfoy getting ready for his bonding ceremony to Jasper in none other than a woman's wedding dress.

"Draco! What are you wearing?"

"A dress father. Alice saw that I would wear one in her vision. She practically forced me into it."

"I…uh…I can see that. But, honestly son, you can't be comfortable in that can you?"

"I hardly am father. But, after having it on for the past hour, waiting for them to finish my hair and—_**ugh**_**—**makeup, it's surprisingly, not all that bad. The shoes however, are an entirely different matter. And the underwear too."

"Under—she didn't force you to wear woman's undergarments didn't she?"

"Yep."

"This girl is insane."

"I could've told you that." Severus immediately spoke out with slight amusement as he watched Lucius' reactions to his only son and heir wearing a dress, having on make-up, and shoes, to finally wearing women's underwear all because Alice Cullen saw him doing so in her vision.

"Shut up Severus. This is NOT amusing. What will the Prophet say to my only son wearing a dress on his wedding ceremony?"

"They aren't going to be there Lucius. No one will know what they wore unless Narcissa decides to take pictures of the event, like Mrs. Cullen and young Alice will."

"I pray that she doesn't. The last thing I need is to hear my ancestor's portraits comment on how…_androgynous_…Draco looked wearing a woman's dress on his bonding ceremony day."

"The best thing you could do about that Lucius is to just drink all their comments away."

"Believe me Severus, I will."

As Lucius and Severus glanced around the room and continued to chat about some mindless things, Draco was looking himself over in the mirror and wondering if he made the right decision, allowing Alice to fit him into the dress when his own father and uncle thought that it looked rather wrong on him. But, thinking back on what she had whispered in his ear to make him change his mind about the whole thing, Draco prayed that he made the right decision in doing this as her whisper filtered inside his head and remained there all the way until a knock at the door and Alice popping in announcing that it was time, made him feel all the more nervous, yet right, about doing this.

Grabbing his bouquet, that Esme forced him to carry in one hand, Draco then walked over towards his father and godfather and muttered out a hesitant 'ready?' to both of them.

"We are, but are you Draco? Are you really ready to give yourself completely to this man and become like him?"

"Yes. I've been ready for quite some time now."

"Happy birthday son."

"Thank you father. Don't worry, Jasper is a good man. A real gentleman and an honest one at that, even if he is literally over 154 years older than me; a good twenty of that being his physical body age."

"I know he's a good man Draco and won't let anything bad happen to you, I just want you to know that I am proud of the man you've grown up becoming my son."

"As am I Draco. You're the closest thing that I have to a son and I couldn't have asked you to be anything more than you are now. I too, am quite proud of the person you've become."

"Thank you father, uncle."

As Draco slowly slid his right arm through his uncle's left, and his own left arm through his father's right, Draco began to carefully walk out the bride's room to enter a long hallway that was to take them to the large double door entrance to the main hall where he and Jasper were soon going to be saying their vows and be eternally tied to one another as wizarding husbands, vampire mates and partners. Forever.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N. - Well, there's the fitting, dressing, and happy other stuff. Now, onto the wedding! Reception! AND…the WEDDING NIGHT! YAY!_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_Author's Note!_

_In the next chapter of the story, you will FINALLY get to read the long awaited LEMON between Jasper and Draco. I hope that you like it. It shall be graphic, full of hot man-on-man action, and…quite kinky. Let me know what you all think of it when you have finished reading. The next chapter after this one won't be up for a little while. So, please enjoy as much of this story as you can where it ends. Thanks for reading. Now go off and be merry!_

_Gold Violet Eyes._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

**WARNING! - This chapter shall contain within its text, the almighty LEMON! Be warned, the lemon shall contain: graphic adult sexual situations, yaoi between two characters named Draco Malfoy and Jasper Whitlock (ex: man-on-man sex), and crude language. **

_A.N. - If you wish not to read, scroll down to end of lemon. You do wish to read it, continue on normally please. But, I do advise those of you that have a problem reading this, I have quite a sick mind when it comes to this stuff. Regardless, I __**am**__ a female; my mind is incredibly evil to come up with such delicious hotness that Draco and Jasper are going to get into. So, do enjoy and review. Other than that, be well._

Bold-italic (Edward telepathically talking to Jasper)

Regular italics (Jasper talking to Edward in his mind)

_Both made clear in the beginning part of the story._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Standing up at the altar on the groom's side of the room, Jasper tugged a little at the ends of his cuff-sleeved shirt underneath his black tuxedo jacket, nervously awaiting the arrival of his mate Draco Malfoy. Glancing back at his father sitting down in the front row next to his mother and then over on the 'brides' side of the room where Draco's mother was sitting, Jasper then shifted his gaze back towards the end of the room where the double doors opened up and in walked his brother Edward with his fiancée Bella on his arm as one of Draco's three bridesmaids.

Having asked Edward to be his best man at his wedding, Jasper then watched diligently as his brother Emmett walked into the room next with his wife, their sister, Rosalie at his side. After her, was of course Alice, surprisingly on the arm of none other than Paul?

Since agreeing to a small truce for this occasion; Paul, one of the many wolves of the Quileute tribe, was given no choice from Alice but to go as her date to Jasper's wedding to a human wizard. Not finding the idea too likable, but going with it nonetheless only because there would be tons of food at the reception after the wedding, he saw this as a sort of win-win situation kind of deal. He'd get to go on the arm of a beautiful girl; regardless she was a vampire, and he'd get free food as a reward for playing nice.

As Alice and Paul took their respective places on either side of the room, music from the piano finally rang out within the hall as the time came for the bride to enter. And enter the bride did. On the arms of two men, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, the first, being Draco's own father and the latter, being his godfather.

But, none of that mattered to Jasper as his mind instantly shut down and all manner of intelligent thought escaped him when he finally noticed just what Draco was wearing to his own wedding. A dress. A wedding dress, to be precise, that left nothing hiding at all to Jasper's eyes and imagination; having already seen Draco naked once or twice but never going all the way with each other.

Watching him walk down the long isle towards the altar where he stood, Jasper could hardly keep his thoughts in order and church-like innocent as he took in the beautiful sight that Draco made wearing such a scandalous and desiring thing as a girl's wedding dress. Complete with the veil, make-up, flower bouquet and gloves, as well as, looking further down at his feet, a pair of white women's high heels.

Had Jasper not already known that Draco was a man, he would've had to have looked twice just to make sure that he really was a man and not accidentally mistake him for a woman. Watching with great anticipation and pleasure as he got closer and closer to at last being delivered to his side, Jasper had to bit down on his lip just slightly to stop the groan of pleasure from imagining what Draco could possibly be wearing underneath the gown, if anything at all, suddenly popped into his head.

'_**Keep your mind out of the gutter Jasper; at least until later tonight after the reception.'**_

'_I apologize Edward; I just never thought that he would be wearing a dress to our ceremony. It's quite shocking, but—pleasing to my eyes at the same time.'_

'_**I suppose it would be. Just try to keep your mind clean for the time being please. You need to get through this wedding saying your vows to one another without making a mistake first before you make him your mate.'**_

'_Don't worry; I am sure that we'll do just fine.'_

'_**I hope so.'**_

With the end of their mental link conversation, Jasper sent both Lucius and Severus a pleased and gratifying smile as he witnessed Draco being given away to him by the two most important people in his love's life.

Turning their attention towards the priest after Draco handed off his bouquet to Bella, who in turn gave it to Rosalie, because she had to hand Draco Jasper's wedding ring after they repeated their vows to each other.

Keeping their eyes on one another, Jasper and Draco took each other's hands and held them tightly together as the priest began speaking out to the audience and then to each of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to witness the wizarding bonding of Jasper Whitlock and Draco Malfoy. Jasper, repeat after me. I, Jasper Whitlock—" continuing on until Jasper repeated each and every word he spoke out to him to be heard by their audience.

"I, Jasper Whitlock, hereby promise to honor, cherish, and respect you, my love Draco Malfoy, if in sickness and in health, rich or poor, living or dead, until our untimely deaths from our immortal vampire lives. I swear from this day henceforth, that I will forever be by your side and won't love or become disloyal to you in any way, shape, or form. To be true to only you, and not take another as my husband or wife unless you deem it so from beyond the grave. And so, unto you, this I swear, my full devotion, endless love and protection till my death at the wolves or the Volturi's hands."

"Now, would the bride please repeat after me? I, Draco Malfoy—" repeating the same as Jasper had and listening as Draco followed suit soon with his own vows.

"I, Draco Malfoy, hereby from this day on until my ultimate death by the wolves or the Volturi, or by one of my previous kind, give myself completely over to no one else but you. To bind my soul forever with yours and to be mated well beyond this life to no one else but you. To, forever be apart of you as you will always be forever apart of me. To share with you all the wonders of my previous world, all the dangers and secrets we'll come to share together, everything that makes me what I am today, will always and forever belong to you. For you are, from now till my burning body's passing, my friend, my lover, my soul mate. Without you in my life, I would've gone and done things that would've forever tarnished my soul, my very life essence. And so, I thank you and so much more, for granting me a chance to live happily, to find love with someone as perfect and tarnished as myself, for being there for me whenever I needed or wanted you to be, for giving me everything and more than I could ever imagine. For now I know, from here on out, there's nothing I can't accomplish or overcome without you by side. Forever, with you, by my side."

With their vows to one another in place and awaiting the final charm to be set, for the rings to be placed upon their fingers and legally announced as husband and husband or vampire/wizard soul mates, Draco watched with slightly blurred eyes as Jasper tenderly grasped his left hand and slipped on his wedding band, before doing the same to Jasper's left hand.

"Jasper, do you take this wizard to be your vampire mate and husband for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Draco, do you take this vampire to be your wizarding husband for all eternity?"

"I do."

"Then with your rings in place, I now legally pronounce you both to be vampire/wizarding soul mated husbands. You may kiss your bride Mr. Whitlock."

Lifting up Draco's veil and doing just that, Jasper broke their kiss moments later when he heard the cheers, whistles, and claps of applause ring out all throughout the hall.

"I now present unto you all Messrs. Jasper Whitlock."

"Actually, the proper usage of my name shall be known as, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Whitlock. Thank you very much."

"Oh…uhh…yes sir. Pardon me, Mr. Jasper Whitlock and his husband, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy-Whitlock."

As they walked down the isle towards the double doors to follow them out to a limo waiting outside to take Jasper and Draco to the reception, the others followed out towards a deserted area where their port keys were waiting for them to take them to the same place.

Taking a portkey to the reception, Jasper and Draco's guests began to eat and drink their fill as they waited for the now married couple to arrive. They didn't take too long however, thanks to Draco apparating them straight to their meeting place after he obliviated the driver and had him believe that he drove the couple to their reception and was heading back to pick up another couple in an hour's time.

Drinking champagne and listening to the toasts of be well and have a great life together, Draco and Jasper soon cut their large wedding cake and ate their own fill. After filling his belly, Draco then pulled Jasper out onto the dance floor and danced his first dance with Jasper as now his legal husband. After that, Draco danced with his father and then his godfather, being sure to thank both of them properly for giving him away to his husband and being there in his life when he needed them to be.

After even dancing with his mother, Draco began to feel the days long events creep up on him. Sitting down in a chair nearby, watching their guests and families have a great time, Draco smiled up at Jasper as he took his hand with his own and gently squeezed it.

"Well, I am getting tired of this. Want to leave to go to our suite at the hotel they booked for us?"

"Yes. Tell them goodbye, then we're leaving."

"Sounds good to me love"

"Hurry up darlin', I can feel the urge now beginning to take over."

"I will. I won't be long, I promise."

Walking over to his parents, Draco bid them both goodbye and hugged his godfather goodbye before waving at the Cullen's and Quileute's as he left the large reception area to return to Jasper's side and apparated them to a nearby deserted entrance where Draco spelled the driver to take them to their hotel.

The drive only took five minutes at best. Upon entering the hotel and receiving their room key, Jasper quickly ushered Draco into the elevator where he pushed a button for the elevator to at last take them to their floor where the honeymoon suite was located to finally take his mate as his own.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

**WARNING! : LEMON BEGINS NOW! (Scroll down to END OF LEMON if you don't wish to read this please. Thank you.) It contains graphic sexual situations, yaoi (guy-on-guy action), crude language, and somewhat kinky stuff.**

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Using his vampire speed to run to the room and get inside, Jasper then immediately set Draco down gently upon their large bed and hungrily stared at the arousing picture his mate made wearing his dress, looking quite flushed and aroused himself.

While watching his now newlywed husband look at him such hunger and need, the words Alice whispered into his ear earlier that day to make Draco agree to wearing the dress filtered into his mind.

"_Even though he doesn't know it yet, Jasper will develop quite a thing for you to cross-dress. Believe me, when he see's you in this, he's going to take you like the lustful beast he really is and you're going to practically lose your mind in the pleasure of it all. He'll hardly be able to resist taking you right there infront of __**everybody**__ just to show them all that you are completely and irrevocably __**his**__."_

Although at the time it aroused him with a bit of pleasure at the picture it drew up of them both in his head, now though, seeing it start to soon become a reality; pleasured Draco far greater than he ever thought would be possible.

"You look so beautiful in that dress darlin; it'd be such a shame to ruin it."

"Then why don't you just take it off carefully?"

"Oh I am darlin, I am."

Reaching over behind Draco's back, Jasper grasped onto the zipper of the dress and slowly began to unzip it, watching with intense hunger and greed as it loosened around his young husband's lithe figure and fell into a glorious pile upon his waist.

Moving from the bed to stand infront of Jasper, Draco's once pale ivory skin instantly flushed to a bright sunburned red as he felt his wedding gown slip down his waist to fall into a large pile at his feet, leaving the rest of his body free to be taken in by his husband's eyes.

"There are no words that can describe how beautiful you truly are right now darlin."

"Now it's your turn. I'm practically naked here; it's not fair that you're still fully clothed. So, come on, let's go. Take 'em off."

"With pleasure my love."

Slipping off his tuxedo jacket and loosening his tie, Jasper then unbuttoned and stripped off his waist coat before following that with his crisp white shirt, making sure to unclip the cuff buttons at the bottom first. Following them, was next his shoes and socks, to finally come down to his slacks. Adding them and all too soon his underwear to the growing pile, leaving him as bare as the day he was born, ages ago, Jasper walked forwards towards his young husband of a bride, and lightly pushed him back to land with a thump back on top of the bed he had vacated moments ago.

Moving Draco's dress and hanging it over a chair nearby with care before returning back to his side, Jasper then tenderly grasped onto Draco's left foot and removed his high heeled woman's shoe before doing the same to the other and throwing them over in the direction of the dress to land with two solid thumps at the base of the chair on the carpet, soon to be long forgotten.

Running his hands up Draco's long and smooth legs until he reached the virgin white lace women's underwear, no doubt his sister Alice had forced Draco into wearing, made his eyes darken with great pleasure, his breathing become ragged and his thirst to taste what lay beneath it all the more harder to control as time slipped by.

"Jasper—please. Just take them off and claim me. I don't want to waste any more time with you preparing me. Please?"

"I can't do that love. If I do, I'll kill you before I can change you and I really don't want that to happen. So, we'll have to waste that time beloved, I'm sorry, but it must be done."

"I—it's alright. Just, be careful. I'm not too fond of pain."

"Nor am I love, I don't like it any more than you do."

"But, we'll take our time won't we? So that it doesn't hurt any of us when I am ready?"

"Yes darlin, we'll take all the time in the world, if we must."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now, take these off and let's have a little bit of fun for old time's sake."

"Darlin, you've read my mind."

Reaching over and slipping off Draco's lacy white underwear only to throw it aside behind himself, Jasper then gently grasped onto Draco's hard cock for a moment before letting it go and demanding that Draco lay back on the bed to be propped up by the pillows so that he could see everything that he was going to do to him.

Crawling up on to the bed infront of his husband to lay comfortably on top of him, Jasper slowly caressed his left hand down Draco's right side until his hand came in contact with his garter. Wishing to keep the garter as some kind of gift of their bonding, Jasper slowly slipped it off of his young lover and threw it away to land as silently as a whisper upon the carpet floor behind them.

Gazing up into Draco's soft molten grey eyes, Jasper raised his hand and caressed the side of his face before leaning down to soundly kiss him, stripping away his layers of hesitation to let him know that he didn't have to be afraid; that he didn't have to hold back his own passions because he thought that he would hurt him.

"Draco, you won't hurt me. Its okay darlin, let go. Let it all go. You needn't be afraid to let loose your passions, your fears, your anger, just let it all go. I'm not going to tell anyone. Just let it all go love. Just let it go and show me what you're hiding behind your walls."

"I don't want you to hate me for what you may find in my mind, my feelings, for all that I am."

"I won't hate you. I promise love, now please, show me what you've been hiding behind your façade and let go of all of your passions."

"Alright love, but, only for you."

Pulling off his elbow length white gloves, Draco quickly through them over towards the area where his dress and shoes were located briefly showing off his Dark Mark, before wrapping his arms around his husband's neck to pull him down onto himself for a kiss that later left him far more than breathless and aroused than he ever thought possible.

Ending the kiss and slipping down to gently nip and suck at Draco's neck to lick and nip at the sweet junction between his neck and shoulder, Jasper's hands caressed their way up Draco's body from his lithe, strong waist to his collarbones, to slowly slid down until his palms grazed over his husband's tight hardened nipples; earning him a hiss and arch of pleasure from his love below.

Kissing and nipping his way down Draco's sculpted chest, Jasper paused momentarily to lick and suck at his husband's hard nipples earning him a loud cry of pleasure from the man below him as he switched over to do the same to the other nipple before tenderly kissing his way down towards Draco's navel. Licking there and teasing his fingertips over Draco's sensitive hip bones, Jasper raised his head up to look at his flushed, panting, and gorgeous husband as he tried to hide his feelings of pleasure as a thin sheet of sweat began to cover his pale complexion.

"Beautiful. Simply exquisite darlin."

Hearing Jasper's silky southern accent flow over him, Draco tried but failed to stop the shiver of pleasure from coursing over his body, raising goose bumps on his skin and a rich flush upon his cheeks. Opening his pleasure filled eyes, Draco watched with great interest as his husband leaned his head back down and kissed his way across his sculpted abs, over his tight hip bones, to finally graze his mouth over his sensitive, aroused, filling organ.

Gently wrapping his ice cold lips around the hot burning tip of Draco's hard cock, Jasper flicked out his tongue to further slicken the thick organ in his mouth to better accommodate it to easily slip into his mouth further down towards his throat. Swallowing around Draco's cock for a moment before leaning back up, allowing it to slip out inch by inch, tasting the cool air as it escaped his cold mouth, Draco could hardly stop the cry of protest and frustration of Jasper letting go of his sweet aching organ.

"Jasper—what—what are you—"

"Shhh…just lay back and enjoy it love. I'm in no rush to end this."

"But what about your desire to make me into a vampire? Don't you need to do that now?"

"No. I'll do that after I've had a chance to claim you first."

"Oh…okay then."

Leaning back down and taking his husband's cock into his mouth once again, Jasper slowly leaned down taking more and more of its long length into his mouth before leaning his head back up to allow more of it to slip out to taste the air a moment or two before taking it back into his mouth once again seconds later. Maneuvering his head up and down in the old fashioned motion, Jasper listened smugly as he heard Draco's breath began to hitch, and felt his body arch in a bow-like fashion with his legs coming up to tighten over his shoulders as waves of pleasure washed over him.

Reaching down and tightening his fists into Jasper's honey-blonde tresses, Draco continued to cry out loudly as pleasure assaulted his being unlike anything he has ever felt before. Shivering with goose bumps rising on his skin, Draco cried out once more as he felt his most sensitive organ being swallowed and massaged with his husband's mouth as he continued to blow him up until the tightening in his lower regions, his hitching breath signaled that his sweet release was coming up upon him.

"Ahh! Jasper…stop…I'm gonna…gonna come. Please…stop it—ahhh!"

Draco tried to cease Jasper's amazing mouth from continuing his obscene skills upon his cock so that he would not release his sweet nectar down his husband's throat, but failed doing so greatly. Gently moving his legs to rest upon the bed beside Jasper's taunt body moments later, showing his sacred entrance to his husband's lustful gaze, Draco tried to look brave but found that it wasn't as easy as his parents told him when they informed him what went on during sex with either a female or a male.

Feeling a little self-conscious as Jasper continued to do nothing but stare and seem to take in his musky scent, Draco started to cover himself up with his hands only be halted in doing so by Jasper's own icy hands gripping his and laying them down gently on the bed at Draco's sides.

"Don't, you're beautiful."

"Stop saying that I am not a girl you know. You could say that I'm handsome, gorgeous, or even adorable. So please stop saying that I'm beautiful."

"Alright darlin, but you are beautiful, even for a man."

"…shut up."

Grinning to himself, Jasper quickly rose up onto his hands and knees above Draco, reached into the bedside table drawer and pulled out a thin tube of lubricant. Setting it down gently beside himself, Jasper then sat back onto his legs and watched Draco watching him as he uncapped the tube and squeezed out a small amount on to his fingers to slicken them thoroughly enough so that when he would prepare his husband, he wouldn't cause him any pain.

Leaning over, keeping his lubricated fingers near Draco's sacred entrance, Jasper soundly kissed his husband before pulling back and gently circling one lubed finger around and over his entrance letting him know that he was very soon going to begin preparing him.

Making sure that his fingers were well properly lubricated, Jasper then slowly circled Draco's entrance and began pushing one finger as gently as he could through his tight, hot, slick entrance. Pushing slowly, stopping momentarily to let Draco get used to having something inside of him, Jasper continued pushing up until his finger was buried completely to the knuckle. Taking it out slowly before moving it back in moments later, Jasper slowly began a gentle rhythm to allow him to get used to the feel of having something moving inside of him.

Continuing to move his finger inside of his husband until he was certain that Draco could take another, Jasper then slowly entered another finger inside of him and began to leisurely circle, scissor, and thrust inside of his husband until he felt his inner muscles loosen up enough to thrust in a final third finger inside of him.

Doing so with great care upon hearing Draco hiss and cry out in pain, Jasper leaned down and kissed away his tears hoping to ease his discomfort and pain. Pulling out his fingers moments later and squeezing out a good amount of lube to coat his cock, Jasper then grasped onto the back of Draco's legs and placed them gently on top of his shoulders before looking deep into his eyes and kissing away his fears and hesitation as he nudged his way into his husband's entrance by thrusting deeply into him all the way down to the hilt in one go.

Draco's scream of pain rang out soundly within the hotel room. His tears ran hotly down his face to gather tear-by-tear in small puddles upon his pillow, his tensed body began to relax as his breathing eased out in heavy pants.

"It's okay Draco. The worst is all over. Just let me know when you're ready. Until then, I won't move."

Watching as Draco slowly began to get used to having his cock deep inside of him, Jasper just continued to lay there, brush back Draco's sweat slicked hair, kiss his temple, and caress his face and body until he would give him a signal letting him know that he could begin to move inside of him to give him the best pleasurable experience of his whole life.

Finally, at long last, upon hearing Draco sigh in contentment, wrap his arms around his neck, and kiss his temple, Jasper slowly leaned up onto his hands and began gently thrusting inside of Draco.

Draco tensed up and hissed in pain upon feeling Jasper begin to move inside of him, but listening to his soft voice, filled with compassion, warmth, and concern, Draco slowly relaxed his body to help ease the pain; to make it go away faster.

As Draco could feel his husband move inside of him in tender rhythmic motions, he leaned his head back onto his pillow, baring his sweat slicked neck to Jasper. Not knowing that he was making Jasper's urge begin to skyrocket because of such a simple motion, Draco continued to pant and moan and cry out his pleasure upon feeling Jasper hit that one spot deep inside of him.

Crying out loud and arching himself closer to his husband, Draco instantly began to babble out a string of words that he couldn't stop himself from saying.

"Oh Merlin! There! Right there! Harder Jasper! More! Give me more! Make me scream! Please! Make me yours! Uhh…bloody hell! Harder!"

Now beginning to thrust quicker and with more power behind them, Jasper soon drove his young husband nearly insane with pleasure as he cried, screamed, shook, and finally at long last, climaxed upon his stomach and partly on Jasper's chest.

Feeling Draco's inner muscles clench all around him, Jasper gave out one, two, three more thrusts before he felt his own release come upon him and let it all go deep inside his husband; crying out a loud mixture of a yell and a growl.

Slumping forwards onto his husband only for a moment before he rolled himself over onto the other side, Jasper deeply inhaled the scents of their sweat and mixture of their cum with great pleasure, now knowing that no one else, vampire or werewolf other wise would be so foolish as to go after his mate now that he's claimed him as his. However, there was still as problem to be fixed. Properly claiming Draco as his by making him into a vampire.

Gazing over at his panting and shaking husband, Jasper lifted himself up into a sitting position and ran his hand through Draco's sweat soaked hair before urging him to turn over onto his stomach.

"Ugh! Don't tell me you're all ready for round two. I still haven't gotten over round one yet to be ready for the second one."

"I'm not going to go that far. I just want to have a taste of what you are really like with my essence mixed in with yours."

"Jasper! Don't say things like that. It's embarrassing."

"No one else is here to listen to it except for you and I darlin. Now, just relax and try to enjoy it."

"I swear you have one of the sickest minds I have ever met."

"Possibly. Who's the first?"

"That was the Dark Lord. With my father and Uncle Severus coming in close behind him in a tie for position number two."

"Then, I'm honored you ranked me as high as number three on your list."

"Shut up."

"Ha-ha…already you're beginning to sound more and more like an American."

"Yes and I blame you for that."

"As long as you keep your attention and eyes on me for something, then I don't care what you blame me for, except for the turning of your parents and uncle."

"I don't luv, I just…oh—never mind—just get on with it. I'm beginning to get tired."

"Hold on love, you haven't seen or felt anything truly pleasurable just yet."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Just lie back on your stomach, relax, and let me do all the work."

"Now that sounds more like it."

"Hush now."

Leaning down and gently nipping and kissing his way over Draco's shoulder's, around his shoulder blades, and down his back, following his spine to his gorgeous backside, Jasper then laid each of his hands on top of Draco's ass cheeks.

Squeezing and kneading them gently and then hard and back to gently again, Jasper smiled smugly to himself when he heard Draco try to soften his cries and pleas of pleasure and to be granted more of it by shoving his flushed face down into his pillow.

Parting Draco's cheeks to gaze down at his swollen and red pucker, Jasper leaned down until he was practically face-to-face with it. Inhaling deeply and groaning out his pleasure upon smelling his essence mixed with Draco's, Jasper licked his dry lips before leaning down and licking at Draco's swollen entrance.

"Ahh! What—what are you—ahhh!"

Barely giving Draco any time to question his actions, Jasper continued to lick and then softly stick his tongue deep inside of his young husband. Hearing him cry out, plead, nearly sob for more but also for him to stop, made Jasper slow down his ministrations until he almost came to a complete stop as he seemed to want him to.

"Ahh! No! Don't stop! Please Jasper…more…give me more! Please!"

With Draco's mind firmly made up, Jasper went back to his sick task and continued to lick and then suck and gently finger his husband almost at the same time.

Feeling his arousal become nearly unbearable to take, Jasper halted his actions and sat up close to his husband until the tip of his cock was aligned up with Draco's wet, pulsing, entrance once more. Rubbing his tip over and around Draco's hot entrance, Jasper told him to relax and began to push himself inside of Draco once again.

After going torturously slow and giving his husband all the time he needed to get used to having him inside of him all again, Jasper then leaned forwards and wrapped his arms around Draco. Pulling his sweat slicked, flushed, and panting form back into his own ice cold, now luke warm body, Jasper then leaned down to Draco's ear and whispered vehemently.

"Now darlin, when we climax together, this is going to be the time that I'm going to mark you. I warn you, it will be painful but it'll pass soon. I'm going to bite you wherever you wish me too. Your arm, your leg, your neck, wherever you want it, you must tell me now. You wait until we've climaxed, then I'll decide the place for you. Understand?"

"Y—yes. I…I want…I want you to bite me…on my neck. At the shoulder and neck line. Someplace I can hide it when I wish, but show it off to others easily."

"Very well then. On your neck it is."

Sitting back onto his hunches, Jasper then coaxed Draco's body to sit astride of him with one leg on each side like riding a horses saddle, and slowly, but gently, began to move in and out of him. Thrusting deep inside of Draco as he helped him to fast pacing their thrusts by holding onto his hips, Draco helped to quicken as well as further heighten his pleasure by gripping the bed sheets into his fists infront of him and using his own body weight against him to slam down on Jasper's thick cock over and over.

Crying out with pleasure, body shaking, sweat pouring out in rivers, Draco could stop himself from releasing a bit of his wild magic that had been subconsciously building up ever since his first climax and releasing it out into the room.

Destroying a vanity mirror nearby, breaking the balcony doors, as well as denting the walls of their suite severely, Draco instantly could feel his climax come upon him as his magic receded and left him feeling far too sensitive for his own good. Jasper's thrusts were now like a blur, his strength, nearly bone breaking as he gripped Draco's hips and maneuvered him how he wanted Draco to move.

Shaking, panting, and feeling his own climax soon hit its peak, Jasper quickly gathered up Draco's somewhat limp form into his arms, maneuvered his head to the side and bit down onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, right where Draco wanted his vampire mark to go.

Shuddering and releasing deep inside of Draco once again, Jasper could feel his overwhelming emotions of pleasure from his own released climax, shortly after Jasper's own; the pain from the bite, and then soon, happiness like no other from now being claimed as Jasper's mate.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

**END OF LEMON!**

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Carefully pulling out of Draco and lying him down on his side, Jasper quickly cleaned them both up before slipping into bed with Draco holding him into his arms as the painful change from human to vampire began.

Had they had any neighbors on their floor, they would've surely called the police on them for the loud tortured scream that Draco gave out as his body began to shake and nails began to claw out at him, sprouting blood from his wounds.

Hissing from the pain of Draco's change, having felt it far more times than he cared to admit or remember from his own change, Jasper tucked his head down and kissed Draco's temple as he whispered out soothing words to try to calm him down and help him get through the change better.

Finally, at long last, Draco slumped onto the bed like an unconscious man. But with still feeling Draco's radical emotions, Jasper knew that he wasn't out cold. Draco's change, from human to vampire, was complete. Now, all he needed to worry about was his husband attacking any of the humans nearby. However, Jasper thought to himself, that he wouldn't have to really worry about that so much. If he truly was anything like his father, then he'd only need a firm hand, strong and powerful tone of voice to follow, and only a few months to truly get the hang of their hunting skills.

Gazing down at Draco's now serene looking face, Jasper kissed his temple once more before reaching over for the blanket and throwing it over them to watch as his well relaxed husband got used to the change from human to vampire; all on his own.

Now knowing he himself could relax, that the truly worst part of their union was over, Jasper lightly fingered the mark he gave to his husband to make him into a vampire. Smiling slightly, Jasper then wrapped his arms around Draco and whispered out to him before watching outside their destroyed balcony doors as the stars began to dim and light began to creep up from the distance to soon bring the morning sun to shine out on their room.

"The worst part is now truly over darlin. Relax and enjoy the peace. For tomorrow, we begin your training and don't think that I'll go easy on you just because you're my husband."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N. – Well, there's chapter 16. At long last, the Lemon you all have been waiting desperately and somewhat patiently for. I apologize for this being a long overdue. I had writer's block and child care servicing for my sister to do. Kids were sick. Now so am I. Well, I'm going to try and get up the next chapter by this weekend, but I can't promise it._

_Also, I HAVE indeed decided to do a Draco Mpreg. Draco will become pregnant with Jasper's baby, due to having usage of his magic or taking a potion or something, he will eventually have a kid. When? Don't know. BUT, why should Edward get to be the only daddy in the family? So, I thank someone named Libby and another named alyce for agreeing with my testimony to make Draco Mpreg with Jasper's baby. Thanks guys._

_P.S. I thank you all for your impatient patience for the release of this chapter. Please be sure to let me know what you all think of it. Sorry if I was a little vague on some parts, I was trying to hurry to the wedding night that many people wanted to read. So, there you go. Enjoy until the next chapter. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_A.N. - This chapter takes place some few months after Draco's change. He's been training hard with Jasper deep in the woods of Alaska and occasionally back in Forks. The month is now September, and as Draco begins to wonder what is going on back home in England since he and Jasper must return there sometime in December to assist Harry Potter in finding the Horcruxes, he can't help but wish that his training would be over and done with as soon as possible so that they could return back home to their, now new daily lives._

_And so, the story begins deep in the woods of Forks, where Jasper is diligently training Draco into controlling his bloodlust so that he isn't so easily overcome by his urges to finish off drinking from his prey, effectively killing them instead of leaving them alive, but in a state of delirium due to the blood loss._

_Also, back some chapters a few of you were a little confused about Jasper's age. Here's the scoop. NORMALLY, Jasper would be over 163, BUT, Harry Potter world exists 10 YEARS before theirs makes an appearance. So, essentally, Jasper is 154, it being a year passed. It is still a little confusing I know, but think of it like this. They are their rightfull ages, only, place them ten years ago in Harry's world. Jasper is 154, in Harry's world, but in NORMAL Twilight universe, he is 164. Got it? If not, then that's okay. Even I don't get it sometimes. Just thought I'd try and clear that up a bit for you. Didn't really succeed, but whatever. I tried._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

A shrill cry escaped from the large deer as it was abruptly trampled upon and torn to shreds.

Blood sprayed everywhere. On the ground, along the base of the trees, but mostly, upon the lithe figure that had attacked it and was now devouring it by drinking the deer's blood.

Moments later, a voice from behind the figure spoke out sternly and commandingly, leaving no room for arguments.

"Draco, that's enough. Come over here and wash off. You've had enough blood for now."

Letting go of his conquest and standing up infront of its shredded corpse, Draco slowly turned towards his husband Jasper Hale, and wiped his bloody mouth to try and get rid of the last remaining drips that lingered upon his lips.

"I'm still hungry Jas. I want more."

"I know that you do darlin, but this training is being taught to you so that you KNOW when you've had enough and won't overdue it on your kills."

"I know, I know. I just…this is so bloody damn hard! How did you stop yourself from finishing off their blood when you were introduced into this lifestyle?"

"It wasn't easy. Especially for me more than your parents or uncle. I had to force myself to stop drinking from my vic—from my food source—before they lost the last remnants of blood that coursed throughout their veins. It was severely difficult to cease doing this at the beginning from years, decades, of drinking human blood; only to turn my feeding onto that of animal blood."

"How did you stop yourself?"

"I just imagined myself drinking the blood of one whom I held dear to me, and thought of what Carlisle and his family would think of me. Seeing their disappointment, shame, disgust, thinking about that inside my head repeatedly, I eventually was able to slowly cease my drinking of their blood down to a point where I could take only what I needed to get through the day and or days and then no more. Most often than not, our preys were killed. But there were a few that were lucky enough to survive."

"Do you think that solution might work for me?"

"It could Draco, or it could rebound back onto yourself and force you into a premature bloodlust."

"Oh, well, that would be horrible. But, just for curiosity's sake, do you think I should try it? I mean, I know that you can stop me from completely going berserk, but you never know, this just might work for me like it did for you."

"I suppose we can try it. Just picture those you've come to know and care for greatly, like your parents or uncle, and try to imagine how they'd feel and look upon you to witness you being overtaken by your bloodlust."

"Okay, I can try that."

"Good, now drink from your prey and try to force yourself to stop before you've taken too much."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Walking back over towards his shredded prey that was once a large and magnificent deer, Draco immediately dove right into its meaty flesh and began to drink what remained of its blood.

Feeling the rush of copper explode upon his once tasteless taste buds, making the blood now taste as delicious to him as the world's most sweetest dessert would to any human, making them keep coming back for more; Draco could feel his heightened vampire senses begin to strengthen, his magic, grow stronger than he had ever felt it become in his whole life, his eyes, slowly begin to take on a red hue.

Hearing the voice of his husband call out to him from behind to stop, but not wanting too, Draco tried as hard as he could to force his body to move away from his prey, to obey his husband's stern direct order. His body felt like it weighed a ton. Wrenching his head away from his prey savagely, Draco immediately began to pound and scream into the ground as he tried to give sense back to himself, to not listen to the little voice inside of his head screaming out for him to finish off his prey and taste his husband's blood next.

Feeling Jasper's hand upon his shaking shoulder, Draco quickly looked up into Jasper's eyes questioningly, afraid of what was happening to him and not knowing how to stop it. Asking, praying with his grey/amber flecked eyes for him to stop what was happening to him before he did something that he'd know he would later regret.

"It's alright darlin, just calm down now. Focus on only me. Don't look away from me. You're doing just fine."

"Ja—Jasper…help me. It…it hurts. The voice, it is so loud inside my head. Please, make it stop!"

"Try to concentrate on my voice Draco."

"I—I can't! It's too loud!"

"Draco! Focus! Focus on me."

"I—I'm trying…but…it's…it's just too hard! Jasper! Please!"

"It seems I have no other choice then."

"What? What are you…going to do?"

"Lay down and don't move."

"Huh?"

"Do it. Now!"

"O—okay."

Moving over onto his back hesitantly because of how angry yet concerned his husband sounded just a moment ago, but also, because he didn't like the idea of lying down in the dirt; Draco carefully maneuvered his body to where he could now lie down comfortably, but still glanced over in Jasper's direction, wondering what he wanted him to do next.

As he watched Jasper slowly walk over to his side and kneel down onto his knees, Draco kept his arms and hands firmly at his sides when he saw Jasper's expression change into one of warning as he tried to move them. Feeling Jasper tightly grip onto his shirt at the collar for but a second, Draco thought that maybe he had done something wrong. But his thought quickly escaped his mind as he watched him rip open his shirt long enough to move over down his shoulder to show off his sparkling, diamond-like skin to the sun's rays. Also, allowing Jasper to gaze down upon his bite mark, THE bite mark that he himself gave to Draco on their wedding night some few months ago that changed him from a human pureblood wizard into a vampire.

Leaning down and scooping Draco up into his arms, Jasper then glanced down at his mark one more time before bending his head down and biting down upon it in the same spot, breaking open the skin, allowing Draco's crisp, clean, magic-fueled blood to taste the afternoon air.

Drinking his blood from his panting, shaking, and gasping husband below, Jasper lifted his head up moments later; blood dripping down his chin and falling onto the ground. Gazing down at Draco and seeing him wearing a contented expression, Jasper tenderly caressed the side of his face before asking him if the voice inside of his head was silenced.

"Yes, it's gone. Thank you Jasper, but why, why did you have to bite me again?"

"I had to bite you again because the voice inside of your head is your vampire sense of self. Your alter ego, you could say. It's basically the voice of all your vampire ancestors of your sire and those of your sire's maker."

"You mean, that the voice that I am hearing inside of me is you? Your maker? And your makers maker and so on?"

"Yes darlin, in a way, that is true."

"Oh, I'm beginning to feel a little homesick. Can we go back now?"

"Homesick? You now think of our home like you do your own?"

"Yes, after all, it is your home too and I, being your husband, have come to see it as my second home in all the time that we've been here together."

"I'm glad to hear that darlin. Alright, we'll go home now. I think you've had enough training for today. You're getting better and better than your parents did as time goes on. Quite surprisingly, according to Carlisle."

"Really? I wonder if that's something to be weary of then."

"I wouldn't think so love. It just means that you'll have much better control of yourself than they did and will gain a stronger power than they will in the future."

"I see. Well, let's get back then. I have something that I want to ask your sister Alice and uncle Severus."

"Okay darlin, I'll have to carry you though. My drinking of your blood will make you feel as weak as a new born kitten until you can get used to the feeling."

"Alright."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Leaning over and picking up Draco into his arms Jasper then stood back up and ran across the field, through the forest, and stopped at a tree that had branches leading over the house nearby his room.

Climbing up the tree after maneuvering Draco around first, Jasper then leapt out onto his window sill and climbed down into his bedroom where he gently deposited Draco onto his bed.

Running out and coming back seconds later with a washcloth, Jasper then leaned over and wiped off the blood from Draco's open bite mark and then across his face where the blood was beginning to dry on his mouth and chin.

Throwing the cloth away, Jasper then shed Draco of his shoes and socks before taking off his shredded shirt and doing the same to his own before joining his husband on their bed.

Turning towards Draco, Jasper gazed upon his beautiful figure before wrapping his arms him and pulling him into himself, into a much needed, unvoiced hug.

"Thank you luv."

"You are welcome darlin."

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do once we return to England and are reunited with Potter and Granger? Especially Weasley? You know how he is. What are we going to do about them if they get seriously hurt?"

"We'll do whatever we can to help."

"But, what if one of them is seriously hurt and I lose control of myself?"

"If you do, it won't be too hard for me to return you back to your senses. Remember, you are my vampire mate. I could make you lose control of yourself right now if I so wanted."

"You-you could?"

"Yes, but I won't. I'm not going to break your trust in me and our family just to show you how much power I truly have over you."

"Well...that's good."

"Earlier you said you wished to ask Alice and Severus something. What is it?"

"I wanted to know what we should do about the Horcruxes. I mean, once we find them all, great. But then, how do we destroy them? And with what? I just want to be completely sure that we aren't sending ourselves to the slaughter house all for nothing. I just...I want to be sure that Severus knows what he's talking about is all."

"I understand you're worried, but don't be. Should something terrible occur, Alice will see it and will inform me or you about it before it happens. She's good with that kind of thing."

"I know she will. It's not her that I am worried about."

"Then who?"

"Potter. This war. How it's going to end. What we're going to do should we happen to survive it all."

"Well, it's best to not think on it so much right now. We have enough on our plates with your training and then reuniting with Mr. Potter and his friends to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes through Severus' help and going about destroying them."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now, let's get dressed and head on down stairs. Alice wants to talk to us."

"Alright."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Walking into the living room moments later, Draco sat down upon the couch while Jasper stood at his side and waited to hear what Alice wanted to say.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy to say but, Draco, you and Jasper need to return back to England."

Silence rang out, only for a few seconds before Draco immediately exclaimed in great surprise at her words.

"WHAT?"

"You both need to return back to England. Harry and Hermione need your help to unlock the mystery surrounding the Slytherin Locket."

"What? But-but-I haven't finished my training! What if I lose control over myself and attack them?"

"You won't. Jasper will be able to stop you from doing so. I am sorry to bring this up at this time, but you two need to return quickly. Ron just left them alone and they are both hurt, emotionally and are a little vulnerable right now. They need your help. Please. You know I wouldn't ask this of you if Jasper couldn't handle the situation."

"But, what about my parents? And you Uncle Severus? What am I supposed to do about the other Horcruxes? How am I going to help them get to them?"

"You've already seen one Draco. In the Room of Requirement, where you fixed the Vanishing Cabinet."

"In there? But what could it have been? There was a lot of old stuff just hanging around."

"It was rumored to have been a daidem of Ravenclaw's."

"A daidem? But I don't-"

Suddenly, the image of him finding an old, but beautiful tiara of sorts with the crest of Ravenclaw's on the surface shown inside his mind. Of him picking it up, looking at it for a moment or so, admiring the work put into such an object, then just throwing it aside nearby on old potions book, before he went back over towards the Vanishing Cabinet and began to work on fixing it once again.

"I-I remember now. I saw it. I just thought that it was some kind of piece of junk that a first year or second year had lost inside the room and just threw it aside."

"That, was the Horcrux Draco."

"That was it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, there's one. But what about the others? His snake Nagini? The cup of Hufflepuff? Then, the mysterious horcrux? Where are those going to be? He'll obviously have his snake with him as he always does, but what about Helga's cup? Where is that?"

"It is located inside your aunt Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts."

"You have got to be kidding me! I can't go there! The goblin's will warn her and then she'll come and kill me!"

"Use your brain Draco! Granger will have by then after the destruction the locket thought up a plan to get the cup. Now, after you destroy the cup, return back to Hogwarts and deal with the daidem. Or, if not, take the cup, get the daidem, and destroy them both together. After that, all you have to worry about is the Dark Lord's snake, Nagini."

"How are we going to deal with her?"

"Leave that plan up to Potter. You will be needed else where by then."

"You mean, I'll be killing death eaters as they come into the school to try and kill the students. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"What about you and mother and father?"

"We will be there to assist you. By that time, your mother would have well gotten herself under control long enough to help end this war with as few students lives lost as possible."

"_And we will also be there to help you and your parents._" replied Alice.

"Thank you."

"Use the knowledge that I gave to you wisely Draco. Don't do anything foolish while your gone in Potter's company."

"I won't uncle. I promise."

"Good. Now, onto the matters of the death eaters new curses. I assume you retrieved the Black volume of that textbook from the Library at Black Manor correct?"

"Yes, but, how did you know about that?"

"Your father noticed his volume had been touched and so he had it taken out of the library and put into his vault at Gringotts where he is right now filing papers to have it moved into your vault. Just for safe keeping."

"But, the Ministry could take away my vault right?"

"No. With your marriage to Mr. Whitlock, as a vampire's true mate, the Ministry cannot interfere in your business without bringing down the rath of the Volturi on themselves."

"Really? Alice is that true?"

"Yes Draco. The Volturi will be forced to step in and deal with the Ministry should they try and take your belongings away from you without your or Jasper's consent."

"I see. Well, that's good then. Perhaps father and mother should move their belongings into my vault as well. Since it looks like the Ministry can take away their vaults. Yours also, uncle."

"That sounds like a good idea Draco, very well then, but you will need to get a larger vault."

"I don't think that will be a problem when Jasper and I go to the Ministry. Perhaps I should make this change while Potter and Granger are busy getting the cup out of aunt Bella's vault that way, half of the Ministry's attention will be on us and not on them."

"That should work Draco. Now, you two should return upstairs and pack for your trip. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Alright. It was good seeing you again uncle. Please tell father and mother about my idea on getting a vault together."

"I will not forget Draco."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N. - Chapter 17 is now complete. I apologize for it's very late appearance, but I was on a little Twilight/Harry Potter vacation. Now, I am somewhat back on course. Anyway, I hope you all like the story and where it's going. As for the mpreg, it's up next. Let me know what you think of it as well as the reactions of Jasper's family._


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Resting as best as he could in Jasper's arms, Draco couldn't help but feel greatly restless. His stomach for the past few weeks since the morning after their wedding night had been acting up differently. It felt slightly nauseaous in the morning, but not too bad. His animal blood drinking has been a little off, his vampire senses slightly hazed, all-in-all he'd been feeling very odd and not sure why.

Not wishing to worry Jasper about it all, Draco just kept his condition quiet. Trying to ignore his odd feelings as they trained only to not be able to ignore them anymore now that Alice told them that they had to go back home and help Potter and Granger destroy the locket and somehow get to the Horcrux cup in his aunt's vault in Gringotts.

Walking out of Jasper's room after telling him that he merely wished to speak to his mother about something and would be right back, Draco then walked down the flight of stairs, across the hallway and over into the kitchen.

Esme was washing dishes. Not that they needed to use them anymore, but Bella had been over for dinner earlier and ate some Italian food.

"Umm...Mrs. Cullen?"

"Please call me Esme dear. What seems to be the problem?"

"I...uhh...well...I would like your opinion on something. Please?"

"Alright, I'll help in any way that I can. What is it?"

"Well, when someone's stomach is nauseaous in the morning, their eating habits change and their moods change too, but only happening in the morning or early afternoon, and the fact that they feel slightly restless and fatigued, well...what would you say those are symptoms of?"

"Honestly Draco, if you were a girl, I'd say that you were pregnant. But you aren't so..."

"...you-you-really?"

"Well yes, but you aren't a girl so, you can't be. Right?"

"Not...not exactly."

"I'm confused dear."

"_As am I._"

Turning around to see that the one who spoke out behind him was none other than Jasper, with the members of his family behind him as well as Draco's own family, Draco then cautiously glanced up at his father for a moment or two before returning back to what he was saying.

"Well, you see, in the wizarding world, it is possible for witches to become pregnant with their female partners child, as it is possible for a male wizard to become pregnant with their male partner's child."

"But you're a vampire Draco."

"I know Ms. Esme. But, I still have my magic as a wizard incorporated into my blood, so technically; I can become pregnant...and...I think I am."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Later that night, as Draco lay within the comforting embrace of his husband Jasper, his mind flashbacked onto the reactions of his sudden news that he was pregnant. That he, Draco Lucius Malfoy-Whitlock, a male pureblooded wizard turned vampire was pregnant. He and Jasper were going to be parents some time within the next ten months. According to Alice's prediction of the timing of their child's birth.

Not wanting to hear if their child going to be a boy or a girl just yet, Draco was pleased to hear her not mention the sex of the baby when he asked her how long he would be carrying the child up until he had to birth it into the world.

Draco prayed that he had a son. But, thinking on it for a moment or so, glancing over at his husband as he did; he wouldn't have minded their first child turning out to be a girl either.

Praying to the gods above that this pregnancy didn't turn out to be twins, Draco then rested his head back down upon Jasper's strong shoulder and smiled slightly upon remembering his father's reaction to his pregnancy news back in the kitchen a few hours ago.

(Flashback)

"WHAT? What do you mean you are pregnant?"

"Just what I said father. I believe that I am pregnant."

"What? But...but..."

"Honestly Lucius, this is great news. I am going to be a grandmother!"

"But Narcissa..."

"Hush Lucius! This is good news. Isn't it Severus? You now get to live on to take care of another Malfoy."

"Joy."

"It is. Oh I can hardly wait to see him! Or her! Either. Oh...this is just splendid."

"Indeed Narcissa. But what are they going to do when the time comes for them to bring their child into this world and war isn't over yet?"

"..."

"You see. Now we have more pressing matters to worry about. With Draco now pregnant, he will become even more protective and volatile towards others than usual. As it is a mother's instinct to protect her child from harm, Draco will attack any one with or without a wand. And you Jasper, if you happen to lose control over yourself at any point in time, Draco will fight against you if it means further protection for your child."

"I understand exactly what you mean. Nothing will come to harm him or our child. I promise."

"Well, for your sake as well as Potter's, let's hope that you can keep that promise while on your dangerous mission."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Waving farewell to his parents and uncle one last time, Draco and Jasper then touched the portkey that would send them straight back into fray of the war. Back to the side of Harry Potter and his friends.

Landing in a forest area covered slightly with snow, Draco and Jasper immediately smelt the air for the scents of Harry Potter and his friends.

Running swiftly towards the direction of where they could smell their scents coming from, Jasper and Draco in no time at all halted upon coming to the sight of a medium sized tent. Obviously surrounded by a barrier of some sort, Jasper motioned for Draco to break it down long enough for them to run through and greet the others.

"Are you sure that I can do that?" Draco asked his husband, taking out his wand, curious to know if he really could that now and as easily as he seems to think he can.

"Yes Draco, you can. Becoming a vampire hightened your powers. You can easily break this barrier and others like it without the use of your wand now, but better to not show that skill of power right now and need it on the upcoming battle field where we can surprise our enemies."

"Alright. How long do you want it to be taken down?"

"Only a second or two should be enough for us to run through before it mends itself."

"Okay."

Doing as he requested, Draco quickly took down Hermione Granger's barrier just long enough for them to use their vampire speed and run through it's shield before the barrier mended itself back up.

Turning towards the small tent, Draco looked over towards Jasper and cautiously followed behind him with his wand still out, ready and waiting for any chance of a curse to fly their way.

As they reached the entrance, Jasper called out to the scents of Harry and Ron and Hermione that were held inside, knowing that they would come out upon his call.

"Who's there?" Harry questioned, with his wand held out infront of him, at the tents entrance.

"It is Jasper Whitlock and Draco Malfoy Mr. Potter. We've returned by portkey to assist you and your friends in your endeavour to find and destroy the remaining Horcruxes."

"...alright, you may come in, but don't take anything Ron says to heart. He was injured not too long ago from splinching himself when we retrieved the locket from the Ministry."

"We understand Mr. Potter, thank you for the warning." was Jasper's response as both he and Draco hesitantly but cautiously walked inside the tent.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Greeting them all with a nod, Jasper watched diligently as Draco walked in behind him and looked around, noting into his mind what the inside of the tent appeared.

"So, what has been going on since you left?" Harry asked somewhat hesitant to know just what his arch enemy had been going through while they were dealing with other important matters back here in the wizarding world.

"Nothing much Mr. Potter. Draco and his family are now vampires and have been going through much training since our departure. Draco here, is still in training, but he's come a long way since his turning and I'll be keeping a very close eye on him just to be certain that he doesn't lose control of himself while we're travelling in company with you."

"I see, well, thank you Jasper. And please, call me Harry. So uhh...Malfoy...what's it like? Being a vampire?"

"It's different but not so much as you would think Potter. My senses are hightened, I can hear your heart beating, smell the blood coursing through your veins, and sense just how much magic you've been exhausting since we've left. You need to give your body some rest in order to claim much of it's loss of magic back or else you'll truly have no chance against the Dark Lord."

"Nice to know you're concerned about me Malfoy."

"Whatever."

Leaving Jasper's side to walk around the space of the tent to get a feel for the place, Draco sighed somewhat forlornly to himself, thinking on how this is where he and Jasper are going to be living for the next few months until the war's end.

"What's wrong Malfoy? It's not pureblooded enough for you?"

"Ron! Please not now. They've come back to help us find the other Horcruxes. We need their help and they most certainly aren't going to be giving it to us if you keep on insulting them at every turn." Hermione stated from her position beside Harry.

"What? I'm merely saying that all this time it's been you, me, and Harry. Just the three of us for so long. Why should we welcome this...vampire and his bitchy mate just because they seem to know where the other Horcruxes are? They probably don't know where they are at all! Don't you two see? We can't trust them! It's Malfoy for fuck's sake! We can't trust anything he or his vampire says! And you know it!"

"Ron! That's enough! I know that you're worried about Ginny and your family, but please! You've gone too far! Jasper, Malfoy, I'm sorry. Ron's just...he's just..."

"It's alright Mr. Potter, your friend is just worried and angry that he's away from his family. I know that our presence here doesn't help keep the peace, but we do indeed know what the next Horcrux is that you will have to find. It won't be easy, but I'm sure that once we've found a way to destroy this Horcrux that you all have with you that is around your friend's neck, finding the others won't be too hard."

"Thank you for understanding Jasper. Again, I'm sorry for what Ron has said. Well, it's getting late and we best get some sleep. You and Malfoy can have that bed over there. I uhh...I guess we'll see you both in the morning then."

"Pleasant dreams Mr. Potter. My husband and myself will see you all in the morning. We thank you for the bed but we won't be needing it. Vampires don't sleep remember?"

"Oh...oh sorry, I didn't know. Well, umm..."

"It's alright Harry, we'll just keep watch for any signs of an enemy passing nearby."

"Okay, thanks Jasper, see you in the morning Malfoy."

"Later Potter."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_Author's Note- I am terribly sorry for the tremendously long wait. I've been out of the Harry Potter/Twilight loop for awhile. Been writing a new story and it wont be up until I've completed it. Unlike this one, sorry to those of you curious about reading it. Anyways, in the next chapter, Harry and Ron shall destroy the horcrux locket. FINALLY, at last, one down only four more to go. What fun._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Trying hard not to listen as Ron Weasley from inside the tent verbally fought with his two friends, Draco turned towards his husband Jasper and asked him if this was the time that Alice spoke of, that Weasley would leave Harry and Hermione alone to find a way to destroy the locket on their own.

"Yes Draco, it is. Pay no attention to them now, he's coming out."

"Got it. Though, it's hard to not laugh about this situation between them."

"Draco..."

"What? We've been enemies for the last five years. To see one of the Golden Trio go off once again and leave Potter alone all because of his temper and jealously is really his own just desserts. I wouldn't have left him so easily had Potter just taken my hand in friendship. And for such a petty reason as this anyways."

"Maybe you would've, maybe not, who knows now. Here he comes, keep an eye out on the barrier."

"Okay."

Keeping their back to the retreating figure of Ron Weasley and a frantic Hermione Granger coming out right behind him calling out his name, trying to coax her friend back into the tent but failing to do so as he apparated away, Hermione then instantly turned around and walked inside as she noticed that she and Ron weren't alone when he apparated away from her.

Glancing over at the still form of his husband Draco asked him how long Alice estimated that Weasley was going to be gone.

"Only a few weeks at best. Long enough for them to distance themselves away from this place and on towards the area where your godfather is going to send out his patronus to Harry to take him to the item they're looking for that'll destroy the locket."

"I see. Well, this'll certainly make things a little more easier on my side to get to know Potter and Granger better. But it'll still be difficult any way you look at it. Being their enemy for five years and having to rely on me to help protect them and guard themselves at the same time because I'm a vampire isn't going to be an easy task."

"Not everything in life is darlin."

"Yeah I know."

"We best head on inside now. I don't sense any body else nearby."

"Okay."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Walking inside the tent and cautiously laying down on the transfigured bed, Draco sighed to himself as he glanced over upon the guarding form of his husband, not noticing that he himself got an audience doing so.

"Malfoy, why are you really here with us?" He heard Harry Potter ask him from the other side of the room.

"I'm here to help you find and destroy the horcruxes Potter. Why else would I come here? Obviously not to return to V-Vol-You-Know-Who. He'd just use me and my husband and his family as his new weapons of war on the muggles and muggleborns mindlessly. Now I don't know about you, but I am not anybody's puppet to use and control by will, you got it? No one."

"But that's not the reason why you are here with me and Hermione. Why are you helping us Malfoy? And don't lie to me!"

"Fine Potter! You want to know the truth? It's because that bastard that you all so clearly see me following wanted to use me as his personal toy! OKAY? I didn't want to be used like that by anyone! Let alone the damn dark lord! I'd rather have been tortured and left for dead instead of sharing that sick fuck's bed! Any thing else you want to know Potter?"

"...I...N-No. I just...I never thought..."

"Well thinking isn't the highest of your priorities Potter. The next time you want to satisfy your damn curiosity use someone else!"

"Malfoy-"

"Leave me alone Potter. You and Granger just lost the help of one of your best friend's and whilst you would like to curse me to the ends of the world, don't. Just use this time to talk to Granger and calm down. He'll come back. He always does."

"I don't think he will Malfoy. Not this time."

"Don't doubt what i have to say Potter. Weasley will come back. My sister-in-law forsaw it."

"Which one was that again?"

"Alice."

"Oh, so she saw Ron coming back, when?"

"Hell if I know. There's not always a specific date on her readings. She just told me before we left that he would leave and come back sometime after a little while. Once he's had a chance to calm down and follow our trail."

"Oh...well...thanks Malfoy."

"For what?"

"Nothing. Just thanks."

"Whatever Potter. It's about time that we packed up and moved on. We need to head off to the next place that Granger'll bring us too."

"Why?"

"Cause Potter, with Granger's help, we're getting closer and closer to some kind of object that'll help us destroy the locket. I don't know what it is and neither does Jasper, but when we've reached the spot, we'll let you know okay?"

"_*sighs*_ Fine. Night Malfoy."

"Night."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Apparating from place to place, casting barriers surrounding their campsite to ward off their enemies from where they are hiding, began to frustrate Draco. Wanting to find the place where this item was being held and get rid of the locket as soon as possible began to put Draco's feelings of security on edge.

While Jasper was able to calm him down, Draco couldn't help but feel as if they were just wasting their time doing this over and over just to get to one damn hidden object. Whatever it was it had better be able to help them, and fast, for as the days passed by Draco couldn't help but feel the dark magic coming off of the locket call out to him. Urging him to kill it's wearer and take the locket all for himself.

"Draco, love, calm down. The locket is beginning to get the better of you, and if I have too, I will knock you out to keep it from getting control over your mind."

Hearing the soothing but commanding voice of his husband next to him, Draco turned around towards Jasper walked into his welcoming embrace, hardly able to stop himself from telling Jasper all that has been on his mind.

"Jasper, I can't do this much longer. I need to feed, I need to get away from that damn locket before it starts to use it's dark magic to get the best of me, I just want that damn thing to be gone already!"

"I know darlin, me too. I want it destroyed as soon as possible like you do. I want to know that I'm not going to need to keep a hold on your emotions and warn you away from the presence of Harry and Hermione all for their own safety."

"Jasper...I need a distraction. Something to keep my focus and mind on while I am in their presence so that the locket won't call out to me as easily as it has been doing these past few weeks."

"I know my love. Don't worry, as soon as they're asleep, I'll grant you all the distraction you'll ever need."

"You mean..."

"Yes. Tonight I'll distract you to the very pit of your soul."

"Good. I just hope that it doesn't wake up Granger or Potter."

"Yes, it'd be such a shame that we'd have to stop all because they'd notice our absence and find us in a non too compromising situation."

"Yeah, it would, but it's also teach them a lesson to not let their curiosities overrule their minds."

"You are truly evil my darlin."

"I know. Well, I guess it's time to go out and keep watch."

"Yes, they should have their food ready any minute now for dinner and soon...off to bed."

"And after they've fallen asleep you and I can finally have some much needed fun."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Returning upon dawn's sun rise, clothing rumpled and hair slightly messed up, it didn't take a genius to discover jsut what Draco and Jasper had been up too last night while Harry and Hermione slept.

Packing away the tent into her special bottomless bag, Hermione then grasped onto Harry's hand with her left and Jasper's icy cold hand with her right. As Jasper held on tight to Draco with his right arm wrapped around his waist, he closed his eyes in anticipation of another woozing journey of apparation.

Popping out of their recent location and into a brand new one, this time from the rocky hills to another forest covered in snow, Hermione quickly set up the tent while Harry and Draco set up the barriers surrounding the area to keep away any following enemies that just might be following their trail.

Later that night, sitting in the tent reading up on the horcruxes and writing down just where they might find the next one with Hermione not too far beside side him, Draco glanced over to see Harry Potter sneaking away from the tent and out into the woodland area.

Having a hunch that this is the place where they'll discover the hidden object that they've been seeking, Draco continued on with hsi own work, knowing that by mornings light Harry would return with Ron and the destroyed locket in tow. Jasper meanwhile, would be keeping watch as their bodyguard but ready and waiting to rescue Harry should Ron never show up, Draco quickly snuck a glance over at Granger and wondered just for a moment what it was that she was getting out of this by putting her life on the line all for Potter's quest.

Not asking her such a personal question, knowing deep down that she'd probably curse him for it, Draco continued on thinking about the horcruxes they've found and had not found. Trying to come up with an idea on how to approach the trio with his thoughts on the daidem back in hogwarts or to use the cup in the ministry first. Deciding that it would be easier to use the cup, being that Draco needed to go into the Ministry and get himself a vault big enough to carry within it everything of his parents and his godfathers, Draco nodded to himself firmly believing that this would be the best peaceful way possible to bring up the mention of the Hufflepuff cup to them all after they've calmed down a little.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Waiting for the return of Harry and possibly Ron behind him, Draco instantly turned his head towards the front of the tent as he abruptly took in their scents.

"It seems that Potter has returned and he's not alone." Draco muttered out to Granger.

Hermione instantly stood up from the table and left the tent with Draco following her and halting himself just upon the entrance to witness what will unfold infront of his eyes, spotting Jasper walking up Harry and Ron. Taking in his gorgeous form as he continued on past a cautious and slightly fearfull Harry, a hesitant and bewildered Ron after spewing some nonesense about finding them by following a light and hearing Hermione's voice call out his name, and a now slightly infuriated Hermione to come to a halt beside Draco at the entrance of the tent.

Going on inside and watching as they all hesitantly took seats at the table on the other side of himself and Jasper, Draco looked up at his husband for a moment before breeching the subject of the Hufflepuff cup in the ministry and his plan to distract some of the ministry officials so that the three of them could find a way of getting to the cup and getting it out of their.

"Well, I have a pretty good idea as to what the next Horcrux is."

"Really Malfoy? What is it?" Harry asked

"The cup of Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff? Is there anything special about it?"

"Yes. I first noticed it back at Malfoy Manor before you and your friends got captured. It was there with three others just like it one day when V-Vol-"

"That's alright, we get who you're talking about, continue."

"Fine. When HE was there, the cups were there one day and then the next, they were all gone. I felt some serious dark magic surrounding one of the cups. They have an engraving on the cup of a badger, like the house animal, but what was different about this cup is that it calls out to you, much like the locket did before you destroyed it."

"I see and you know where it is being held?"

"I believe so, yes. Inside the vault of my aunt Bellatrix in Gringotts. Now, I have a plan on getting you all inside unawares, but from there on out you're on your own."

"That's fine with me. What's your plan?"

"I need to get a larger vault for myself and my parents and uncle Severus to safely put their belongings into. The ministry won't touch my vault because I am the true mate of a vampire that the Volturi have been keeping a close eye on and wishing to recruit into their bodyguards as soon as possible. Now, Jasper and I will head into Gringotts. From there, with the Ministry's officials and Aurors keeping a close eye on us while we do our business, you three will somehow get inside and retrieve the cup. How you'll do that, I don't know, but whatever you'll need to do better do it fast."

"It sounds reasonable enough, Hermione, what do you say?"

"I think it's the best bet we have at retrieving the cup Harry. The Ministry and Aurors wouldn't dare attack Draco, especially when he's with Jasper, for fear of unleashing the wrath of the Volturi on themselves. I think this'll prove to work in our favour. But like Malfoy said, getting the cup and leaving Gringotts will be a little difficult."

"I think I have an idea on how we can do that. But it will be tricky and we'll obviously be breaking many Gringotts rules in doing so with his help."

"Whose?"

"One of the Goblins that was held captive inside Malfoy's dungeons. I'm sure that he'll help us. With the right insentive of course."

"Are you sure that'll work Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione, but it's the only plan I got. Malfoy, you and Jasper use all the time that you can get to keep their eyes focused on you while we sneak in and somehow get the cup."

"Alright, but the moment they start running off to curse you lot, you're on your own. We can't help you much there."

"That's fine with me. Just find a way back to the campsite as quickly as possible without anybody following your trails."

"Don't worry about that Potter, we'll be fine."

"Okay, so that's the plan. Get into Gringotts, somehow get to the cup and get out while Jasper and Draco keep the eyes of the Goblins, the Ministry Officials and Auror's on them. Doesn't sound too bad. But first, we'll need to visit the home of the Gringotts Goblin that they held captive at Malfoy Manor and somehow get him to agree to help us get inside Gringotts, without being seen that is. After that, it's onto the bank and towards the cup."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Well, there's chapter 19. I'm going to see the final part 2 Harry Potter movie this weekend. So...for updates on chapter 20, I'm afriad you'll have to wait until Monday at least. Sorry, but I'm more inclined to remembering things about this universe through visual movie aspects than word reading aspects. Let me know what you all think of it so far. _


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_A.N.- Just saw the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. Now that I know how it ends by the movie, I can continue on with my lovely inspiration for this story. I hope that you all are enjoying it as much as I am. Also, one more thing, I apologize if some of the events in my story don't exactly match up well with what happened in the book or movie. Remember! Draco is a vamp and on Harry's side. So without further delay, chapter 20._

Apparating all together onto a beach located on the property of one of the Order of the Phoenix's members, Harry and co. all cautiously walked up to the house, not knowing just who would be there to answer the door.

To their great surprise, it was Fluer Delacor, Bill Weasley's wife.

Walking inside their home and checking up on how Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, and the Gringotts Goblin Griphook were doing in there care, Jasper kept a particularly close eye on Bill Weasley upon feeling emotions of caution, hostility, and uncertainty coming off of the man.

Wrapping an arm around Draco and bringing him closer to his side for not just his own protection but for that of their unborn child's as well, Jasper set his features into his Major Whitlock persona as they walked over towards the couch and sat down, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to deal with the Goblin themselves.

"So you're Draco Malfoy. My little brother told me much about you." Bill Weasley replied as he took a seat in the sofa chair nearby.

"Really? I'm sure he's bound to have told you lots about me by now am I right?"

"Oh yes, including the fact that you're now a vampire and that the man beside you is the one that turned you."

"He did. He's also my husband. Both wizarding and muggle marriage."

"I see. Well, things will definitely become a whole lot easier now that you're on our side. What about your family?"

"My family is back home in America with Jasper's just waiting for the right moment to return and help end this war as fast as possible."

"Good, that's good. That means that we'll lessen our chances of losing more people on our side now that we'll have their help."

"I guess so. But while my father-in-law is not a mediwizard, he is an excellent doctor for quick fixes before the nurse could possibly get to you in time to heal a broken bone or set it back into place."

"Ahh...he sounds like a good man."

"He is."

"Well, I'll be sure to give him my thanks for allowing you both to come here and help Harry finish this quest of his to destroy Voldemort once and for all."

"You'd have to wait awhile."

"I don't mind. Here comes my brother and his friends."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"Harry are you sure that this is going to work?" Hermione asked as she swallowed the Polyjuice potion that would turn her into Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I don't know Hermione. I just hope that it does."

"Well, that's comforting. Malfoy, Jasper, any ideas on how you two are going to get out of the bank and where we all should meet up next?"

"We'll meet up back at the castle. Jasper and I can get inside undetected if we need too, but, as to where we'll meet up that's up to you."

"How about within the school itself?" Harry suggested.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Draco asked him with his arms crossed.

"The way I see it, Voldemort would've set up some kind of an alarm for the death eaters to notice that I'm nearby, well once we get inside the castle and the teachers find out from Hogsmeade that word was sent that I was there, the Headmaster whom as far as I know is still Snape will call everyone to attention in the Great Hall in their school uniforms. Both you and Jasper are to dress up in the uniforms and play along as students. From there...I don't know."

"Well, that sounds like a good plan to me. Now let's go before we waste anymore time. This Polyjuice potion won't last much longer." Hermione stated as she grasped onto Harry's and Ron's clasped hands.

Resting theirs ontop of hers, Draco and Jasper readied themselves for the apparation that the Goblin Griphook was going to activate, bringing them all safely to an alley nearby the entrance to the bank.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Popping back inside an alleyway just mere feet from the entrance to Gringotts, Draco and Jasper dispersed from the group and walked on into Gringotts, mindfull of the guards stationed around the bank.

Continuing on until they reached the resident Goblin in charge, Draco cleared his throat before making his announcement known to the goblin, shakily holding his husband's hand for courage.

"I, Draco Malfoy, would like a new vault."

The goblin looked at him from over top his pedistal and muttered out indifferently.

"You wish for a new vault? Your reasoning behind this is because why sir?"

"I'm in the process of having my parents, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, as well as that of my godfather Severus Snape, belongings taken out of their own vaults and put into a much larger one in my name for security. My husband Jasper Whitlock here at my side has some personal monuments that I would also like to take into account and be placed inside this vault, regardless he is not a wizard but a vampire."

"As you are now a vampire Mr. Malfoy. I'll discuss this with the head Goblin and return with him to see what he has decided is to be done about this. I take it that you have a signed document of your parents and godfather's approval of this motion on hand with you?"

"Oh...I didn't know that we needed something like that."

Before the goblin could say another word, Jasper spoke up next to Draco and produced from his jacket pocket folded pieces of paper.

"You don't need to worry about that Draco, I have their signed approvals on document here with me. Your father handed them to me sometime before we left the house after your discussion of moving their belongings together with yours into a larger vault, apparently he knew that the goblins would need some kind of proof that they approve of this motion. Here you go sir."

Handing the goblin their signed documents, Jasper then carefully glanced around him at all of the guards surrounding the area with caution and a warning to stay far away gleaming in his eyes. Tightening his hold on Draco's hand, not liking the feeling coming off of the guards one little bit, Jasper began to growl lowly in his throat as he witnessed one start to approach them from the side.

"It's alright Jasper, they can't do anything without proper cause, they wouldn't dare too."

Draco tried to reassure his husband back into a semi calm state so that they could complete their business with the goblins and get out of there as fast as they could.

After the goblin returned with the head of the bank in tow and concluded that the signatures upon the papers were indeed of their original owners, he then asked Draco to procure his wand for them to scan to make sure that he was who they said he was, just for security purposes.

Hesitantly granting them his wand to scan, Draco immediately curled his free arm around his abdomen, a sense of protection instantly flaring up inside of him without his wand now being on his person to help ease his distress.

Sensing his mate was slightly uneasy, Jasper instantly reached out to Draco with his empathy and sent out waves of calmness and protection to try and help ease his distress, knowing that it was bad for his pregnated body; thus equally bad for the development of their child.

Upon getting back his wand and immediately tucking it back into his American jean pants, Draco then followed another goblin towards the trolley that would take them down to his assigned vault.

Praying that Potter and his friends had better find a way in and out of this place as soon as possible without drawing attention to them, Draco and Jasper then got inside the trolley and held on tight. Zipping away down to his vault, Draco followed the goblin to the entrance of his vault and asked him how he was going to transfer all of his belongings from this vault and into another larger one for his parents, godfather, husband, and himself to share.

"By magic of course. We just need a drop of your blood to start the process for your vault and that of your parents, being their child, but for your godfather Severus Snape, his blood is required as well."

"Oh...well about that.."

"Don't worry about that Draco, your godfather handed to me this vial of his blood just for the sake of this transfer before we left the house, the same time your father handed to me those documents with their signatures on it." Jasper replied from his place on the trolley.

"Thank you Jasper. Well, would that work?" Draco asked the goblin.

"Yes, that shall suffice. Now stand back, as I start the transfer. Just nick your finger here on the entrance wall and I'll do the rest."

"Alright."

Stepping forwards and doing as directed, Draco instantly walked back over towards the trolley and held out his bleeding finger to his husband, smirking upon hearing his breathing become ragged and his eyes start to turn black with hunger.

"Go on love, I know you want too, just take it. It'll help you feel better until we get out of here and then you can have all the blood you desire from my willing corpse."

Taking Draco's bleeding finger into his mouth, tasting his sweet magic incased within his blood, Jasper moaned low in his throat in pleasure and satisfaction upon finally getting the chance to taste his husband's blood once again. Feeling as if he could never truly get enough of it.

Leaving the vault once it was emptied out by the goblin's magic, they then proceeded to do the same to his parents and godfather's vaults before lightly getting off the trolley back at the entrance to the vaults in the bank, taking extra care to watch all the remaining goblins and guards as they left the bank. Their mission was complete. Now all they had to do was get into Hogwarts undetected and blend in or find a place to hide until Harry and his friends arrived.

Just where or when they would arrive at Hogwarts was a mystery, but apparating away to Hogsmeade, Draco couldn't help but glance back at the bank one more time and wish them all luck on escaping relatively unscathed.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_A.N.- Please remember to review and let me know what you think. We're almost at the end of the story. Oh boy. Perhaps a sequel is in mind? Maybe...maybe not. I'll let you all know when the time comes for the ending to be written the ending of the chapter before hand. Also, as for the characters and whom they're going to be getting together with...from the earlier mentions...I just might leave them as is or change them as I've said that I was going too. I don't know yet, but read on to the next chapter when it comes out jsut to see if they'll stay or be changed. My minds always changing itself from one thing to another on me._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_A.N. - How the horcruxes are destroyed may be a little different, but the order they were destroyed in might be the same. Most likely not, seeing as how Draco is a good guy, you'll just have to wait and find out how the Ravenclaw daidem is destroyed. If not in this chapter, then definitely in the next one, or at least witin the context of my infamous author's notes. ^_^_

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Turning towards his husband, Draco asked Jasper if he could feel Harry or his friends nearby, curious about when they were going to be making their appearances at Hogwarts.

Hiding away in an unused classroom upon the third floor seemed like a good idea at the time, but now looking back on it, Draco knew in his heart that it would only be a matter of time before the death eaters found them. Hopefully with his godfather acting as the headmaster of the school now, and being a turned vampire, he would have had some kind of plan ready and waiting to execute to help defeat Voldemort and his army.

"No darlin, I can't feel them just yet. They are some ways away from here, safely hidden, but are on their way. They will be here soon just try to be patient a little while longer."

"I'm trying it's just that it isn't as easy anymore to remain still in one place for too long. This damn brat of ours is making me feel quite restless. I just wish that he or she was born already! I hate knowing that in a month or so I'll be looking like a bleached whale."

"I know that this child is draining you of your energies, but you have remain strong, this child will be using up a lot of your magic soon in order to help them grow and better protect themselves and you whenever I am gone on a hunt. Just try to wait a little bit longer love, they'll be here soon, and then we can get out of here and finish destroying these damn horcruxes once and for all."

"Alright. Do you happen to know when Alice and the others will arrive?"

"No not yet. She said that she would call to inform me of their arrival so that we can better prepare ourselves for when they get here."

"Alright. Hopefully they'll get here soon. Better late than never and all that."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As Draco and Jasper remained at the castle in an unused classroom, Harry and Ron and Hermione only just barely made it out of the Gringotts bank alive, holding onto the back of a bank vault guarding dragon no less.

Holding on tight, making sure that none of them would fall to their deaths, Ron questioned how long they were going to hold on to the dragon before it was safe for them to let go. Harry replied back that they needed to hold on for a little bit longer, seeing ocean waters underneath them and land just up ahead, he warned them to get ready to let go.

"When?" Ron yelled out to be heard over the raging winds that surrounded them by the fast flight of the dragon.

"NOW!" Harry quickly shouted letting go of the dragon, Hermione and Ron lastly following suit to plunge into the ocean just ways away from the shore of land.

Glimpses, visions of multiple of people dead, blood everywhere and Voldemort walking around their corpses talking to Nagini immediately flashed through Harry's head as he broke the surface of the water.

Flashes of him, of Voldemort now aware of what they are trying to achieve, of what they are now doing, getting angry that they've been destroying his horcruxes and are on their way to dispose of his last few ones.

Making it to the shore, Harry couldn't stop himself from revealing to Ron and Hermione that Voldemort now knew of their mission to destroy his horcruxes.

"Harry! You let him into your head? You know that's dangerous! Now he knows what we've been travelling around for all this time and why he can't seem to catch you." Hermione exclaimed.

"I know Hermione, believe me, I know."

"So, now what are we going to do?" Ron asked as he and Harry stripped away their wet clothes to change into dry ones that Hermione produced for them all from her special bag.

"We need to get to Hogsmeade. Go to Hogs Head or the Three Broomsticks or something and somehow find a way into Hogwarts. After that, we locate Draco and Jasper and continue on for the search of the last remaining horcrux that's inside the castle."

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me."

Finishing up getting dressed, Harry, Ron and Hermione then prepared themselves for apparation and popped away from the sea and shore to land in the cold, dark, and deserted town of Hogsmeade.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded out, they immediately ran for cover as they heard shouts of 'Potter!' coming from behind them.

Sneaking away as the alarm sounded farther making their pursuers run off in that direction, Harry and his friends immediately ran into a nearby lodge when they heard someone call out for them to enter his place and quickly.

Doing so, astounded that the man helping them looked an awful lot like Dumbledore, they waited for the man to make his appearance down in the center of his lodge.

Eating and drinking what he had to offer and surprised to find out that their rescuer was none other than Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' brother, they questioned him on what has been going on. Getting the response that Snape was now the headmaster of the school, that they had death eaters teaching at the school and disciplining the students as they saw fit, and that they also had dementors surrounding the castle, looking for any signs of Harry so that they could possibly take his soul as theirs.

Not liking what had been going on and knowing that they were the only ones who could stop it from continuing on, they waited inside the lodge as Aberforth called in an aid to bring them into Hogwarts undetected, by speaking to the moving portrait of his sister.

Happy that the person she returned with her was none other than Neville Longbottom, he explained to them much of what Aberforth had already said, including the fact that he was glad that Harry had come when he did.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Entering the Gryffindor commons and happily greeted by their classmates, Harry informs them all that they are looking for an object hidden inside the castle that they needed to destroy but didn't have a clue as to what that object was or where it was hidden.

Luna spoke up immediately suggesting that it could possibly be Rowena Ravenclaw's lost daidem.

"A what?" Ron asked curiously.

"It's kind of like a tiara. But Luna, that things been gone for centuries, it's only a legend." Cho Chang replied as her house had joined together with what was left of the Gryffindors inside their commons for better protection.

"Well, that's a start. Thank you Luna. But now the only problem left is finding out just where it is hidden. If it's lost, then where could it possibly be found?" Harry asked more to himself than to the others.

"If you use your head Potter, I'm sure the answer would immediately come to you, you dolt." was the answer he received, but not by any of the students standing before him.

They all parted, surprised, shocked, some angry, others hostile to find that the one who spoke was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Immediately raising their wands and pointing them at him, Harry quickly shouted for them all to drop them, not to point them at Draco like that knowing that wherever Draco was...Jasper was sure to be.

And indeed he was. For by the sounds of his growling and the immediate appearance of his menacing, frightful figure infront of Draco, his eyes slowly beginning to take on his pure vampire blood red, his fangs shown out in the open and his claws poised ready to strike down his enemies before him that dared raise their wands against his husband and their unborn child.

Screams took over in the common room until Harry shouted for them all to shut up silencing them into a frightful quiet.

"Merlin, now that I didn't see coming, Jasper I'm sorry for their rude behaviour. Please calm down now they aren't going to harm Draco. Please, we need your help in finding out where this horcrux is hidden. Draco, can you get him to calm down before he just about kills someone here."

"Yeah, just give me a few moments alone with him."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Taking Jasper away from the fray of students, Draco did his very best to calm down his raging husband before he lost control of himself and killed them.

Hearing the odd ringtone suddenly ring out from Jasper's pocket, Draco reached in and took out Jasper's cellphone, opening it and answering to discover that on the other line was none other than his sister-in-law Alice.

"Hello?"

"Draco! HI! This is Alice."

"Alice, are you and the others coming here to Hogwarts now? The battle is going to start and we could really use your help down here. Uncle Severus and Jasper and I can't handle all these death eaters on our own."

"I am aware of that Draco. We are on our way and will be there at the castle momentarily. We'll see you soon. I promise."

"Okay. How is my father and mother?"

"They're doing a lot better now, they've even gotten used to using their own magic again. They'll be quite a tough opponent for the death eaters to beat."

"I'll bet. Are Carlisle and Esme going to join us as well or are they staying there with Bella?"

"Esme is staying with Bella and so is Edward, but our father is coming along, and yes Draco he'll be of great help to the wounded after the battle is truly over from a moment of peace."

"Moment of peace? What are you talking about?"

"Harry is going to enter the forbidden forest and allow Voldemort to kill the horcrux that lives inside of him and return back here to the castle with your parents in tow, faking his own death thanks to your mother, as for us we'll be right there along side you when the students of Hogwarts finally meet Voldemort face-to-face."

"I see. And my parents will be alright until then?"

"Yes. Don't worry Draco, if something bad was going to happen to them, I'd let them know about it right now. How's Jasper doing since you've learned that you're going to be parents?"

"He's doing fine. A bit more protective than I'd like at times, but it does has it's advantages. Do you need to speak to Harry or Jasper while you're on the phone?"

"No, just inform Harry that he must destroy the daidem of Ravenclaw from the room of requirement as soon as possible. For once he does, he'll then discover just what the other horcrux is and the mystery behind his own being. But keep that last part out of the conversation please. That's all."

"Okay, I'll let him know then. It's nice to hear from you Alice. Give my parents the okay that I am fine."

"Don't worry, I will, see you soon Draco!"

"See you in a bit Alice. Good bye."

"Bye!"

Hanging up the phone and handing it back to Jasper, Draco then turned towards Harry and relieved Alice's message to him.

"Alice said that you need to find and destroy the daidem in the room of requirement as soon as possible. Once you do that, you'll discover just what the last horcrux is. She didn't tell me what it is only that you should be very careful in destroying it."

Harry thanked Draco for the message before turning towards the students still standing around them all that were confused, angry, but now curious to know just what was really going on.

"Should I tell them the truth?" Harry asked, looking over at Draco, for his approval.

"Yes, it's best that it comes out now rather than later. But do warn them that if they raise their wands at me again I will not stop Jasper from killing them."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"Good."

Crossing his arms and turning towards his husband, leaving his back wide and open to the students in the room but knowing that Jasper would be extra alert for any signs of fowl play against his person, Draco then turned a blind eye to what Harry was now informing the rest of the students on what they already knew about Draco and his new found status in the world.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"So you see, because Draco turned out to be Jasper's true vampire mate, he had no other choice but to turn him or slaughter lots of people. In acceptance for allowing Jasper to turn him, he had their father turn his parents and the headmaster Severus Snape into vampires as well or else Draco wouldn't have accepted Jasper turning him. They've been helping Ron, Hermione and I on our quest to destroy these objects that Voldemort placed all over for protection. Without their help, we wouldn't have gotten this far nor would we possibly be here right now at the end of the war, ready and waiting to finish it once and for all."

Harry explained to the masses that were gathered in the common room as best as he could, hoping that they would come to take his word and leave them alone, allow them to finish their own job and finally put an end to this war.

As Jasper and Draco took a place in the corner, to better watch the spectical unravel before them, Draco turned towards Jasper and asked him if Alice saw anything about the trio that was different or needed to be changed. Knowing that he was most likely talking to Edward through the link in their minds seeing his unfocused gaze just staring out into space moments before he asked his question.

"Edward says that Alice saw Ron and Hermione have another fight over a girl named Lavender and Hermione and Ron destroy the cup together but then have another fight before they leave with Harry into the boat house to see Severus Snape encounter Voldemort and get 'killed' by his snake Nagini. It looks like Ron will be getting together with this Lavender girl and Hermione will come to see your godfather in a new light."

"Your kidding me. Granger and Severus? Are you sure that's what Alice saw?"

"Yes love, that's what she saw and Edward says to not interfere, to simply let it happen. That Alice replies that it's finally time for your godfather to move on from Harry's mother Lily and find happiness with another. That he's sacrificed enough for the war and the cause and now's the time for him heal and grow to love another."

"You're sure?" Draco asked hesitantly, not wanting Alice to be wrong and his godfather become heart broken because of it, hating the fact that he's been in love with a woman who was never in love with him or could not love him because she wasn't there.

"Yes my little Dragon, I am most definitely sure. Now then, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are about to have their row, let's do what Alice said and not interfere. Come, it's time for us to have a few moments to ourselves. I want to feel your growing belly that will soon carry our child and birth it into this world."

"Jasper...that's an embarrassing thing to say."

"Perhaps, but it's the truth and it's what I want to do right now before I can not get another chance like this steal away and do as I please."

"Alright, just let me inform Potter that we'll be just outside in one of the classrooms."

Walking over to Potter's chattering form, standing next to Neville Longbottom, Draco cleared his throat before telling Harry just what he was going to say. Smirking slightly on the inside that he was going to miss one hell of a verbal fight between Granger and Weasley. Possibly even the usage of her own magic against her former love interest.

"Jasper and I are going into one of the classrooms nearby for a little time to ourselves without piercing eyes to look at us and ears to try and listen to our conversations."

"Alright Draco, just try to stay out of sight should the death eaters come looking for us, which I believe they will very soon. Nodoubt word of our appearance in Hogsmeade already making its way up to the castle and soon, to Snape's ears."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, Jasper will let Severus know that we're already here and are somewhere safe. As for the rest of you..."

"I know Draco, I know, we're on our own right?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's alright. I noticed lately that your magic is a little different than before. I mean back in the early stages of your vampirism that is. Is there something wrong?"

"No, when you beat Voldemort and make it out alive, I'll tell you my little secret then."

"Was that what your sister Alice saw in her vision?"

"Could be, but that;s mostly just my own instinct. I know that you'll survive this and when you do, I'll tell you the secret. Just try to stay alive until the end."

"I'll try because now I want to know what your secret is."

"Yeah I know, good luck out there Potter, you're going to need it."

"Thanks Draco, good luck to you and Jasper, as well as his family and yours when they get here."

"See you later Potter."

"Later Malfoy."

Walking away from Harry and back to Jasper, Draco and he quietly left the noisy common room of the Gryffindor Lion's Den and into a quiet, dusty, and very unused classroom nearby as promised.

Lifting Draco's shirt as soon as he placed him on top of one of the students desks, Jasper then got down onto his knees and tenderly felt Draco's slowly protruding middle, before laying a sweet kiss upon his skin.

Gazing at the form of his husband with love, pride, and possession gleaming in his amber eyes, Jasper then stood back up and placed a sweet kiss on Draco's lips muttering out into the echoing void that made up the classroom they now locked themselves into.

"Mine. All mine. Both you and this child are all mine."

"As we are your beloved." Draco responded back to Jasper, kissing his mouth passionately, liking the feel of Jasper's hands around his belly where he could feel their miracle child continuing to grow and strengthen day by day.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_A.N. - Flash forward a little. Angry and betrayed that she caught Ron kissing Lavender Brown, believing that now they were finally getting a chance to be together and prove their feelings for one another, Hermione then follows Harry and Ron along with the other students into the Great Hall, where upon entering into files and sorted into standing with their own houses like soldiers, they were urged to come forward about Harry's presence in the castle, disguised as Hogwarts students so that the death eaters teaching in the castle couldn't find and locate them so easily. After Harry makes his own appearance and calls Snape a coward for how he disposed of Dumbledore, yelling at him to explain how he killed him, Snape and Minerva McGonagall then get into a short semi-serious duel before Snape escapes through the glass window of the Great Hall. Leaving the students and teachers to defend themselves, McGonagall then sets about to protect the castle with everyone inside preparing for war. Harry goes off to find the room of requirement where he can then find Ravenclaw's daidem and destroy it while Ron and Hermione, destroy the cup of Hufflepuff with a basilik's fang from the corpse of the Basilik that still remained inside the Chamber of Secrets from where Harry fought and killed it during his second year._

_From there, Hermione destroys the cup with the basilik's fang and they then leave the chamber to return to Harry's side at the Room of Requirement where they find Harry flying out of the room with Blaise Zabini on the back of a borrowed brromstick that Harry took with a raging fire on his heels. Quickly slamming the fang on to the daidem that Harry threw out infront of him, Ron then swiftly kicks it back into the fire blown Room of Requirement just intime for the flames to destroy the horcrux for good as the doors instantly slam close infront of them. Now invisioning Voldemort talking to a haggard looking Lucius inside the boat house, Harry then informs Ron and Hermione that he knows what the last horcrux was. Voldemort's snake, Nagini._

_And now is where we begin continue on with our story._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

"Are you bloody kidding me? His snake? Well that's just great." Ron Weasley exclaimed loudly in the hallway to the entrance of the Room of Requirement deep inside the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I know Ron, I'm not that happy about it either, but we've got to get down to the boat house as quick as possible before Voldemort and the Death Eaters enter the school to attack it some more until there's nothing left standing but piles of rubble." Harry Potter replied back grunting in slight pain as he stood up and made hastily made his way down from the fourth floor to the castle ground's.

With Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley following diligently behind him, Harry continued to hasten his pace, hoping to get there at an appropriate time to finally put an end to all this fighting.

When they at last reached the boat house, Harry quickly motioned for them to stay down out of sight and to be quiet as he overheard Voldemort talking to Severus Snape with the hissing Nagini right at his feet.

They were talking about the Elder Wand and of the night that Snape killed Dumbledore to gain mastery of the Elder Wand. Knowing this to be true but also quite false, Harry desperately wanted to run out and have the final duel he's been aching for to destroy Voldemort's last horcrux and bring peace to the world, upon hearing Voldemort order Nagini to attack and kill Severus so that he may finally possess the power of the Elder Wand for killing it's perseived rightful master. Never knowing that Snape wasn't the rightful master of the Elder Wand and hadn't been all along, never knowing that it was infact Draco Malfoy that was the master of the Elder Wand.

Knowing deep in his heart that he must somehow gain control of the Elder Wand and bring it's mastery over to himself, Harry then quickly thought up a plan to disarm Draco and take possession of the Elder Wand as his own without his husband thirsting for his blood.

When all was clear and Voldemort with Nagini in tow disapparated from the boat house, Harry then clenched his hand over top of Severus' wounds on his neck from Nagini's fateful poisonous bites, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"Take them Potter, I'll be fine. Take my memories, you'll need to view them in the penseive. Take them, hurry!" Severus urged Harry to do as he was told before he lost control of himself through the scent of his own spilt blood.

Quickly grasping onto a clear flask given to him by Hermione, Harry then took the memories that Severus ordered him to take and shot to his feet just as Severus' eyes began to take on a blood red color.

"Hurry now back to the castle Potter before I lose complete control of myself. Carlisle is on his way to deal with this mess. I'll be fine. Now GO!"

Running out of the boat house with Ron and Hermione on his heels, Harry then stopped some good distance away from the boat house to hear Voldemort speaking out into the air, apparently speaking to Harry himself.

'Harry Potter. Come to the Forbidden Forest alone and I will leave Hogwarts, its students, and everyone else alone. Come to the forest for one last duel. I will be waiting.'

Knowing there was no other option left, Harry and Ron and Hermione returned back to the castle to find the weathered forms of Jasper's and Draco's family waiting for their arrival.

"Harry! So good to see you again." Alice called out happily.

"Alice, nice to see you too. Carlisle, down in the boat house, Severus is bleeding quite badly. He was bitten by Voldemort's snake Nagini. She's another horcrux. We need to somehow find a way to corner her and kill her."

"I am aware of Severus' condition Mr. Potter. He'll be fine after he's had a feeding. His wounds will heal in no time and he'll return back to our side to finish this fight once and for all."

"Well, that's comforting. Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and Jasper are inside the castle and are okay. But, for the sake of appearing loyal to Voldemort, you and Mr. Malfoy better get going and join him before he becomes even more angry than he already is right now."

"Thank you for letting me know of my son and son-in-law's status. Lucius, let us go now, we'll see you all again shortly."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As Narcissa and Lucius ran off to join Voldemort and make their presence known to him, Harry and the others ran off inside the castle to see jsut what could be done to help get the wounded into the Great Hall and treated as soon as possible.

Happy to know that Remus and Tonks weren't among the counted dead, from what he could see so far, Harry then turned and walked off towards the headmaster's quarters where Harry was going to put Severus' memories into the penseive and watch them as he ordered Harry to do.

Leaving the others behind, Harry glanced up at the night sky before entering the large office and pouring the memories into the penseive and then ducking his head in to watch the world of the past unfold before his very eyes.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

With the Cullen coven now envading Hogwarts and going around to collect the wounded and dead and bring them back to the Great Hall, Rosalie immediately called out for Emmett as she smelt the scent of a wounded werewolf and a witch nearby.

Coming upon the bleeding figures of Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, Rosalie quickly grasped onto the werewolf's wife while Emmett got the werewolf himself before running back to the Great Hall to see what the maigcal nurse or their father could do to help them, feeling that they were important close people with Harry Potter.

"Well dears, you got them to me just in time, had you been any later I'm afraid we would've lost them." replied the thankful but weary figure of the medi-witch Madame Pomfrey.

Casting a spell over Remus and Tonks to sleep until most of their life threatening wounds were non life threatening anymore, she then moved on towards the next batch of wounded people as Carlisle did his best to break, splint, reset, and bandage and stitch the other remaining wizarding folks that she couldn't get too at the moment.

Taking his head out of the penseive full of Severus' memories, Harry staggered to sit down as he learned the truth as to why he could hear and talk to snakes, why he was so good at doing spells stronger than his level, and the reason for him hearing the horcruxes. He, Harry Potter, was an accidental horcrux himself. But not only that, Voldemort himself had to kill the horcrux inside of Harry without his knowledge of doing so.

Tricky, but he had a plan of making it happen, and it all started with following Voldemort's decision for Harry to meet him in the forbidden forest all alone.

Now knowing what he must do, Harry left the headmaster's office to make his way out of the school and into the forest for Voldemort to unknowingly destroy the last and final horcrux.

Buried deep within Harry Potter himself.

Hugging and saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione before he left the premisis of the school grounds, Harry then walked and walked until he was now deep inside the forbidden forest.

Continuing to walk until he finally caught a glimpse of Voldemort in all his glory, and shifting his eyes quickly towards Draco's mother and father to know that they were indeed alright before shifting them back to Voldemort, Harry breathed in and out slowly through his nose as he waited for the right moment to fool Voldemort into thinking that he was dead but infact was really alive.

Now inorder to make that happen, Harry just regretably, hadn't thought that far ahead yet.

Watching with eyes unchanged, accepting his fate as it was now given to him, Harry steeled himself to not raise his wand and counter attack as Voldemort raised his and abruptly yelled, shooting out a bright green jet of light that sailed towards Harry and struck him dead on.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Watching with eyes unshed with tears, the students, teachers, and all manner of beings and creatures standing before Voldemort and his army at the courtyard entrance to the castle, Rubeus Hagrid walked forwards slowly carrying in his big half-giant arms the prone figure of Harry Potter. Whom of which Voldemort believed to be dead, from Narcissa's word of account when she walked forwards to examine the body just to be sure.

Many cries and shouts were made of injustice. When at last Voldemort declared that he had won, that it was time for a new era to begin, to see just whom out of the fray of students would come over and join him as a death eater.

Narcissa glanced over at her son standing beside a pillar with Jasper clenching his hand tightly from behind. Shifting her gaze over towards Lucius and noticing him looking elsewhere for a moment, she then followed his gaze to see the bloody clothed form of Severus Snape lurking in the shadows just waiting for his chance to strike and get back at them all for the years of torture, pain, and death given to himself and those from his own wand.

Nodding slightly to Lucius, signalling that she was ready to give up her ruse and join their son and new family, she then grasped onto Lucius' hand and shot forward into the crowd taking Lucius along with her. Showing to everybody there, including Voldemort and her own sister, just what she and Lucius now were.

"Cissy! You're a vampire! How dare you betray the Dark Lord after all he's done for you!" Bellatrix screeched at her own sister.

"He hasn't done a thing but bring pain and fear and hatred into our home and I will have it no longer. Draco, watch yourself, you too Jasper."

"I will mother, don't worry we'll be fine." Draco replied back as Jasper nodded at her from behind Draco's somewhat slumped figure.

"Good. Now Bella, you have a choice, you can join us or you can join your dark lord in death."

"I will never betray my lord like you have you traitor!" she hollered back, enraged that her own sister and brother-in-law and nephew would take the side of light rather than that of their lord.

"Then you leave us with no choice but to kill you."

Just as Narcissa was about to run up and dispose of her own sister, Neville Longbottom limped forward and began to talk about how Harry will never truly be dead, that he'll always live on inside of their hearts, that he will always be apart of them.

In the spur of the moment, Harry abruptly opens his eyes, shifts out of Hagrid's hands, alive and ready to finally end the war; Voldemort then yelled out for his army to attack with everything they had, leaving none alive.

Quickly disarming Draco as fast as he could, to gain the allegence of the Elder Wand as his, Harry then threw Draco a spare wand he had on hand before running off into the school with Voldemort hot on his trail just barely escaping Jasper's wrath at his boldness for what he just did right infront of him. After he had casted Neville away from himself with the Gryffindor Sword still in his hands, knocking him unconscious, Voldemort felt his anger grow and grow for Harry Potter. Becoming angrier than he's ever been in his whole life and all because of a whitty, foolish, impertent little Gryffindor brat. As Harry continued to run all over the castle, leading Voldemort on a seemingly endless wild goose chase, the Cullens, the newly turned vampire Malfoy's and everybody else rallied up and started giving back what they were handed.

Voldemort, angry and vengeful, followed Harry inside the castle and all over just waiting for the right moment to strike him down. Permanently this time.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_A.N.- This is the __**FINAL CHAPTER **__of the story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Please review and always never lose confidence in your own writing. Much like I have at times. If you do, they'll always be that one person out there who'll pick you back up in the spirit and help you start your muse on writing again. Also, before I go, I am in the process of writing a fanfic of the MTV series Teen Wolf. I will not be putting it up until it is completed. So, if you wish to read it, I'm afraid that you're just going to have to wait until I am done. Pleasant reading to you all._

_Now...the story continues._

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Finally coming to a stop to the very place where Dumbledore took his leap of death, Harry could hardly find it within himself to care as Voldemort sent out curse after curse his way, blocking and dodging them just to further anger him. Often at times feeling that anger come out whe Voldemort began to resort to muggle means of torment. Kicking Harry.

Coming to a stop at the very top, Harry then grasped onto the outer wall, the ground open and waiting for one of them to fall.

Keeping his body and face turned towards Voldemort, Harry huffed out tiredly as he quickly wrapped his arms around Voldemort and plunged them down off the Astronomy Tower where Voldemort used his special apparating techniques to keep not only Harry but also himself from falling to their dooms.

"You were right Tom, now it's time to end this, so let's finish it...TOGETHER!"

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

Inside the castle and all around, screams were heard. Curses were shouted and the breaking and cracking of rubble echoed.

The students fought against the army of Voldemort valiantly. Whenever they couldn't the Cullens and Malfoy's along with the help of the healed Severus, disposed of their enemies. Breaking their necks, arms, legs, sometimes even biting into their necks to drink away their blood, leaving them alive but as weak as a new born kitten.

As Hermione and Ron finally located Voldemort's last horcrux, his snake Nagini, they tried but failed a few times to kill her with the basilik's fang.

Seeing no other choice but to run, Ron did so with Hermione hot on his feet right behind him only to suddenly slip and fall. Easily becoming prey for the now hungry python. Her tongue tasting the air surrounding Hermione's prone shaken form, her mouth opening, fangs out and ready to strike. Hermione screamed in fear as Ron could do nothing but stand there and watch as his best friend was about to be eaten by a horcrux snake.

Suddenly, a large black blur faded into a solid form infront of her fallen figure. Glancing up, shocked to see that it was their supposed 'dead' headmaster Severus Snape, he quickly shouted out for Hermione to get up and run.

"Granger get up! Don't sit there like an idiot! GET UP YOU FOOLISH GIRL!"

Standing up faster than she ever thought possible, Hermione instantly grasped onto her fallen wand from where she had accidentally dropped it on her fall, and raised it in a poised attack position. Ready and waiting to curse that damn snake should she be able to get past Professor Snape, Hermione turned back towards Ron quickly to glare at him, her eyes accusing him of leaving her behind, not helping her in her time of need, just standing there like an idiot leaving her to her fate as a snake's next meal.

Turning back towards the front, Hermione watched in awe as Severus quickly grasped ahold of Nagini behind her head, holding a firm grip on the back of her neck and towards the middle of her body to keep her from wriggling away and attacking more students.

Spotting Neville, now awaken and slightly confused with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, Hermione quickly shouted for him to kill the snake. That it had been made into an object for Voldemort and needed to be destroyed immediately.

Swinging the sword down onto the wriggling snake within Snape's grasp, Neville watched in shock and surprise as a dark cloud of mist wafted up from the collapsing snake and dispersed into the air.

Finally, the last horcrux was destroyed, now all that Harry needed to do was kill Voldemort and the war would finally be over.

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

As Harry and Voldemort raised their wands and casted their most prominent curse at each other, Voldemort suddenly felt the wand in his hand that he had stolen from Dumbledore's crypt, start to crack down the middle. The wand was now all too soon going to be utterly useless to him.

Casting his 'Avada Kedavra' one more time, and Harry raising Draco's disarmed wand that's allegence shifted over to him and casted his most favorite spell. 'Expelliarmus.'

The bright green and red beams of light shot out from each other's wands and hit full frontal in the middle.

With the memories of his parents, his dead godfather Sirius, Remus and Tonks, and his friends, as well as Draco Malfoy and his new family inside his head, with the students and people of the world counting on him to finally put an end to this madness, Harry felt his power increase exponentially.

His bright red beam of light suddenly grew more powerful and pushed back Voldemort's Avada Kedavra bright green curse right back at him.

The crack Elder Wand of Dumbeldore's now sailed through the sky and into the palm of Harry's left hand. Voldemort, suddenly feeling himself start to chip away like dying fire emblems in the wind, Harry carefully staggered to his feet as Voldemort's last sight for now and always was the cloudy sky as he disappeared completely into the wind. Forever gone, forever defeated, forever dead. At long last, the war was finally well and truly over, and peace can at last start heal the wounds of time.

Walking along the narrow pathway with his two best friends at his side, Harry decided that for the best of the world to never come out with another power hungry Voldemort, he was going to break the already cracked Elder Wand and throw it away to where no one else would be able to find it let alone be able to use it ever again.

Making their way back into the castle to celebrate their victory, Harry walked over towards Draco and the much calmer but still protective Jasper surrounded by the members of their family, including their now vampire former headmaster, Severus Snape.

"Thank you all for your help. Especially you professor. We would never have won the war if I hadn't discovered exactly what had happened that night at Godric's Hollow so very long ago. And now, maybe you can finally let go of my mother's memory and live in the here and now and learn one step at a time to live and love once again." Harry proclaimed, earning himself a glare from Severus and a smirk from Draco, knowing that he was well within his rights to tell him what everybody had been trying to say to the man for years but never had the guts to do so.

"I'll...think about it Mr. Potter." was his disgruntled reply.

"Thanks, that's all that I can ask of you then. As for you Draco, I'm alive and survived the war. Brought it to an end, now tell me, what's the secret that you've been hiding?" Harry asked him curious to finally know just what it was that Draco had been keeping quiet about, noticing out of the corner of his eye Ron and Lavender getting a little heavy with the kissing and Hermione now glancing somewhat nervously but interested in the diection of none other than Severus Snape as he finished his drink of specially ordered Centaur's blood.

Glancing up at Jasper for a moment before grasping tightly onto his hand, their wedding bands shining brightly in the fire lit background, Draco then rested his other hand lightly onto his belly and smiled. Turning his attention back towards Harry, Draco then at long last, shared with Harry his beloved secret.

"Jasper and I...are going to have a baby."

**T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_T_HP_HP_T**

_**Epilogue**_

19 Years Later

Walking carefully through the crowded passageway on towards the Platform 9 3/4 at the Kings Cross Station, a family of a husband, wife and their three children two boys and girl, happily walked by unnoticed pushing their carts and trunks full of their school belongings towards the magical entrance that would take them into the Wizarding World where their children were finally going to be sent off to Hogwarts.

Going through portal and spotting many familiar faces, a near twenty year older version of the 18 year old Harry Potter along with his beloved wife Ginny Weasley-Potter, and their three children, oldest son James Sirus Potter, second son Albus-Severus Potter _(which got Harry quite a nasty curse from Severus himself when he read up in the Daily Prophet about Harry's second child and was curious about the child's name all thanks to his intellectual wife)_ and lastly, their beloved daughter Lily; immediately smiled and waved to their friends.

Spotting Ron Weasley and his new wife Susan Bones, not too surprising that Lavender Brown was found to have been cheating on Ron three years into their relationship with an old boyfriend of hers, later met Susan and got to know her. Their first year (11 yrs old) daughter Rose Weasley was going to be sent off to Hogwarts and soon, their young son Hugo a year or two after his sister.

Next, a very surprising couple that some still viewed as not right or very odd in their world, Hermione Jane Granger-Snape the wife of vampire Severus Snape, now nearly matching his appeared age and their two children 10 year old son Tobias Snape and first year (11 yrs old) daughter Amelia Snape awaiting to join the others on the train for Hogwarts. Their daughter was up first and then a year later, their son.

After them were Neville Longbottom and very shockingly, his happy-go-lucky never-changing wife, Luna Lovegood. Standing a few feet away from Severus Snape and his family, with his third year (13 yrs old) daughter Apricota and first year (11 yrs old) son Franklin; whom was going to be joined by according to Harry's suspicions, his own son Albus-Severus, Draco's son Scorpius, Hermione's daughter Ameila and lastly, Ron's daughter Rose.

Up next in his line of sight, was none other than Remus and Tonks' small family that consisted of their 20 year old son Teddy, whom was now the same age Warren and quite a grown man, watching his beautiful younger sister, Ella aboard the train for her fourth year (14 yrs old).

However all too surprising among them all, were the children of none other than Draco Malfoy and his vampire husband Jasper Whitlock, two sons and a daughter. Their first born son, named after Jasper's long deceased brother, Warren whom was now going on to his twentieth birthday, their second child was their fourth year (14 yrs old) daughter Cassandra and lastly their third and final child; their second born first year (11 yrs old) son Scorpius.

Harry thought that they were going to be enrolled in an American wizarding school, since he last heard that Draco and his husband still lived back in Washington to be close to his parents and family, but as he took notice that they had everything to complete a years worth of work and study at Hogwarts with them, he smiled to himself upon knowing that his own family were soon going to be given a run for their money. Especially if Draco had anything to say about it.

Kneeling down to speak with his son Albus whom of which was slightly nervous about getting into Slytherin, Harry smiled down at his young son and told him a special secret.

"Albus-Severus Potter, you were named after the two most brilliant headmasters that Hogwarts has ever known and one of them was infact a Slytherin himself as well as one of the most bravest men I ever met. If you want to go into Slytherin that's great. If you want to be in Gryffindor, that's great too. But I'll tell you a little secret. The Sorting Hat will always take your opinions into account."

"Really?" Albus-Severus asked his father.

"Yep. Now, it's time to board the train. Have fun and write home every now and then, you know how much your mother worries, and don't worry so much about making friends I'm sure that you'll be brilliant no matter what."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too son."

Watching with pride as the train left the station and on it's journey for Hogwarts, Harry glanced back at all the smiling faces of those he's come to know and love in his life, before turning back with the other waving and crying parents and waving himself good bye to his two sons, now onboard the train to Hogwarts and soon off on their own little adventure.

_'I just hope that they don't go stirring up trouble or that trouble goes looking for them like it did me.'_ Harry thought to himself as he soon left the now nearly deserted train station to apparate home with his beautiful wife and daughter, finally joyful that in all these long years peace has come about and remained intact after the loss of so many lives sacrificed for the cause.

_'And may it forever remain until well beyond my death.'_ was Harry Potter's last thought as he wrapped his arm around Ginny who was holding their daughter Lily and apparated to their happy little get away house of Godric's Hollow.

After watching forlornly as their children were sent off to the same school that he went to back in his youth as a human wizard, Draco leaned his head down upon Jasper's shoulder as his arms wrapped around Draco's thin physique, sighing loudly wishing that they didn't have to leave his side.

"Something wrong darlin?" were the soft spoken words whispered into his ear by his beloved husband.

"No, I just wish that they didn't have to go, I miss them already."

"I do too love, but it's all apart of growing up, and it was time for them to spread their wings to find their own barrings in life without us standing in their way to try and tell them what to do."

"I know that, I just want them to come back already, I want to hold them one last time."

"You'll see them again over the winter holidays. Trust me love, we'll be seeing them quicker than you realize."

"Really Jas?"

"Of course my little Dragon. Did I ever tell you that you were well and truly meant to be mine?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Well darlin, you are. You were always meant to be mine for all eternity."

"And you certainly saw to it that I remained ever faithfully yours didn't you when I took my beloved vows on our bonding day."

"That I did love, that I did. I guess it just goes to show you darlin, to never underestimate a vampire Slytherin. No matter what era they're from."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I guess it does."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have another child?"

"Jasper! Really! I...I don't know."

"If having another child will keep you well and truly happy as I aim to make sure that you are for the rest of our long eternal lives, then I want to have another child."

"Really? You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Oh...good then. I guess this means that I can finally tell you what I was trying to say this morning before the kids woke up hammering on our door to get ready to take them to the station."

"What is it love?"

"Jas...in ten months...we're going to have another baby."

**THE END**


End file.
